


The Family

by For_the_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Enemies to Friends, Private School, seb is leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_fics/pseuds/For_the_fics
Summary: "Everything we do is for the sake of the family"Kuro- mob au





	1. Homecoming

~In The Morning~ 

 

Cool wind raced through his hair as the caster board sent him down the street. Ciel grinned at the feeling of speed, it made him feel free and the beautiful sight of the trees passing over him when he looked up made it all the more better. Today was a perfect day to go out and ride. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky it was climate at a perfect temperature. It made everything seem peaceful and quiet. Then again, that was not surprising for northern California in April. No matter how often he'd experience the serenity he still enjoyed every moment of it. Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air before looking forward at the road.

In front of him was his sister-by-bond, Doll. She moved her feet to add speed to her caster board, then stayed still as the board took her away. When she handled a steady speed she turned her head back to look at Ciel "You planning on staying behind all day, Smile?"  she chuckled. 

He groaned at his nickname. 'Smile'The name itself was contrary to him It was on rare occasion that he did. It was only once did he genuinely smiled at doll and ever since then she baptized him 'smile' "Shut up I'm Catching up" he said. Pretty soon the were side by side. They cruised down an isolated road that led to the private property that was their home. They pulled up into the drive in front of the large mansion where a tall man stood waiting for then. He pulled his hair back putting in a small bun. Doll smiled and waved at him. The man was one of the many people that lived in the mansion. Truly a whole family lived there. 

This man, they called him "Joker"- real last name ,Taylor and first name unknown to Ciel- was the one in charge of everybody, the oldest brother, the ring leader. He was the one who took care of everyone and everything, or so Ciel thought. "Hey, princess! I got some news" he folded his arms over his chest and looked straight at Doll.  

Doll slowed down as she started riding around in circles, Ciel on the other hand came to a complete stop and with his board in hand took a seat on one of the door steps. "What's  happening" She asked.

Ciel looked up to see Joker smirking "I just got a phone call. Black is on his way back" 

A second after that Ciel heard a thud and the sound of the caster board sliding against the concrete. Joker laughed, watching Doll pull herself off of the ground, eyes wide open " HE'S COMING BACK!?" she beamed. "When will he get here?"

"In a few hours. Hurry on inside, Bard just finished making breakfast and by the way it's your guys' turn to wash dishes" Joker started making his way inside but stopped just before entering "hey Doll, I forgot to ask, have you told Black about the new addition to the family?" he asked pointing at Ciel.

The boy turned to Doll once more. She forced a laugh "uh..no"

Joker snorted "Good thing I told him on the phone otherwise it would've been one hell of a surprise don't ya think"

Doll groaned and let her head drop, she went to pick up her board before making her way inside. 

They ate with the clan. A total of fourteen people lived in the mansion; Joker, an irish man who acted as a father to everyone; Molly(AKA beast), the mother figure, and the rest of the lot: dagger; a gentle giant named Jumbo, the twins Peter and Wendy, the cook Baldroy, a young woman named Mey-rin. Then there were the children of the house; three sixteen- year olds: Doll, Finnian and Snake; the youngest child, a five year -old named Sieglinde; and the newest addition, thirteen year-old Ciel. Ciel hadn't been formally adopted yet.

After breakfast Ciel and Doll did their chores: washing dishes, cleaning their room and the living room. Even though the family had more than enough money to hire an entire staff to clean and do all the housework, Joker and Molly still insisted on everybody helping out "This is our home therefore we take responsibility over it" Molly would say and no one argued. When they finished the duo went outside for another round on the boards.

\---  
"So who's Black?" Ciel finally asked. 

"He's our leader" Doll slowed down to be at the same pace as Ciel.

The boy raised his eyebrow " I thought Joker was our leader" He had been with this family for almost 5 months and he'd always seen Joker as  in charge he'd heard talk of  'Black' before but he never thought it was anything of importance. 

"Joker is second in command, I guess you can say. Black has to travel all around the world for business trips. He stays in different places for months at a time that's why you've never seen him this has been his longest trip.When he's gone, Joker takes care of everything." they rode in silence for a bit enjoying the small amount of wind they could get in the  warm weather. "He knows about the incident with Kelvin and all...but no one told him that we took you in" her voice tailed off. She was always careful with that subject. 

The incident. The thought of it sent shivers down Ciel's spine, it was something he prayed every night to forget. Before he was taken in, more like rescued by Doll and the family, Ciel could have sworn he had been to hell and back. He had been a victim of human trafficking, had been bought by a cult, endured torture, negligence....all a boy of twelve shouldn't have to live through. All this was because of  Kelvin, a man the family had once respected, even helped financially, and the man who had bought Ciel. Once word got out of this vile action and his association with the occult. They couldn't bear with such an insect being apart of them. They found the man and killed him. Later they found "his place of worship" where Ciel amongst other kids- his age and younger- were kept in cages.

Ciel vividly remembered the day,During one of the meeting of this cult. Ciel cried and he saw the their smiling faces. They mocked him for being weaker than them. His cage was opened and Ciel desperately tried to move as far away as could, but it was of no avail. Cold hands gripped his ankle and dragged him across the floor. His nail raked at the concrete, but still didn't help. He was slammed onto a metal altar and was pinned down.

That day Ciel had accepted his fate he knew he was going to die,Yet he screamed for someone to help him to save him. He stopped squirming and screaming when he saw the edge of the knife hovering over him. He held his breath and braced  himself for what was to come. He shut his eyes and turned his head away. That was when he heard a gunshot. Ciel opened his eyes. The man who help the knife had a bullet hole through his neck. The knife fell from his lifeless hands and the blade made contact with the side of Ciel's ribcage, making a small slice, but the boy didn't notice. He was too busy looking at the the man with the gun. That was the first time he met Joker.

The event ended in a massacre of the cult members. Joker and the rest of them took the remaining, living kids to a hospital where they were treated and nursed back to health. Joker  paid for the hospital fees and made sure the kids had a place to go back to. All of them turned out to be kidnapped children with worried families. Except Ciel. Didn't have any parents and he didn't know how to contact his aunts. He was alone. 

While at the hospital Ciel met Doll. Who took care of him emotionally. She visited every day and tried to cheer him up and even slept in his room a couple of times. He never knew why she took an interest in him but he was grateful for her and the rest of them " I don't know...if Joker hadn't shown up I think I would have sold my soul to a demon to get out" he admitted one time 

Doll snorted "well that would make you as bad as them. that lot were a bunch of devil worshipers ya know" 

The days passed and Ciel reached the end of this physical recover he was healthy enough to get out of the hospital, but still had nowhere else to go. That was until doll greeted him outside the hospital she was leaning against the car where joker sat in the driver's seat. He was confused at first but all Doll said was "come on Smile, we're going home"   
\---  
Ciel stared down at the road deep in his memories. He shook away the thoughts and focused on Doll again "what's he like?"  

"Do you want a physical description or a character analysis?" 

"Uhh both I guess" 

 

"Well" she drove circles around Ciel "he's tall about as tall a Joker, he's skinny, has black hair, very light brown eyes,l mean, seriously they look red at times he's twenty-nine years  old and he's cool" she scratched her head for a second "as for personality he's very intense, sadistic at times, harsh and serious. Just don't get on his bad side and you should be fine. Let's head back after this turn" 

Ciel nodded and followed her lead "do you think he'll like me?" he asked, if he wanted to stay with Doll and the rest of the gang he had to make a good impression on this guy.

Doll stayed silent for a bit, that wasn't a good sign. "I don't know he might give you a chance but he'll probably keep a watchful eye on you he might see you as an unexpected guest maybe even as an intruder. He's very protective of us so try and understand if he's harsh on you"

Ciel bit his lip, feeling a bit worried for his future. As they rode back to the house the heard the sound of a helicopter flying above them Doll stopped and hopped off the board. They looked up to see the large chopper flying towards the mansion. "a few hours my ass, he's here!" She groaned. She picked up her board and started sprinting towards the mansion. Ciel did the same behind her "I haven't even thought of a good story to tell him" she panted. 

They stopped in front of the mansion and said helicopter had landed in the driveway. Ciel and Doll caught their breath and watched as the helicopter door were opened and out emerged a sharply dressed man Ciel assumed was black, he fit Doll's physical description. And seeing the man's attire- black pants, shirt and blazer- Ciel understood the meaning behind the nickname.  

Blue eyes watched from afar as Joker greeted Black with a tight embrace Black retuned it, they exchanges a few words then Black turned his head and his gaze fell right onto Doll and Ciel. The boy's mouth went dry when he saw the look of confusion on the man's face. He didn't know what to do if he should introduce himself or wait until he was called upon. He looked down at his attire he was wearing Jokers sweater that was twice as big as him and some cargo shorts. Ciel began to feel insecure about his image compared to Black's elegance. He Didn't look presentable. He turned to Doll but she had dropped her board and ran towards Black leaving Ciel behind. Just like Joker, Doll hugged black. Because of her lightweight Black was able to pull her off the ground and spin her around.

Ciel slowly picked up Doll's board and and made his way over to her. He kept looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone.  He stopped behind Doll and forced himself to look up at the man that towered over him in height and timidity said hi.

"This is the kid?" He asked joker 

"That's him, "smile" Doll named him but his given name is Ciel" 

"Ciel." Black repeated then cupped then the boy's chin and forced to look up. Ciel let out a small whimper in response to being manhandled, but didn't pull back as Black studied him. "You're too shy  to be a spy... you can't even look up at me, but then again that could all be an act." Ciel locked eyes with the man and shook his head.

Doll covered her face in embarrassment and Joker sighed at the sight they both knew Black was going to do something like this upon meeting the boy. "That's enough, the lad's about to piss himself" chuckled the irishman, putting his hand's on Black's shoulders in hopes of pulling him off Ciel.

"Good. He should be scared of me" Black then he let go of ciel. The teen stumbled backwards and regained his composure, his eyes never leaving the man as he watched his two elders make their way inside the manor. Another chill went down Ciel's spine when he looked at Black's back. There tucked underneath the waistband of the man pants was a gun.

—-

 

The rest of the day passed by slowly and awkwardly for Ciel. He had spent the entire time trying to avoid contact with black. At that point he had learned that black's real name was Sebastian and was finny and Sieglindes adoptive father. 

the manor had thrown a party. The night was filled with music, laughter, food and games. He should be having fun, but Ciel felt out of place. He watched from one of the staircases, it was hard to celebrate the homecoming of someone you've never met especially if you didn't leave a good impression on said person. He played around with Dan, one of Snake's "friends", and giggled that the reptile slithered from his arms up and around the back of his neck and back down his sides. 

Once the serpent left him Ciel propped his arm up on his knee and rested his chin on his hand. He took out his phone to check the time. 7:34 it was took early to go to bed but he didn't want to join the others he felt that his presence alone might stir some tension between him and Sebastian. He sighed "guess I'll go read a book then" he muttered. when he started making his way into the library.

He turned around the corner on to the empty hall and and walked to the end the last door, straight down was the library. His hand was  hovering over the door knob he heard his name being called.  He nearly jumped from the fright.

"What are you doing, my boy" Sebastian leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "the library is my office, didn't anyone tell you?" 

Ciel held his breath and started to panic 'he already thinks I'm a damn spy what the fuck am I supposed to say' he shook his head "Joker told me I could read the books in the library" his heart started racing when Sebastian started stepping closer 

"and I didn't want to disturb your party" 

Closer. 

"N-nobody told me this was your office I swear!" 

Closer still. 

"I'm not a spy I promise! I swear!" 

By Now Ciel found himself pressed up against the library's door and hyperventilating as Sebastian towered over him. "You seemed stressed, Ciel. Have a drink" Sebastian said, raising a beer bottle in front of the teen. 

Ciel's eyes darted from Sebastian to the bottle the back at Sebastian before he slowing reached up for the bottle but then Sebastian moved away. "I didn't mean of alcohol. You're thirteen for goodness sakes. Come and join us in the family room and Bard will make you a virgin cocktail."  he said before turning around and walking away. 

It took a moment before Ciel found the courage to push himself off of the door and follow his new leader "Dagger tells me you're good at darts. How about we play a round?" He asked. "We're family now from the looks of it. we might as well start getting used to each other" 

Ciel sighed confused by Sebastian change of demeanor, he didn't seem to hate him, contrary to when he had met him a few hours before."yeah...okay"

——

 

Lights out. Everyone was their own rooms. Except Sebastian he sat behind his desk. Across from him were his three mains: Joker, Dagger, and Molly. 

Sebastian looked at them then scratched his head "okay, I give up. Explain how the boy ended up making a name for himself here and how he's lived here for almost five months without my knowledge let alone approval?" 

The youngest one, a man of twenty-five, dagger stretched his legs out on the desk. "I don't know why it's a big deal. He was an orphan it was just like when we took in Finny, Sieglinde and Snake. They needed help and we took them in." 

"Yes dagger it's the same. Because Ciel was treated like a circus freak like snake, or was experimented on like Finny, or abused by psychotic mother like little Sieglinde" 

A hum was heard from Molly who leaned on the wall, her hands folded across her chest. "Well he's not that far off" 

"Yeah she's right. Plus, Sebastian we technically ,and unfortunately, own him he's  our responsibility Now." Joker said  
in a melancholy tone. Both Dagger and Molly tensed up. 

The reactions didn't escape Sebastian "What do you mean?" 

"You know That $50,000 dollar loan We gave Kelvin before we found out about his.... affiliations"

"What about it?" 

"We told you he used it in human trafficking. Well as it turns out those 50 thousand he used to buy Ciel" 

Sebastian's eyes widened in completely shock. He had known about the incident with Kelvin but he never would have guessed that Ciel would ever hand any part of it.  "We bought him, Bash"

"For god sakes, Joker don't talk about him  like he's merchandise"

Molly pushed her self off of the wall "Look,I don't care if you agree we owe it to the boy. It because of our damn money that Ciel went through hell. You weren't there when we went in He was about to be sacrificed, poor kid was beaten half to death when we got to him. It took him over a month in the hospital to recover...physically that is. He's still traumatized. Plus in that month him and doll had become inseparable it's as if they shared a womb. And if you think I' M letting him go You're insane" she said. Joker nodded. 

"I know I know I'm not saying I'll kick him out. He's made a home for himself here. It seems pretty everyone has grown attached to him not just you and the Princess" Sebastian intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin atop of them. he looked at dagger who was uncharacteristically silent "Dagger, what are you thinking about"

Dagger stared down at the his drink deep in thought "I can't help to feel like there's something else going on. When I was researching before we went in to rescue Ciel. I noticed that Kelvin had paid triple the regular price for the lad. It kinda odd, I mean not to sound rude but what makes him special"

At this Sebastian's lips curled "good you're asking questions. You see I'm more worried than mad I don't know what troubles having him might bring." 

The three others exchanged confused looks then Joker focused of Sebastian "what do you know about Ciel, Black" 

Sebastian hummed " he's a Phantomhive" 

Dagger choked on his drink, and nearly fell onto the floor, Joker and Molly moved closer to the desk. While the youngest one regained his composure from the cough attack he just had. 

"You can't be serious, Sebastian" Joker said trying to keep calm. 

"I'm dead serious. The boy is Vincent Phantomhive's only son. I remember seeing Ciel once when I went over to the Phantomhive manor when Vincent invited me. Though he was a lot smaller back then. By the looks of it Ciel doesn't remember me" 

"So what happens now you don't think people are still looking for Ciel after Vincent was killed. The rest of his gang would want him back wouldn't they" dagger stood up. 

"Relax. Vincent wasn't the only one who was killed in that fire pretty much the entirety of his mob perished. And those that survived disappeared. Besides it's not like me and Vincent were enemies in fact I owe the man. He saved my life during one my altercations with the angels groups,even helped me wipe Ash and Angela out. So in order to repay him, I'll raise his son we'll adopt him" Sebastian sat back on his chair and looked at joker. "We'll see which one of our names he gets and we'll christen him on his fourteenth birthday"

For a second moment tensions seemed to have vanished and Joker,Molly and D agger took a breath of relief. "Should we call Angelina? I mean she was Vincent's sister-in-law so she Ciel's aunt" Molly stated. But Sebastian shook his head. 

"Angelina is doctor for the mob she has no affiliation to anybody and gets visitors and patients from everywhere whether it be Vincent's enemy or ally. Passing Ciel over to her might put him and her at risk it's better if he stays with us maybe even give him a new name as an extra precaution." 

The three nodded "now on to less depressing matters. Where is he staying what room?"

"He shares a room with Doll" said Molly.

Dagger snorted "more than that they share everything even the bloody bed-ow!" he laughed as Joker hit his shoulder. 

Sebastian once again looked at Joker in disbelief "you..you let him share a bed with Doll?" 

"Yeah well... "

Sebastian stood up and walked over to Joker and got in his face"Taylor! Why did you let a boy share a bed with Doll!"  He demanded an answer 

"LISTEN! It's not like that!  As it turns out Doll can't sleep well if she's alone before Ciel she'd go into Finny's room, sometimes Sieglinde's. And Ciel is still a bit traumatized he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because of nightmares and Doll helps him out. In a way they help each other out. we gave them a bunk bed but somehow someway they'd both end up on the same mattress so we just gave them one." He said defensively.

"Really Sebastian it isn't what you think, calm down" Molly pushed the two men away from each other.

"Yeah I doubt Ciel ever would ever do something to Doll."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm changing the kids room assignments tomorrow. Snake Needs his own room anyways " he said coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo something’s I wanna clear up. This a sole story not really based on romanitic relationships more on family dynamics and what these guys go through. Second, in the anime and manga it is stated that jokers mothers name was Karen TAYLOR, so I kept the last name. Third if it wasn’t clear ( sorry my bad I can’t write) there are two “fathers” in this fam. Sebastian and joker. Sebastian adopted Sieglinde and Finny and joker adopted snake and doll.   
> In this fam, joker and Sebastian are brothers, so technically the kids are cousins but they are consider each other siblings.


	2. No Man's Land

~In The Morning~

 

Morning came, The sun shined through the blinds, the rays were bright enough to wake up Ciel. He woke with his head laying on Doll's back while she slept face down. When he decided to use her as a pillow he had no idea. Probably after he passed out after the episode he had that night. As alway, he felt bad for waking Doll up during her slumber it's not her fault his nightmare were enough to make him scream himself awake. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He turned to the digital clock on the bed side table, 6:20 am . Staring at those green numbers, he contemplated on whether or not it was worth getting up. Nobody in the house was up except maybe Bard or Sieglinde. He stared up at the ceiling and felt himself drift back into sleep.

Not even a minute into his second R.E.M cycle, Ciel was woken up by Sebastian kicking the door open . He burst in and and blowed an air horn into the room. The obnoxiously loud sound filled the room and Ciel jumped when he woke up, falling off of the bed in the process. "UP! You two! You're getting new bed room arrangements. 'Cause this." He pointed both of them on the bed. "I don't fuck with this I don't like this now hurry up and get down stairs." he said then walked away. 

Ciel rubbed his face he got back on the bed and found that Doll was still sound asleep. She groaned and she stretched out her arms and legs "What'd he say?" she mumbled.

"Did you not just hear the damn air horn?!" 

"Mm after years of waking up to that it stops bothering you." She pulled the cover over her face.

The boy frowned "he said something about changing room arrangem-"

Before he could finish, Doll bolted from the bed and ran out the door so fast Ciel found himself confused for a second before he ran behind his sister. They ran down one of the twin stairs and burst into the dining room and stomped into the kitchen "new room arrangement?, WHAT?! Why!" she shouted. 

Sebastian was in the middle of eating a spoonful of cereal when the two came in. As if he completely ignored her he turned his back to her to look at Baldroy. The cook chuckled "told you she wouldn't be happy about it" 

Sebastian shrugged "and I told you I wasn't happy about her sharing her bed with a boy"

Ciel figeted and took a step back "we'll when you put it that way" he muttered to himself.

"He's just a little kid what's he going to do?!" doll shouted 

"He's thirteen he's not "little" and who knows I might change my mind later on. For now I need to keep an eye on him. You lot might have gotten to know him but I met him yesterday. To put it lightly: I don't trust him"

The teens stayed quiet. Doll groaned she didn't want Ciel to stay on Sebastian's radar too long. It'd be better if she just complied "Okay so what are the new room assignments?" 

"Joker told me that you have trouble sleeping alone so I'm moving you in with Sieglinde and since Snake needs more room because of his pets I'm moving him into your room. Finny stays in the room he's in." 

"What about Ciel?"

"For the time being he'll bunk with me in my room"

The boy stiffened and pushed past Doll and hovered over the kitchen island. "Wait what!" he shouted when he saw Sebastian stand up straight and raise an eyebrow, Ciel let out a small gasp took a step back when he realised who he was raising his voice at.

"Problem?" 

The boy gulped "N-no I just... can't I just bunk with Finny or Sn-"

"No. I told you a need to watch you and later if I deem you ok then i'll let you share with one of the others. Now if you'll excuse me I got to go check on Sieglinde and wake up the others. Help Bard set up the table would you?" he moved around the island and left. Silence settled in the kitchen,Ciel let out an exasperated sigh.

~In The Evening~

 

5:45 pm   
Doll jogged down one of the twin stairs, board in hand and turned into the family room to find Ciel drawing on the carpet with Sieglinde and Sebastian watching tv on the sofa with Molly "Hey can I go into town to buy some sweets"

Sebastian looked behind him and nodded. He looked back and brought his wrist up to look as his watch "Be back at eight"

Giving a thumbs up Doll dashed out the door yelling ok when Ciel told her to bring him back a chocolate bar. She rode down the street feeling the wind hit her face it would be about a thirty to forty five minute ride to get into "No Man's Land" which gave her roughly an hour and a half to freeload around maybe she could get something to eat before she headed back. She wished Ciel was there with her it'd be less boring and in all honestly she'd feel safer with someone she knew around, but it seemed he didn't want to go. 

"No man's land" that's what everyone called the town because it's a peace treaty. Around "No Man's Land" where territories run by two gangs the south was run by one and the north was run by the family, or Sebastian's gang. "No man's land" served as a place where neither gang could make a name for themselves, it was where all the markets all the stores were at and it was place that everyone should have access to. The treaty was to preserve the beautiful, peaceful town so everyone could enjoy it. 

Doll skated down the bike lane careful to not hit any oncoming cars or anything else. As she moved down she watched her surroundings and noticed three hooded figures watching her from a coffee shop nearby. She kept her head forward to seem like she didn't notice anything. She hoped it was nothing.

She turned a corner and stopped in front a the Funtom toy store. These were her favorite treats. She walked inside and looked over the plethora of candy selections the had, all the different flavors or lollipops, chocolate and taffy. If she could carry it all she'd buy it all. After much debate she decided on caramel, and strawberry lollies and milk and almond chocolate for Ciel.

The store also sold a collection of toys, stuffed animals mostly. 'Maybe I should get something for Sieglinde' she thought. She walked down the aisles to see if there was anything that her youngest family member would like. She smiled as picked up the "Bitter Rabbit" stuffed animal and made her way to the cashier. 

For a moment she looked up and out the window while her items were swiped. Her heart raced when she saw the same three guys in hoodies standing across the street. Their hood were up and with heads down it was impossible to see their faces. Doll eyed them closely they weren't moving or anything. Her attention was brought back to the counter when the cashier called her to pay. She gave the money, grabbed her change and her bag of sweet and walked out. 

She looked at the three guys as she lowered her caster board to mounted it. Again she gave them the benefit of the doubt and let them off, trying to avoid confrontation in "No Man's land" For a few streets she was able to ride peacefully. At the speed she was going it was going to take her another hour to get home. She checked her watch 'if I don't hurry, black will have my head' she thought to herself. She tilted back on the board to curve around a block. 

When she turned a corner she froze the board was still moving but she wasn't stirring and so she lost control the wheels of the board twisted. The speed at which the was going at she was thrown forward on the street. Doll rolled of the pavement before coming to a complete stop. 

Her skating skills were the least of her problems, for when she raised her head from the ground the same three hooded guys were were in front of her. This time walking towards her. Being on lower eye level she looked up at them and could creaky see their faces. She sucked in a breath and pushed herself off the ground. She started sprinting the opposite direction. She knew them and it wasn't going to be fun if they caught up to her. Quickly grabbing the merchandise and her board she turned a corner.

Pretty soon she was gasping for air as she ran down the streets. She looked back,they were pursuing her and rapidly catching up to her. The hoods had fallen off of their head giving her a view of their purple hair. Doll ran faster, oh how she cursed the people around who were just standing and watching the entire affair. But then again and four of them were wearing hoodies and baggy pants. No one even bats an eye for ruffian looking teenagers. No one even tries to help, and she didn't have the time to call anyone at home. Doll knew she was on her own this time. 

They were gaining on her, now she was desperate she turned at random corners left right, right left she didn't even know where she was going anymore but they did not stop chasing after her. 

Right. 

SHIT 

She turned into an alleyway and a dead end. Not Far in front of her was a fence. Right then and the she made the snap decision she need to climb it but the board was dragging her down 'I can buy a new one!' The board left her hand and it hit the wall. Finally it came time for her to jump. She did and successfully Latches onto the fence she started climbing and half her body was on the other side when her leg as pulled down. 'Fuck!'

But she refused to let go of the fence. She kicked but the three were pulling her off. One on each leg while the third was tugging on her hoodies. Doll gritted her teeth, growling as she kept one arm over the fence. Tragedy struck when the one tugging her sweater stopped and let go only to land a swift and clean punch on her stomach. The sudden pain caused her to cough out and let go. There was no time to recover the guys dropped her and her body hit the concrete at full force. 

Doll hit her head hard enough for her vision to be temporarily hazy and for her hearing to be temporarily Impaired. She groaned and felt herself being pulled up by her hood followed by the feeling of her collar choking her. 

One of them pulled her up and pushed her against the brick wall only to punch her stomach again.

again. 

And again. Each punch stronger than its predecessor.

By The fourth doll had coughed up blood. Her attacker stepped back and watched her fall on her knees, her arms covering her belly. She heard one of them say "maybe we should leave her at that I don't she can take anymore" but a second one shut him up then the attack changed. The second one came in and kicked her on her side. She winced and whimpered as he started kicking her again. The other two joined in only kicking her stomach, one her back and the last on her head. She cried in pain while trying to maintain her fetal position her arms covered her face and side of her head and in return her hands got some damage as well. "Ahh STOP IT" she screamed and one foot hit her nose. She shivered and her hand came to cover her nose and eye. 

They took a step back. Finally...finally giving her time to breathe. She didn't move from her position for a minute nothing but subtle choked sobs could be heard. Doll rolled on to her back she could feel herself weakening. She panted on the ground she didn't even have the energy to get on her feet. 

Just when she thought they were done. The three showed a last bit of their violent and cruel nature. Two of the gripped her arms and pinned her against the wall again. The third began throwing punches as her face, coloring her skin in red and purple. And with one final powerful blow to the side of the head they let her drop. She hit the ground and began shaking her body ached so badly it didn't let her move. Her vision started flashing and going black with what she could see from slightly lifting her head the three were walking away. In the tossing and turning her phone must have fallen out for it was a few feet away from you she only hoped that it was drained of battery. She tried to reach for it but one of the trio looked at her movement and got to the phone first. Only chuck it on the brick wall he picked it up and repeated the process until the Mobile shattered. 

Doll didn't even have the energy to whine she just watched. The same guy walked to she and crouched down "tell the crow our boss says 'welcome home " he spoke in a soft calming voice. Then got up and joined the other two.

"It's nothing personal Doll I promise" the second said 

Then the last "But order are orders...I'm sorry." 

Those were the last words doll managed to hear before her vision was overtaken by darkness.

~At Night~

 

Upon waking up she found that it was night time. The alleyway was dark except for a few streetlight. The place was colder now with it being night and all. She lifted her head the small movement sent a wave of pain throughout her whole body she wanted to collapse again, maybe wait for someone to help her. But deep down she knew no one would come until she had flatlined. Using sheer will power she raised herself off the ground she hissed at pain that came from her sore muscles. She slowly brought up her watch up in front of her, it was then did she realise that her eye was swollen shut. She could barely make out the time. 

9:38. "Crap" she breathed out "black's going to finish me off." she started limping towards her shattered phone, praying that it still had some life left in it to make a call....nope. She pocketed the cell and picked up her caster board that had been tossed to the side along with what she bought at the toy shop. What ever strength she had would have to be used to steer the board, it was going to hurt, but she had no other choice. At this point it would be another hour before she was home.

****** 

"I'm going to kick her ass!" Sebastian yelled, his voice echoed through the halls of the mansion. Finny and Ciel along with Bard were in the kitchen sneaking in some sweets when the master of the house stomped in "where's Doll!?"

Finny shrugged and shook his head . He and Ciel took a step back "S-she won't answer the phone!" 

"Bash, calm down, she'll be back!" Joker said as she walked in, Molly following behind. 

"And when she does i'm going to give her the grounding of a lifetime. She was supposed to be here at 8,Taylor, it's almost 10:30" 

That was when the heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Sebastian pushed himself off of the table he was leaning over and marched down the corridor to the entry way. He ignored Jokers pleads telling him to calm down, but he didn't listen he was furious and prepared to set her straight.

Or at least the was his original plan. For when he set eyes on Doll his face was drained of all color. He completely froze, his jaw dropped and eyes widened when he saw his little sister beaten and battered, bloodied and bruised beyond belief. A swollen eye a cut on her cheekbone, a split lip, a bloody nose. His eyes drifted down to her hands, covered in purple bruises . She looked closely her face was covered in dirt mixed in with dried blood. Except for two clean streaks that ran down her cheeks. Sebastian gulped.

He saw her close the door right as Molly and Joker came up behind him he heard Molly gasped and cried out. Joker frantically was asking what happen. She gave them a weak smile. "sorry i'm late. I would have called but.." she took out her phone in pieces "the battery" she tried to be sarcastic. She tried her hardest to laugh at her own joke but her chuckles quickly turned into sobs. Molly pushed past Sebastian and rushed to hold their precious little sister Molly couldn't help but cry as well while she held the teen..

"Finny get the first aid kit! Joker ran into the kitchen. Sebastian was still in shock he followed the girls into the kitchen. 

The two boys got their second scare of the night when they saw Doll. None of them asked question they all just went into action. Finny practically ripped the kit open, Bard pulled up a chair so Doll then opened the freezer to grab a pack of ice and gently pressed it against her eyes. Molly and finny dampened a few cloths and began washing her face. She winced when the fabric touched her cuts. She was still hiccuping against her sobs. She was pretty shaken up.

Ciel tried his best to help by trying to clean her hands but then raised himself and hugged her, she embraced him tightly. Molly and Finny stepped back for a second, letting them have their space for a second.  
Bard and joker were standing next to Sebastian. All of them furious yet remained calm. Bard took out a cigaret and lit it up, he stepped back muttering a few curses and ruffling his hair in frustration. Jokers fist was shaking but his facial expression remained blank. Sebastian had his arms crossed over his chest, breathing heavily through his nose all wanted to know was who did he have to kill for this.

When Ciel and Doll released eacher and pulled away Doll had seemed to calm down. But now she looked tired. Finny and Molly continues cleaning and doll stayed still most of the time. Until she looked up and look straight at Sebastian with her voice now sore from crying she said."By the way, Bash...Claude  says welcome back" 

'HELL NO' Sebastian felt his world spin into a frenzy. That was it, the culprit was none other than his worst enemy and rival. He could hear Bard punch a wall and Joker swear out loud. He took a deep breath and strode out of the kitchen he continued into his office, pushing the door open with enough force to dent the door. Behind him Bard and Joker ran after him, yelling his name to get his attention but Sebastian was too far gone in his rage to listen. While in his office he picked up his car keys and a gun the rested on his desk. When he turned around Joker was there to push is back. Bard kicked the door closed "What are you two imbeciles doing get out of my way!" He roared. 

"What are you doing, calm down Black!" Joker pushed him again. 

"Sebastian, put the gun down! If you go into the spider's den you'll get shot Just Listen!" Bard yelled.

"You want me to sit here and do nothing after our girl comes home beaten half to death?!"

"NO! trust us we want Claude to pay for this just as much as you do but we can't just go into his territory to attack with nothing but a forty-five. THINK FOR A SECOND!"

Bard stepped up, slapped the man to stun him-It worked- and cupped the back of Sebastian's neck and brought him down close "you're the leader, Sebastian it's in situations like this where YOU of all people need to have a clear, leveled head. We'll make them pay but not in a suicide mission. You can't get yourself killed. Remember everything we do if for the sake of the family. They can't lose you. Doll can't lose you" he pushed him back.

Sebastian was still furious, he wanted to kill Claude Faustus so badly, but as much as he hated to admit it Bard was right. He need to think things through. He stepped back and put the gun flat on the table. He took a deep breath before nodding "fine. Tomorrow I set up a meeting with the spider. Doll was jumped in no man's land this is monster to be take lightly."

"We'll go with you" Joker said.

"Good, i'll need anchor if I lose control, But I swear to God! Bard the next time you slap me I'll shoot you"

The cook chuckled "will do, boss"


	3. Spider's Den

~At Night~

 

That night after Sebastian had talked to Doll, he gave his consent and Ciel was able to sleep on final night with his sister. They laid side by side staring at the dark ceiling. "Did you know him?" Ciel asked.

She slowly turned her head "Who?"

"The guy that jumped you?" 

Doll scoffed and tried to sit up but the pain in her abdomen made it too difficult "Never mind I'll just lay down. It wasn't one, three guys jumped me and yeah I knew 'em" she groaned.

 

Ciel's eyes widened 'three?!' He let Doll continue "Timber, Thompson, And Canterbury Annafellows...they're triplets identical in every way. My guess is that someone saw me go into town, called Claude and he told them to jump me" 

"This Claude? he's Sebastian's rival?"

She nodded.

Ciel took a deep breath. There was a long silence between them to lighten the mood Ciel decided to speak the next thing on his mind. "I don't want to share a room with Sebastian he might slit My throat while I sleep!" he threw his hands over his face. Doll burst out laughing.

~In The Morning~

 

With joker in at the passenger side and Baldroy in back seat, Sebastian drove his black Bentley  up a the driveway on the hillside that lead to the private property. Before they long they stopped in front of a gated entrance. Ignoring the two guards that stood at each end of the gate. He lowered his side window and turned to the radio intercom that stood at the side of the road. 

"State your name and business" a voice came through the radio. 

"Sebastian Michaelis I'm here to talk to Claude." he said. For a second there was no response and Sebastian rolled his eyes and raised his window shut, as well as Joker's. They both rested their head against their fist with arms propped on the car door and watched as the two guard got an order from their ear piece. They nodded to each other and raised their guns and fired at the car in front of them.

Luckily, Sebastian had his car fixed, it was virtually impenetrable. Not to mention they all wore bulletproof vests just in case something went wrong. They were in enemy territory now they had to behave. When the shower of bullets stopped. They waited a bit and the gate slowly opened up. "Asshole is making me pay for a new paint job" 

Joker and Bard laughed.  The made their way up the hill until the mansion of The Spider was visible. With guards raiding the place as if their presence was expected. They stopped in front of the  doors. "Leave your guns. If they are needed we can just unarm some of the bastards" They nodded and put the weapons on the ground. They got out of the car smugly smiling at every guard eyeing them. 

"Into the spider's web" Bard muttered as they walked inside to the mansion. The house was fairly similar to theirs. Thought the color scheme was different with dark red wallpaper with golden web designs on it. Sebastian led the way up the grand staircase and turned left where he knew Claude's office was. Right before he got to the door. A woman came out styling purple hair and purple corset. "Sebastian, may I ask why you're here?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Hannah It's so nice to see you after so long." he extended his arms as if to hug her but she ignored the gesture he put his hands down and adjusted his suit "well I'm here to talk to your husband... boss...lover-whatever the fuck he is to you...about an incident that occurred at No Man's Land. Your three boys jumped my little sister last night according to what she said they told her it was on Claude's orders" he said, now serious.

 

"How do you know your girl isn't lying?"

"I doubt that she can give herself such severe injuries" 

Hannah hummed "He's waiting for you?" She pushed past him and left the three men behind.

Sebastian shook his head and tried to hold back a smirk. He moved down the hallway and turned at the second door at the left side. He took a breath mentally telling himself to keep calm. Then he opened it and walked inside. 

At the other side of the room sat Claude Faustus at his desk waiting for them. The very sight of him makes Sebastian's stomach churn. The golden eyed man stood up and with an open palm pointed to a single chair across from him. "It's nice to see you, crow. Come sit down would you like something to drink?" 

Sebastian scoffed "No we don't plan on staying here long" he took his seat, so did Claude.

"Okay to what do I owe this pleasure?" 

The Crow cocked his head "my 'Welcome back gift. I didn't like it" he growled 

"Oh well that's a shame"

"She was attacked a while in town. That's neither of our lands. Why did you order it?" 

Claude didn't respond for a bit he just sat back on his chair. "It was just a bit a mischief is all. The boy just needed to let off some steam so I gave them a target" he shrugged "Come on, Sebastian it's not like the princess died. A few bruises and scratches she's fine"

"A FEW?!" Joker almost pounced, he would've attacked Claude if Bard hadn't pulled him back.

"Calm down Taylor after all you are a guest in my home."

"what are you planning, Spider?"

 

Claude sat back on his chair and chuckled "you're blowing this all out of proportion"

"am I you knew your actions would trigger something, you have your home decked out with guards as if it were a fortress. you didn't have this much staff the last time I came to visit"

 

"so I like to feel safe. It's not some conspiracy...anyway ,about the boys, it's not like I can punish them for following orders." he smirked.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched "Fine don't do anything about the brutes..." he stood up. And walked towards the door, his two companions following behind. "But remember: as you sow, so shall you reap. One of my kids was hurt, Claude"

"My condolences" was all they heard before the door closed behind him. Joker was livid he wanted to kick and punch everything and everyone around him he put his hands on his waist and paced a bit Sebastian only eyed him "what now!?" His voices echoed down the halls. Louder enough to surprise Joker himself. 

"Now we leave. I don't think the triplets are here so our business here is done" 

The saw themselves out and into their car and drove away without any interference. Sebastian drove down the hill exiting the line of sight of the guards and exiting enemy territory. Bad luck, or karma, for three teenagers who were walking side by side too busy in there own accord to notice the black Bentley. Sebastian slowed down and stopped,watching as Timber, Thompson and Canterbury slowly approach. Sebastian smirked "What should we do, Joker?" 

Joker rested his head on his palm "If it were up to me I'd kill em no question asked"

"They're seventeen" he sighed.

"But all three of them attacked one person" Bard joined "picking on the weak it's not right even for those like us" 

"Besides it's not like they're not old enough to know. They're a year away from being adults" said Joker. 

Sebastian smirked "you lot are becoming more like me everyday, stop it its scaring me" he reached over to Joker's side to the glove compartment and took out a wad of cash he kept for emergencies. She separated one thousand dollars from it. "An arm and a leg alright?" He said coldly. The other two nodded. Then he took out a piece of paper and wrote a message and combining it with the money.

The triplets walked beside the Bentley only stopping when Sebastian rolled down the windows and honked the car's horn. The boys stopped and looked at Sebastian and audible gasp was heard from the middle one. Sebastian could see the boy's distress, it was the most obvious but the others stood tall with blank expressions seeming confident but the man could see that their breaths quickened. Sebastian looked at all three of them and picked his messenger, the one he'd mercy. "Thompson step forward" 

The middle one was hesitant but gulped and walked until he was about a foot away from the driver's door. Sebastian then took the money and flicked it at the boy. Thompson caught the money and looked confused. Until he looked back at the man "for the medical bills." 

That was when Bard and Joker moved faster that the triples could comprehend what was happening. Joker pushed his body out of the window and sat on the sill Bard moved towards his window. Both of them pulled out a gun and shot once. Two loud "bangs" could be heard. 

What followed were the blood curling screams of Timber and Canterbury Annafellows. Timber with a bullet wound on his shoulder, Canterbury on his leg. Like Sebastian, Joker and Baldroy had perfect aim.

Thompson's eyes widened at the sight of his brothers hurt. it was as if he himself felt their pain even though he was unharmed. His blood started to boil and began breathing heavily in rage. All fear left him, leaving fury behind. He gritted his teeth and moved forward to attack Sebastian. " you Bastar-"  he wanted to scream, but he wasn't fast enough for when he got close, Sebastian had already had a gun to his head. Thompson stopped, still enraged and let tears fall while he heard the wailing cries of his brothers. 

Sebastian held a blank, unreadable expression. Using the barrel of the gun he played with the two purple strands of hair that fell at the middle in perfect symmetry. Then he tapped the boy's forehead. The boy flinch when he felt the metal "touch the princess again and I'll kill you"  Sebastian warned.

"They were orders" Thompson hissed through his teeth.

"I know, But Claude isn't just your boss he's your godfather you are one of the few people could have easily said no" he pulled his finger off the trigger and bought the gun down, he pushed the boy away "you might to stop the bleeding" he said then stepped on the accelerator, driving away and leaving the boys to their misery.

Thompson watched the car drive off his chest heaving he pocketed the money and ran to his brothers kneeling down between Timber who was hissing and writhing in pain and Canterbury who held his leg screaming and crying. He was panicking he couldn't think straight between the cries and his hazed mind, Thompson had no idea what do you. Timber sat up leaning on his good arm he took of his leather jacket then his bloodied t-shirt he held it up to Thompson and told him to rip it up so they'd have something stop the bleeding on his shoulder. Thompson snapped out of his shock and nodded. He did as he was told and then tied a knot around his brother's wounded shoulder. Timber winched and his body arched at the excruciating sensation. 

The knot was tight enough and the two went to help Canterbury and repeated the process on his leg  with the rest of the ripped shirt. Thompson stood up from the ground and took out his phone to make a call. Now hyperventilating he became jumpy waiting for an answer. Finally she picked up he cleared his throat "Mom! Come... down the hill... please!" he said in between heavy breaths

"Thompson, darling what's wrong calm down" she said. 

"...the c-crow... Sebastian he had tim...-he had timber and Canterbury shot!. We're alive but canter can't walk mommy please hurry...."he sobbed 

He heard her mother say no in a broken voice  "I'm going to call an ambulance right down" His mother's voice trailed off as if someone had taken the phone then he heard the low voice of his godfather "Thompson, I'll call Angelina to come and fix them calm down. We need to get your brothers into the house" 

It took all his self control and all of his strength he had to not cuss Claude out. It was his fault his brothers were in this mess. He opposed those retched orders since he got them but he went along with it now the crow sought his revenge. Without saying another word he hung up and then knelt back down and put Canterbury's arm around his neck and lifted his up. "we need to get up to the manor! He yelled to timber who struggled, but managed to lift himself up. The staggered up halfway up the hill when a black truck came down. One of the guard's cars. The car stopped in front and the guards hurried to get the triplets in the car.

Timber and Canterbury were carried  into the house and into the living room and each of them were laid upon a sofa. Thompson ran in still panicking and soon was joined by Claude and Hannah. The woman was hysterical, in tears she first ran to her wounded sons. caressing their skin and ruffling their hair ever so gently. She sobbed and yelled for the servants to get her bandages so she could replace the shirt.

Thompson watched from afar scared for his brothers and furious at Claude, at Sebastian, at himself.  Had he said no to the stupid orders none of this would have happened. That was when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. Claude stood behind him "He let you go unharmed?" 

"I was the messenger" The boy growled and shoved away Claude's hand. The he turned around and slapped the money Sebastian gave him against the man's chest "He said it was for the hospital bills" He said then ran the other way  to go into his room. 

Claude looked over his shoulder at his godson leaving and then looked at the money, there was a piece of paper stashed in the middle of it all. He took it out it was just a message Sebastian left "my condolences"

\-----

The car was silent for most of the drive, nothing the the sounds of the road could be heard mixed with the occasional shifting of the leather seat. Joker rested his head on the car door. Sebastian looked over at his companions. "Regrets? Remorse? Thoughts?" 

"I don't know who declared war. us Or Claude? What do you think, Bard you being a military man and all"

"Terf wars and country wars are very different, Joker, but I'd say Claude he made the first move. Though we could have just forgot about the incident in no man's land and gone with our separate lives." the blond said 

"Then there's a chance he could strike again" said Sebastian. "This was for doll...everything we do is for the sake of the family" he continued down the road now that business was cleared and evened out, Sebastian could move on to more current matters,like Ciel Phantomhive. He thought about how he'd have to train him. The boy was frail, weak, and broken and on top of that traumatized from his recent past. 'How unlike his father' Sebastian thought. Over the next few weeks he'd have to get to know Ciel, his strengths and weaknesses and what need to be improved. All he knew at this point is that he still suffered from nightmares. He'll have to find a way to help him. He turned to joker "tell me about Ciel you've known him longer than I have"

Joker brought his head up "Ciel? He's an introverted little fellow isn't he? He likes to spend a lot of time in the library reading or watching t.v most mystery stuff, ya' know Sherlock Holmes and stuff like that."

"He's got quite the sweet tooth" bard interjected "he asks for cakes a lot"

The irishman laughed "that's true uhh let's see he's very attached to Doll,as you know and he's very protective of little Sieglinde. And he doesn't like to go out that much unless it's to ride on the rip sticks"

Sebastian hummed "is that why he dresses like he's going to sleep all the damn time"

"He wears a lot of our clothes, me and Finny's" he snorted "like I said he doesn't like to leave the house so we haven't gone out to get him a new wardrobe. He's scared of the outside world I guess" Sebastian nodded "we gave him a switchblade once he carries it everywhere if that tell you anything"

"That he might try to slash me if I get too close"

"Well you did give him the impression that you might kill him"

"I suppose that's true"

~At Night~

 

For the time in his life, Ciel had to calm himself before entering his room and getting into his bed. With the book he was reading in hand. He walked into the spacious bedroom to find a queen sized bed on one side and then a twin sized bed with a small bedside table pushed against the corner on the opposite wall.

Ciel looked around, the room was empty so Sebastian wasn't in bed yet. His plan was to be asleep by the time Sebastian entered the room to avoid conversation and an awkward encounter. Ciel ran into the room and jumped on to his bed,he put the book on the table and quickly wrapping himself with the comforter provided for him. With his back turned to the doorway it was simple to pretend he was asleep. And perfect timing, Sebastian walked into the room and closed the door. For a moment Ciel's vision was pitch black while he adjusted to the darkness he didn't dare to move when he felt the clear presence that loomed over him as he fake slept.

Shifting only slightly, he took out his switchblade and slowly moved to tuck it under the pillow for easier access...just in case. 

That night he had another episode the flames engulfed his home. He ran down the hall, fear overwhelmed him. The usual. His voice echoed as he yelled for someone to help but everyone what dead, he heard screams and gunshots, but didn't go near the sounds. It wasn't long before he found his parent's room where he saw his mother and father lying on their bed. lifeless. That's where he heard bells. Loud, shrieking bells the sound got louder and more frantic, just like him. Ciel covered his ears, but that was no help he could still hear the unholy wailing of those copper bells. This was different. New. He shut his eyes and sunk unto his knees. The loud chimes threatened to make his ears bleed. He screamed.

His eyes snapped open and kicked the covers he continued screaming until he realized he was awake. Then he cried, but Doll wasn't there to comfort him that time. He took deep breaths in between sobs and clutched on to the comfortable.  

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve that was when he realized a light was turned on at the opposite side of the room. Illuminating Sebastian as he sat upright against the headboard of his bed. He had glasses on, part of his hair tucked in behind his ear, completely focused on the book in his hands. "Have some water I put a pitcher and a glass on the table" he said, never looking up from the book.

With a deep breath Ciel did as he was told with shaking hands he poured himself a glass and chugged it down as if it was his life source. "What was the dream about?" Sebastian asked 

Ciel looked over and shook his head "I-I don't know I don't remember they sorta leave me as soon as I wake up"

"Hmm.. you don't remember anything at all?"

The boy sat up straight and recalled on his dream, most of it was a blur except for that sound." I uh.. Bells? I kept hearing bells. They kept ringing and getting louder"

"Figures"

"what?"

Sebastian looked up from the book and shut it. He stood up from his bed and walked to the boy. The book was thrown on Ciel's bed and Ciel noticed it was his book, the book he brought with him. "Stop reading Edgar Allen Poe before you go to bed". Ciel gaped for a moment then turned to the book opening it to his bookmarked page "The Bells" Ciel made the most unamused face. The damn poem he read managed to seep into his subconscious and transferred into his dreams, scared him enough to make his scream himself awake. "I'm so done" he whispered to himself.

Sebastian heard the comment and chuckled "why, smile"

Ciel closed the book and threw it off the bed "because I read that and my brain did a thing that nearly scared me to death that's why!" he spat. His elder smirked. Ciel huffed and laid down on the bed when an idea popped into his head. He sat back up and looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes "teach me!"

"What?"

"You're the scariest man I've ever met and I'm the biggest coward I know. Teach me how to be strong and brave just like you" he stood up "Help me out! Not just so I can get a good night sleep for once, but help me get stronger so I can protect the family"

Sebastian crossed his arms "You want to protect them?"

"Yes! They saved me from sudden death, they gave a new chance at  life,  they took me in. since the day Doll baptized as smile I vowed to protect them with my life if I have to...but I can't do that if I'm scared out of my freaking mind all the time. I want to be able to protect Sieglinde and be there for Doll as backup in case of an attack I want to help Joker and Beast when they go out on jobs. I know it's dangerous, but I want to be a part of it. Trust me... I know a lot....a lot about the mob life. I'm ready So please just teach me?"

For a moment neither of them said anything but Ciel patiently waited for his answer with pleading eyes. Sebastian brought his hand up and scratched his jaw, thinking. The boy was seriously the was evident maybe it was worth a shot. It was already in his plan to train him, though he was going to wait a bit. There's no harm in jump starting the lessons. But he still had to get to know him better. This would be a learning experience for both of them. "Fine I'll teach the basics: the business, how to use a gun and how to protect yourself and others, just like your older siblings but nothing more none of you guys are not going to be following our footsteps. I know you were an heir to an entire clan but not anymore" he walked past Ciel and searched the boy's pillow until his hands found what they were looking for: the switchblade he studied the knife: New, expensive, custom made, the blade in graves with the name 'Ciel' "Did you want to cut me or something?" 

The boy stiffened "N-no I just I-I  carry that everywhere Joker gave it to me" he stuttered. 

"I know he told me, but you won't be needing it with me I promise you" he threw the blade back on the pillow "now try and go back to sleep tomorrow I'm going to take you into town and we're going to get you a new wardrobe. That way you can stop wearing Joker's hand-me-downs"

Ciel gripped his shirt, looking at the 'Led Zeppelin' logo printed on it. He groaned ,even his nightshirt was Joker's, he didn't even listen to that band. He nodded. Without another word they went back onto their beds.

"one more thing, Ciel"

The boy looked over "what is it?"

"don't ever call yourself a coward again. Pretty soon you'll start to believe it"


	4. Angelina

A week later breakfast went as usual, Doll was back to her old energetic self as if nothing had happened. She laughed with Finny over some joke and ended up throwing food at each. Ciel and little Sieglinde was joining in the fun at one point. The adults of the house watched until Molly chuckled and told them to stop before they made a mess. All was well for the most part. 

But At the head of the table Sat Sebastian. To his right was Joker to his left, Bard. All with straight faces, seemingly normal but internally worrying about the future. The all saw how Claude shamelessly admitted to the attack and how reluctant he was to say what he was up to. It wasn't a good sign. On top of that a whole week had passed and they had yet to hear a word from Hannah Annafellows or Claude about the triplets. No message, no warnings, threats. Nothing. It was unnerving to say the least. 

Sebastian stared blankly at the table, lost in his own thoughts. He was snapped back into reality when Molly tapped on his fist. He shook his head and looked at her. She looked rather confused as she studied the three men "can you guys worry about whatever it is after breakfast, you're taking longer than the kids"

They fidgeted, now realizing that they hadn't eaten anything on their plate. "You're right, Beast" Joker cleared his throat "so what's the plan for today" he beamed, changing his entire mood.

"Well I have to take Ciel to Nina, she should be done with his clothes by now, then i'll drop him off and come get you" Sebastian spoke.

"Me? Why?"

"Agni called. Apparently there's been some movement. He believes he found some remnants of the Angels group, he said he was being followed on his vacation to India all the way back to the states" 

Joker reclined on his chair "Angels why would the-"

"Please don't talk about work while we're having breakfast?" Molly sighed. The two men looked at each other and nodded silently agreeing to talk later. Sebastian cleared his throat "those are my plans, what about the rest of you"

"Me and snake are going to tend to the garden" Finny exclaimed.

"I'm helping Sieglinde with one of her science experiments" Doll smiled

"It's a rocket!"Sieglinde bounced in her wheelchair with excitement making Sebastian smirk. 

"As for us me and Bard were planning on going over to the shooting range for target practice, it seems with things stirring up we'll need the extra training" Mey-rin said looking at her leader. Sebastian held his head up high "let's hope you're wrong, Mey-rin".

They finished eating and they all went do about their own business the kids went into the garden,except for Ciel who sat at the bottom of the stair case, Nintendo 3Ds in hand, losing himself in a battle of "Super Smash Brothers" while he waited for Sebastian to summon him so they can leave. As he played, his eyes were focused on his game, but his ears were eavesdropping into Joker and Sebastian's conversation. No reason in particular, just curiosity. It wasn't like he understood any of it. 

"Why would there be any remnants of the Angles group, both Angela and Ash are dead you a-and.." Joker took a deep breath, hesitant to continue "and Vincent killed them there's no one paying them why would they still be around?"

Ciel gasped and dropped his DS in shock from hearing his father's name, but quickly composed himself. It couldn't be his father they were talking about. Vincent was a common enough name, it had to be a coincidence. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, but we can't be too careful. I'll see you when I get back, take care of the circus, will you" Sebastian said. The squeaking of his his heels and the footsteps growing louder. Ciel grabbed his handheld off the floor and stood up as Sebastian emerged from the corridor "Ready to go?" he asked. Ciel nodded and followed him out.

For most of the drive, Ciel played the DS to keep his mind off of the fact that he was in the outside world. Sebastian had taken him out multiple times over the course of the week, but he still felt anxious going out. The thought of some stranger coming up to him, drugging him and dragging him God knows where was something that plagued his mind everytime he went further than his home's boundaries.

Though he had to admit he felt safer with Sebastian by his side. Ever since Ciel asked him to be his mentor, the two had become inseparable, Sebastian took the teen wherever he went. First Sebastian took him to buy clothes eventually landing in the hands of Nina Hopkins who agreed to custom make some of the clothing. Then a few days later they went to a shooting arena where Ciel shot his first gun. Initially the boy was scared of the weapon, but after a few rounds he got more comfortable with it, feeling a sense of pride with the target board came back to him and seeing how close he was to the bullseye.

Even at home Sebastian let Ciel sit in his office when he has meetings with 'friends' and 'clients' asking him for favors. Everything from "loan me some money, crow" to "I need you to avenge someone for me" every time Sebastian would get a heftier job he'd weigh his card. Seeing if it was worth it, who was going to be involved, who was going to be affected, is there a chance cops could get involved, if yes, did he have to bribe and most importantly was it going to bring problems to the family. If he took a case he'd call for Joker, Dagger, Bard or any of the others living in the house (except for the five kids) and sends them out. Only once Sebastian himself go out, for that Ciel stayed home. With only one week the teen's fear of his Don dissipated and was replaced by respect. 

 

~In The Afternoon~

 

The shopping was done, much to Ciel's relief. With enough bags to tire him dangling from his forearms and elbows, the boy trudged to the car. The trunk was opened with the press of a button and Ciel dropped all the bags inside. The weight dragging him down with it. He pulled himself up and walked around to see Sebastian crouched down beside the car door,checking out a large scratch. "Some one hit us." he slid his finger along the mark. 

"At least it's fixable" Ciel shrugged. For a moment he looked up and saw a man walking towards them, then looked around, there were no cars parked next them. In fact the entire line of slots was empty except for the the Bentley. The teen looked back at the man still marching their way. The brute was tall, and wore a suit he looked like security, but he was still enough to give Ciel a bit of a fright, he took a small step back as the stranger continued to approach. 

Sebastian was still looking over the scuff on the car when Ciel lightly tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see the boy's stern expression and his attention straight ahead. Still crouching he turned his body around. He only caught a glimpse of the man, the second he turned the man reached at the inside pocket and pulled out a revolver. 

Time seemed to stop for Ciel when the gun was pulled out and pointed at Sebastian. Adrenaline rushed through him in the form of fear his heart pumped,he held his breath and pushed himself against the car door as Sebastian slowly began raising himself from the ground. Unfazed by the fact that he was being held at gunpoint. Ciel's eyes drifted from Sebastian to the man. He knew sebastian has a gun on him, but he wouldn't have enough time to use it. Their only options were to run or fight. The best was to run, a moving target was harder to hit it's simple arithmetic. But unfortunately time wasn't on their side The assailant cocked the gun and without thinking he made a decision. Whether it was protective instinct or just an adrenaline fueled act, he didn't know but Ciel punced. The bang of the shot echoed through the empty garage. Ciel pushed Sebastian to the ground away from the line of fire. He fell on top of sebastian.

While their opponent reloaded sebastian was able sit up to pull out his own gun and fired two shot. Once in the neck the second right in between his eyes. He dropped instantly. It wasn't until after did he realized ciel was spread out over his lap, face down. His other arm trapped between the boys middle and the ground. He heard subtle whimpers coming from Ciel. He pulled out his arm and his eyes widened. Blood covered his hand. He immediately rolled the boy over "shit!" he hissed through his teeth. Ciel had been hit. 

The boy opened his eyes a bit relieved to see Sebastian was alive he turned his head and saw the man dead on the ground. Another relief. He saw Sebastian's petrified look he looked paler than usual. For a second he was confused until he looked down at his body, his blue hoodie and white shirt stained in red. It didn't take long for him to realize it was his. That was when he felt the excruciating pain. He arched his body a tried to hold back a scream. He started breathing heavily, panic began to set in. his hands moved to cover the wound. The touch itself sent a fiery sensation through his body.

Blood continued to spill out of both the dead man and Ciel. Sebastian now in a panic state as well lifted the boy's shirt to see. A small wave a relief washed over him, not enough to calm his nerves but he was relieved to see the bullet had only grazed the side of his abdomen the bullet didn’t actually go in, but it did make contact and it cut through some skin and muscle. Leaving a large gash. Sebastian quickly took of his jacket and used it to stop the bleeding. He grabbed Ciel's  hands and placed them on top of the jacket "push on it, you need to apply pressure otherwise the bleeding isn't going to stop" he said trying not to sound frantic. 

He had been through this before. On trips his friends or colleagues had been shot like this, but they were adults, they were trained. They weren't thirteen. If Ciel's wound wasn't treated fast it could be fatal. Ciel nodded and Sebastian rushed to open the door to the back seat. He went back to Ciel and picked him up with ease. 'He's small,light; higher chance of bleeding out' Sebastian quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and placed his on the seat laying down on his back. "Don't move" 

Sebastian looked back on at the bloodied mess that he was going to leave behind and looked around to see if there were any security cameras. None. then he took out his phone and snapped a picture of his a attacker just in case any of his contacts recognized him. Then ran back to the car and drove a way. The sound of skidding tires echoed. 

Red lights were the least of his concerns, he drove like a lunatic swerving from lane to lane, earning him a more a than a few honks and curses from other drives, but he didn't care, one of his kids was in between life and death. His hands fidgets against the steering wheel, now painted in red. He took out his phone again and dialed a number and panted as he waited for the phone on the other side to be picked up. For a moment he looked behind him to check on Ciel and saw that boy's eyes closed. He felt his heart stop "WAKE UP!" he yelled and the boy's eyelids fluttered open, not fully but enough. "Keep your eyes open okay!"

"Sebastian?" the woman picked up.

He turned his eyes back onto the road. "Madam! How far away from my house are you?!"

"Uh not far about a ten minute driv-"

"Get to the house now!"

"Sebastian, It's my day off just go to a hospital?"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT! ANGELINA PLEASE ONE OF MY KIDS WAS SHOT IT'S JUST A GRAZE BUT HE NEEDS TREATMENT! WHATEVER WE USUALLY PAY I'LL PAY YOU TRIPLE JUST GET TO THE HOUSE!"

"What is happening I just patched up two on Claude's godsons now one of yours?"

"JUST GET TO THE HOUSE!"

"FINE! I'll be there in ten"

Sebastian hung up and dialed joker right after "you're about to be reunited with your aunt, Ciel" he muttered to himself "I just wished it was under different circumstances-JOKER"

"Black, what's wrong?"

"Ciel was shot! Angelina is on her way there get all the kids upstairs I don't what them to see him like this"

"Wh-what happened!"

"Assassination attempt on me, but he got caught in the crossfire! Do as I say get a guest bedroom ready!"

With a click of a button he tossed his phone aside. After few minutes of speeding and breaking various road laws he saw his driveway Coming into view Joker greeting him at the front door with a worried look. The care came to a halt and Sebastian bolted out of the car, opened the back seat and carefully pulled Ciel into his arms. He carried him into the house, Joker covered his mouth in shock "how bad is he?! Fuck!" His hand shook at the sight of one of his kids bleeding in front of him

"He'll be even worse if he doesn't get treated quickly" 

"she'll have a heart attack why did you call Angelina!?" joker began screamed 

"WHO ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO CALL?"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY! It's just she loses her nephew and now you bring him back to her and he's on the brink of death! LOOK AT OUR BOY! YEAH NICE GOING SEBASTIAN TAKE THE FATHER OF THE YEAR AWARD!" 

"JUST SHUT UP-SHUT UP AND OPEN THE THE DOOR" 

Joker and in front to guide him to the guest bedroom" it's the bedroom next to Sieglinde's all the kids are upstair!." 

"What are you guys fussing about? Why are you screaming?" Doll walked down the stairs Sebastian ignored her for a second and made his way to the bedroom Joker stayed behind. The girl got on the lower floor and began to follow Sebastian but Joker stopped her trying to convince her to go back upstairs. It wasn't until she caught a quick glimpse of Sebastian entering the room, a bloodied Ciel in his arms. Joker's voice seemed to tune out. She tried to push passed her elder, screaming her little brother's name in the process, But joker held her in place. Doll screamed hitting joker arm, begging him to let her pass, but he wouldn't She then felt a second set of arms wrapped around her. She was effortlessly carried by the gentle giant they called jumbo. The man took back up stairs "he'll be fine madam red is coming in a bit" he said.

The ring leader watched her with sad eyes he hated seeing her like this, but it was necessary. He took a deep breath and looked up when the sound of clicking heels approached the open front door. His jaw clenched know what awaits her just a few doors down. The woman walked in taking her sunglasses of and sighing at the trail of blood droplets on the flood. She started to follow the trail. Joker following behind "Sebastian said one of the boys got hit. I can work with Finny you might need a vet if it's Snake" 

"Neither. This one's new" he gulped when they got to the closed door of the guest bedroom. Before her hand reached the handle he jumped in front and blocked the entrance. "Okay before you go in there I need to warn You. You will not like what's behind that door."

" if it's the blood you're worried about i'll be fi-"

"NO! I mean emotionally. You will not like this. I'm sorry for this I really am I never wanted you to find out like this"

She frowned her eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

Before joker could answer sebastian practically ripped the door open, his sleeved rolled up and dripping with blood. "Alright he's about to pass out you need to get on with it." he panted. "Madam, I truly am sorry" he pressed his hand together, praying for her forgiveness. Reluctantly the two men made way for Angelina to pass. Joker groaned, grimacing as she entered the room then walked away.

Angelina only had to take one step into the room to freeze. She dropped her equipment bag on the floor, her breath began to hitch. Her first though was that she was hallucinating when she saw her nephew she thought had died. He was alive, but gravely injured. Half the bed covered in blood, he held Sebastian coat against his side. She snapped a look at sebastian as if asking for his confirmation. When he nodded, tears formed his her eyes. "Heal him, madam" he said handing her the bag. "He may not have a lot of time."

Hatred for the man was all she felt. Even so she took her equipment and walked to the side of the bed. Ciel was breathing, but just barely.. He was trying his best to keep his eyes open, but it was clear that his mind wasn't registering much. Angelina pressed the back of her hand onto his forehead "get water and and damp towel." Sebastian did as he was told and left the room. She wiped away her tears and began going to work.'He's just another patient' she took a pair of scissors from her bag and cut the boy's shirt open. She brought out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide cloth to clean the around the wound then carefully moved the jacket away. Ciel was so weak it was easy to move him . Blood started seeping out of the gash. She turned him over on his side and with a syringe she cleaned out the inside of the cut. The boy screamed in pain and Angelina held him down. She held a bandage to his side and waited for him to calm down. 

Sebastian came back with the water and draped the damp towel over Ciel's forehead. "hold him down while I give him morphine and stitch him up." she order. Sebastian sat down on the bed and brought Ciel up on his lap making it easier for him to hold the boy. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's clothes, whimpering from the pain. Angelina took out a needle, a dose a morphine to suppress the pain. Then grabbed the boy's hand to give him the dose.

Once Ciel was numb to the sensation,his writhing had subsided. Angelina could continue to work. She took out her supplies for stitching and threaded the needle "He's lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine once I finish" 

Ciel was still away but his vision was blurry. The boy tried his best not to fall asleep. He looked up and saw Sebastian he lifted his ar up to catch his leader's attention "I'm tired" ciel whispered. 

Sebastian ruffled his hair "you're fine you can sleep if you like" and he did.   
\------  
Now stitched and bandaged Ciel slept in the guest bedroom Sebastian removed all the bloodied bedding and clothing and replaced them. Then met up with Joker in the kitchen who was drinking a glass of gin "it's not even five o'clock you know?"

"I always drink with one of the kids gets hurt take it it don’t happen often" he lifted his feet on the table "how is he?"

Sebastian took a seat and poured himself a glass"he'll live but he won't be able to walk for a few days he'll have to stay in bed" he sighed and slouched against his chair while joker rested his head on the table.

"Guess i'll go tell Doll" 

"I'll go see how Madam Red is doing." 

Sebastian entered the room again. Madam red sat beside the bed watching over Ciel. She paid no mind to him as he walked in. she took a deep breath "how long have you had him?"

"...five months"

"FIVE!" she snapped a cold stare at him.

"They didn't know he was a phantomhive until a week ago to them he was just an orphan we took in. I recognized him, but i've only been back a week as well" raised his hands defensively "let talk outside so we don't wake him" to say Sebastian felt bad was an understatement. He was disgusted with himself for bringing Ciel to her in this matter. He felt guilty putting Ciel in the state he scratched the back of his head, following the woman out and closing the door behind him. 

"How could you let this happen!" she pulled on his collar roughly and shook him. 

How he was going to answer with sounding like he was making an excuse he did not know. He dropped his head in shame. The words felt like daggers. First doll and now the boy. "I know I know. I'm sorry, Angelina."

"You come back and all you do is put your kids in danger. Just like claude you can't even protect yo-" 

"I AM. NOTHING like Claude. I can protect them! I don't put mine in the front lines like that bastard does I love my kids and i'll gladly give my life up for them and the rest of my crew! And Ciel is the same! He did just that. That boy was petrified to be around me and yet he jumped in front of a bullet for me! " he belted out, loud enough that he was sure everyone in the house could hear, where ever they were. His chest heaving as leaned back against the wall.

Angelina was taken aback she took a step back "Ciel jumped in to save you?"

"Yes. it was an assassination attempt on me he was no interest on him"

"And the assailant"

"Dead."

"good."

In that moment of silence tensions between them began to die down. Madam red looked to the ground as if she was thinking and Sebastian knew exactly what was going through her head. "You can visit whenever you want, but you're not taking him"

"He's my nephew I have more right to him than you do"

"He's part of my family now. He's no longer a phantomhive."

"Sebastian!" he eyes widened with disbelief at his words.

"What are you going to do when one of you patients who had problems with vincent finds out that you're taking care of his son. They'll assume he's his heir and kill him and you" 

She looked away and groaned, crossing her arms over she chest "I'll ask him what he wants to do"

"That's fair" 

~At night~

 

Doll sat at the top of one of the stair cases, her thumbs twiddling and her leg shaking. She waited patiently for Joker or Sebastian to tell her it was okay for her to go into the room. Soon enough Joker along with Madam red stood at the bottom floor. Doll sat up straight. Joker only smirked and made a hand gesture that she understood as "go ahead" 

Skipping one or two steps at a time and leaping on to the ground, the girl rushed into the guest bedroom. There Ciel laid on the bed shirtless and bandaged, peacefully sleeping it would seem. She was relieved to find him some what alright. And so she pulled up a chair at his bedside and watched over him.

It was getting late everyone had gone into the room to see Ciel at least once. Molly cried, she nearly got into a full blown fight with Sebastian over why he got shot, later Sebastian explained himself, not just to Molly but to the whole family, as to why he couldn't protect the boy. Molly was the first who had volunteered to take first watch over him, but Sebastian protested and told she she get some rest. Sieglinde laid on the bed next to Ciel before falling asleep and being put back on her own bed. Doll felt the distress of everyone who came in. She herself was in distress, but she didn't have any plans to leave. She sat on that same chair now her head resting on her arms while lying on the mattress. Then she heard the rustling of the sheet along with weak groan. Doll raised her head, Ciel was waking up. She moved closer. Ciel turned his head towards her and slowly opened his eyes. Doll's hand reached to hold his "you're up, finally"

He looked around the room almost as if unaware of where he was. "Thirsty..." he managed to say. His voice was weak and shot.

Doll nodded stood up and ran out the door. Going straight for the kitchen. She slowed down so she wouldn't alarm anyone since at this time a night some were still awake. She walked into the kitchen where Sebastian and Madam Red were standing around the island talking. The stopped as soon as they saw Doll. The girl stood at her place she was sure Sebastian would ask why she was still awake. So she simply said "he wants water" 

Automatically the adults knew what that meant. Madam red rushed past Doll and Sebastian turned to the basin, filling up a glass of water before following the woman "we'll look after him from now on go to bed, okay, Doll?" he patted her head before leaving alone and a bit confused. 

The door burst open fast enough and with enough force to scare Ciel. He jumped on the bed and moved back. Only to bend over and cover his sides because of the pain that suddenly hit him. He whimpered. when he looked up his eyes went wide. For the first time in months he laid eyes on his beloved aunt. "Aunt Anne..." he whispered, tears now starting to form.  
The woman was the same now finally able to properly embrace her nephew, she wasted no time in running to pull him close. He wrapped his arms around her, forgetting all about the pain and his thirst. He hid his face in the crook of her neck in attempt for hide his cries. Though he could do nothing to hid the uncontrollable sobs of joy that came out of him. Angelina pulled back and kissed the top of his head and wiped away his tears. She smiled at him silently saying "everything is alright". He smiled back

A knock at the door made Ciel snap his attention at Sebastian. His eyes darted between his leader and his aunt. He hadn't told any one in his new family about his past prior the incident. No one even knew his last name.... Or so he thought. Perhaps it was better to pretend he didn't know her. The other man walked in holding a glass in front of him. Ciel graciously accepted and chugged the water. Upon finishing he stayed silent looking down at the cup in his hands in hopes of hiding his puffy, red eyes and let the awkward silence take over.

"Five months without seeing your aunt and you say nothing to her?" Sebastian crossed his arms and glared at the boy. Ciel gasped and snapped his head up wide eyed "what kind of disrespect"

"Relax, sebastian." said Angelina before turning to Ciel. She stroked his hair "it's okay. Sebastian and joker know you're a phantomhive. They've met your father before, worked with him too"

Shocked and trying wrap his head the fact. He suddenly thought back to that morning when Joker mentioned Vincent.' So he was talking about my dad' Ciel laid back down and rubbed his bandaged side. Another thought came into his mind, the moment he met Sebastian and how he was manhandled by the brute " you knew who I was THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE THE NEED TO STRIKE FEAR INTO MY HEART WHEN WE MET!" he yelled at Sebastian.

"Don't raise your voice at me. The fuck? I knew your father, not you. There was still a chance you were a spy. I know plenty of stories of traitors and kids you rebelled against their fathers to know You can't be too careful."

"I don't know if I should feel relieved or offended by that"

A soft chuckle left Sebastian before another silence settled, Angelina didn't want to ask Ciel questions about the past half a year Ciel was still tired enough that he could fall back asleep at any moment. Both of them were at a loss for words. Sebastian stepped forward " there's something we want to ask you, Ciel... your aunt wants to take you with her"

The boy's jaw dropped he turned his aunt "y-you're letting me go?" he asked, in a broken voice turning back to sebastian. He didn't want to leave as much as he loved his aunt. He's made a new life, gained a new family. He had responsibilities now as a member, as a brother. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No and no, your aunt wants to take you, but I want you to stay. So we thought it best to ask you what you want to do. Do you want to stay or leave?"

"I want to stay!" Ciel answered, a little too fast. He sat up again and reached out to hold Angelina's hand he was certain his decision might hurt her. He got closer and rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't leave... I..I have a little sister now. I can't leave her"

"Sieglinde?" angelina wiped away tear streaming down her cheek. He nodded against her. She took a break through her nose. Although desperately wanted to take him with her. To see him everyday after she thought she'd lost him. He had lived with the group for five months. He'd grown attached. And they obviously loved him. She remembered Sebastian's frantic voice on the phone, noticed how Joker was drinking to calm his nerves as if Ciel was his own child, how Molly almost fought with her leader to watch over him, Baldroy baking a chocolate cake knowing that Ciel's favorite, Doll sitting at his side for hours, and how unnervingly quiet the house seemed.. "you're right, you're an older brother now you can't leave...promise me you'll look after him" she looked up at sebastian. 

"With my life"


	5. My Brothers keeper, King

With everyone in bed the house was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Sebastian sat with Joker at the dining table researching and going through old records they had. For the past three days they attempted to find information on the man that tried to kill him. Who he was? Who he worked for? Using the pictures Sebastian managed to get after the assassination attempt they noticed a tattoo of two black wings on the back of the man ear, reminiscent of the crest the Angels group once used. Though they weren't sure if he actually was working for the Angels or it was just a coincidence.

At Well past two in the morning, They downed their third cup of coffee and even that wasn't doing much to help, Joker's eye lids began to feel heavy and he could hardly concentrate on his typing. His computer screen became a blur and each word became meaningless string of characters. "Call it a night, Taylor. Go to bed." Sebastian spoke. 

The irishman snapped his attention up. It took longer than it should have to register the man words making it clear that protesting was foolish. He needed sleep. Joker stretched out his arms above his head and arched against his chair, nodding in agreement "Alright, night, Black" closing his laptop Joker went upstairs to his bedroom.

Now alone Sebastian continued his work typing away and pulling up various files on Angela Blanc and Ash Landers "Even from beyond the grave you two manage to taunt me" he murmured to himself. He knew they were somehow involved. He tapped his fingertips on the table when he heard the sound of the door opening and the squeaking of a turning wheel. The baby was awake. Another door opened and closed. Sebastian could only assume that Sieglinde had woken up to go to the bathroom. He'd have to check on her in a bit. 

The minutes passed, Sebastian looked over to the hallway towards the girls' room and the bathroom 'she's been in there a long time' he thought before standing up from his chair. 

The bathroom was empty. Sebastian frowned then went into the girl's room. Upon entering the light of the hallway illuminated the Doll's side of the room. She laid in her bed face down with an arm and a leg over the edge of the bed. Sebastian peered into the room to find the second bed, Sieglinde's, empty. Her wheelchair missing as well. He went into protective dad mode for a second before realising there was nothing to worry about. The girl was still in the house and was out of danger. Closing the door he walked over to check on Ciel. 

Sebastian was careful to open the door as quietly as possible. Just as the light illuminated Doll it shined on the bed and sure enough Ciel was sleeping soundly, Sieglinde curled up next to him. Ciel was resting on his unwounded side, one arm being used as a pillow by Sieglinde and the other arm rested on top of the girl. "How cute" Sebastian hummed. As amusing as the sight might have been, he didn't want Sieglinde to form a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to sleep with someone. He entered and walked to the girl's bedside.

Ciel wasn't in a deep sleep as he would like to be. Any disturbance could wake him up and the annoying, subtle pain that still lingered on his side wasn't making it better. Through his eyelids he could sense the light shining on him. For a moment he ignored it, but the fluttered his eyes open. With his vision as blurry and unadjusted to the light as it was all he saw was a dark, silhouetted figure looming over him and his little sister. The figure reached for Sieglinde and suddenly Ciel was wide awake. He moved back, pulling the girl with him with his arm closest to the pillow and reached for his switchblade, flicked it opened and pointed it at the figure.

A sharp pain spasmed down his sides, but he didn't care. His free arm cradling a still sleeping child. He held her protectively closer to his chest. This figure was quick to grab hand that held the blade. He went in a panic. The boy was about to scream when his vision adjusted and the light shined on Sebastian's facial features. "Calm down it's just me"

Ciel stayed still panting as calmed down from the scare he just got "I could have killed you" he sneered. 

"No,you could have not" he said in a condescending tone. He open Ciel's palm and took the knife away. "You could have hurt the baby though" the boy pursed his lips and gently stroked Sieglinde's hair. "Come now, give her to me so I can put her in her room"

"She can stay here, I don't mind."

"You need to rest not spend all night watching over her"

Ciel opened his mouth to protest again, but before he say anything, Sieglinde began shifting in his arm. She clinged on to the boy and her arm was draped over Ciel's side, unknowing hitting Ciel's healing wound. Ciel winced and slowly tried to move her arm. The bed dipped as Sebastian then knelt down on the bed pulled the sleeping child off of Ciel. He pouted, but let her get carried away. 

The man held her, her head resting upon his shoulder and her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Without another word Ciel was left alone again. He laid down on his back. Breathing heavily through his nose as the surges of pain passed.

In the other room, Sebastian tucked Sieglinde into her bed and lifted the covers over her. At that point she stirred awake blinking at the sudden light coming from the hallway. She recognized Sebastian instantly. Confused as to why he was there she turned her head to the side in search of her older brother, but know one was around. "Where's Ciel?"

"He's sleeping in his own bed" he whispered.

"I want to go with him" she sat up and pulled the comforter off, but Sebastian wouldn't let her "Sieglinde, he's very hurt and needs to sleep you can go see him tomorrow"

"But he doesn't like sleeping alone he gets scared" she pouted.

He gave her a warm smile and pulled the covers over her again"I know I promise i'll protect him in your place." He pinched her cheeks. She huffed, still unsatisfied with not being able to sleep with Ciel, but didn't protest any further. She laid down and snuggled under the blanket. With that Sebastian patted her on the head and left the room. 

Back with Ciel, The bedside lamp was now turned on and Ciel laid on the side closest to the light Sebastian went to him he loomed over him until Ciel notice and opened his eyes. When he did he looked up "you're still afraid to sleep alone?" Sebastian asked. The teen didn't respond, instead he avoided making eye contact and tried to cover himself by rolling over to face is back to his don, embarrassed to admit that he was. Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled him back around "Stop it you can't lay on your wounded side. There now rest up. I'll leave the light on if you want". 

Sebastian retrieved his arm, but his arm was suddenly grabbed by Ciel "wait!" he pulled on the sleeves, he still averted his gaze. "Stay here... just until I fall asleep. Please." 

Looking down, the don wondered how this boy that wasn't afraid to jump in front of a bullet and who pulled a knife on him to protect Sieglinde was still afraid of being on his own. It didn't matter. He still obliged and sat down next to Ciel waiting for him settle back into the bed "i'll be right right here all night if you need me to be"

Ciel only nodded and closed his eyes.

~In The Morning~ 

 

"DOLL! FINNIAN! SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" 

Few days later the Morning started out more hectic than usual. Having to send out his cook and his two bests to do a job for the night Sebastian was left to tend to breakfast ordeals and the kids, which would have been an easy task had not been for everyone's hyperactive and frankly, foul mood. Two of his kids were acting like five years olds running around the house, screaming. Doll was pissed at Finny over some prank and now they were chasing each other around the house. "Going on seventeen my ass you two are little kids!" he hissed. The rest of the house was asleep or out. 

With his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear he spoke to Angelina. With his left arm he carried a sobbing Sieglinde who had accidentally fallen off of her chair giving Sebastian no choice but to console her. With his right hand he stirred a pan of scrambled eggs. 

"Rough morning?" Angelina said sarcastically. 

"Rough? Nah we're fine" he responded with an equally sarcastic tone. 

"How is he?" 

"He can't walk long distances but he's recovering his strength. He has more energy and he's sleeping less. So I'd say he's good" he said and his free hand move all over the place. Using a towel to wipe the countertop, grabbing plate from the cabinet and turning down the heat. He moved around the kitchen island and then grabbed Finny's ear as he ran passed him and pulled him a side getting a silent cry from the boy. "Stay here" he said in an almost threatening whisper and looked at Doll pointed at the dining table as a silent order to sit down. 

Frightened, The two did as they were told, instantly. Then the front door opened and Joker, Molly and Bard entered. Going straight to the kitchen. Molly heard Finny and Doll yelling at each other only to see Doll at the table, Finny sitting on top of the island pressing his hand against his ear and the baby of the house crying in Sebastian's arms. The man in question looking too distracted by the the food he was cooking and the phone call to notice they had returned. 

Joker and Bard sighed while Molly made a hand gesture that said "what the fuck?" Her and Bard made their way to Sebastian while Joker solved the conflict between Finny and Doll. Bard patted Sebastian on the back to get his attention then reached for the pan to finish breakfast. As tired as he was he knew his boss need an extra hand at the moment. 

Sebastian nearly jumped and dropped his phone when he saw Bard he turned sound and saw Molly he let out a breath of relief seeing. They were back ,alive for one, and they could help "What happened?" she asked looking at Sieglinde, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

"She fell off her chair and she's overreacting a bit" he quirked. She rolled her eyes and reached to take a hold of her. Sebastian gently passing her on. Molly rubbing the girl's back until her cries subsided.Now able to talk peace he leaned against the wall to finish his call.

"I'm a bit busy today if I'm lucky I'll be able to visit him tonight maybe tomorrow morning I need to check Ciel for his asthma I forgot to check when I was there" said Angelina.

"He has asthma?" 

"Yeah he was more or less cured the last time I saw him but you know after the fire and all that I want to see if it returned maybe ask Joker if he's had any scares or anything." 

He nodded, taking a mental note to keep an eye out for that. "Alright. By the way I'm thinking of getting him therapy he still has nightmares and is he's got a anxiety and paranoia" 

The woman stayed silent for a moment, thinking "why don't you get one of those emotional support dogs." 

"A dog! The fuck would I do that for?! " he said a little too loud. He looked up and noticed Molly covering Sieglinde's ears and shook her head at him disapprovingly. His eyes widened in realization and the mouthed 'sorry' another note to not swear in front of Sieglinde 

 

"They have dogs that are trained specially for post traumatic stress. One that knows when he's having a nightmare and wake him up. Plus Ciel loves dog and I'm sure Doll would want one after what happen with pluto"

He groaned "can't I just get him a cat does he like cats?" Earning a chuckle from Bard who was piecing parts for the conversation together. Like everyone in the house he knew Sebastian's feelings towards cats and dogs "....he's allergic. Great" 

For the most part breakfast was quiet everyone was a tense or tired. Joker, Molly and Bard planned on sleeping after the meal was done. They fatigue leaving no energy to even start aconversation. There was nothing serious going on but the silence was suffocating to the four kids at the table as if it were a sin to speak. 

The sound of the creaking floor boards made Doll, Snake, and Finny look up from their food. From around the corner entered Ciel Limping in. His body bent forward just a bit to lessen the pain in his abdomen. "Hey look who's up and about!" Joker exclaimed happy to see Ciel strong enough to walk, but Sebastian and Molly dropped their silverware and stood up. She held on to the boy's arm to keep him on his feet "what are you doing you shouldn't be out of bed" she said.

"I'm hungry" Ciel wined.

"I could have brought you food you can't put this much strain on your body especially with your wound...look at you, You didn't even bother to put in a shirt" 

The teen shot a glare to his elder which he was glad that Sebastian didn't see and huffed "I'm tired of laying around. I've been in that bed for the past week." 

"And you'll stay in bed for days to come. I can't have you getting hurt again. Or your aunt will have my head" he muttered the last part. Reluctantly Ciel complied groaning as he turned around. "You can eat here for now then you go back to the room" Sebastian sighed and ruffled Ciel's hair. 

~In The Afternoon~

"I can't believe you're actually doing this" Joker walked behind Sebastian into an animal shelter, giggling as they made their way to the dog area. 

"Shut up!" Sebastian growled. It had been a two weeks since Ciel's injury and the man had yet to properly thank him for saving his life and after Madam Red's suggestion, Sebastian made the tough choice to bring his most hated creature into his house as a reward. "It's the least I can do" they entered the room filled with crates and the overwhelming sound of barks and whines filled the air. Dogs large and small jumped and scratched at the sight of the two strangers. Sebastian threw his head back, disgusted but dragged himself in. Joker on the other hand ran to the cages and knelt down to play with the animals. "any one will do then so pick one?"

Joker stopped "what? Nah you can't just pick one some might be too big some might be violent remember we got a five year old in the house."

"You weren't saying that when you brought the last one. If I remember correctly Pluto was a stray you guys brought him in"

"He was a puppy though." Joker looked around, in the back of the room were the puppies one in particular caught his eye. A small pup lying on his stomach quietly at the back corner of his cage he wasn't as enthusiastic as his companions. Every dog is the room was desperately trying to get adopted, trying to get noticed by anyone who entered, but this was seemed like he didn't care.

Joker crouch down in front to the fence and put his hand through one of the openings, snapping his fingers to get attention. The pup brought his head up but he didn't move from his spot. "Come on, buddy" he called. After a few more calls the pup obeyed and slowly approached . 

He stopped right before he made contact with the hand. Joker could see the pup was smart, eyeing him down to see if it was safe. He was cautious. Even Sebastian noticed this and knelt down beside his friend. Joker opened his palm, part of him expecting the pup to snap at him or run away. Instead the puppy cocked his head to the side and patted forward. He leaned in and laid his head on top of Joker's palm. The man smiled and scratched the brown hair on the pups chin. With his other hand joker petted the black hair that covered most of the body.

The puppy seemed to like the attention, closing his eyes and pressing himself against the hand. He never yelped or barked or nothing. "I want this one" Joker said. 

"Well he's not for you, but he's quiet enough we can take him" Sebastian groaned before standing up and walking away leaving Joker to play with the little thing. 

After the paperwork was filled out they were able to adopt the 2 month old, doberman - german shepard mix for now leaving it unnamed so Ciel could name it as he wishes it was going to be his dog after all. They drove to a store to grab the essentials for taking care of a dog: food a collar, and few toys. Joker let the puppy sit on lap on the way home against Sebastian wishes to leave him in the carrier...in the trunk."hey since he has Shepard blood in him maybe he can be our gaurd dog" Joker said, getting completely ignored. The puppy stuck his head out the window, sticking his tongue out enjoying the fresh air. "I hope we don't have to repeat what happen with pluto."

Sebastian frowned"As long as he stays away from me we should be fine and stop bringing up Pluto at least this one stays still I like him a lot better than that hound."

"Feeling a bit guilty are we? it was your fault we had to give him up" Joker poked at Sebastian face playfully, sebastian clicked his tongue and swatted him away. "Fuck off" 

Once at the house Joker let the puppy walk for a bit. He jumped and ran around his feet Sebastian went ahead and opened the door. He stood at the entrance. "CIEL PHANTOMHIVE TO THE FRONT DOOR" he yelled. 

In the library the five kids sat around the television set playing a round of Mario kart when they heard the mencing shout. The remotes fell from their hand and they all them, Finny, Doll, Snake, and Sieglinde all turned to Ciel who sat at a table reading. He stood up straight, startled and looked at his siblings and then back at the door "Shit, man what did you do?" Doll asked. He shook his head and shrugged. He swallowed hard before standing up making his way out. The other following behind. 

"STOP YELLING YOU'RE GONNA SCARE HIM!" He heard Bard shout as he made his way through the family room. The main entrance was in sight and so was Sebastian. He seemed pissed. Ciel's anxiety increased he heart began to race and his mind was desperately trying to figure out what he did. He stopped at the door frame of the room and stayed still, keeping some distance between him and Sebastian.

"We got you something" Sebastian brought his voice down to a reasonable volume. And in came Joker with a new puppy in his arms. The pup was put on the ground and began running around in circles for the first time since they got him he barked excitedly as he looked around the house. Ciel's heart stopped and his eyes widened he fell to his knees and called the puppy to him. His mood change from fear to joy in an instant.

The pup happily obeyed running to the boy then rolled onto his back so Ciel could scratch his belly "hi, boy" he cooed then looked back at Sebastian with a smile on his face "he's mine?"

That was the first time Sebastian had seen Ciel smile. Genuinely smile. It was as if the boy was glowing, He was so used to seeing him scared or with a resting glare that the new sight stunned him suddenly having a dog around didn't seem so bad and he knew the other kids would react the same way. He nodded and left them to join Bard and Joker in the kitchen. He looked back for a second then turned to the two men "he smiled" he could barely believe it himself. 

Joker chuckled "it's like he lights up the world when does, don't ya think?" Sebastian nodded. 

"Why do you think doll nicknamed his 'smile'?" Bard added. 

Suddenly the sound of the other kids meeting the creature filled the house "a puppy!" Finny and Sieglinde squealed. Snake as always stayed silent and Doll ran into the kitchen "is he ours?" she asked unable to contain her excitement. When Joker confirmed yes. She went back "Ciel keep him away from Bash!" she told him, loud enough to get a message across.

Sebastian rolled his eyes while the other two threw their head back in laughter. "You're still salty about that mut!?!"

"I WILL ALWAYS BE SALTY ABOUT PLUTO!"

"Okay" he said and brushed her off, deciding to to push the subject further.

~In The Evening~

 

The mut didn't have trouble getting accustomed to each and one of them he met and It seemed that everyone who met the new pet was pleased, they all instantly loved him, except Sebastian of course. He avoided the puppy as much as he could, but at as luck would have he'd have to share a room with the new pet since he would be sleeping with Ciel. He stepped into the room grimacing at the sight of the puppy in Ciel's bed. The pup stood up and wagged his tail when Sebastian walked in and jumped on to his bed when the man laid down. "NO! You down." he pushed the puppy away but the dog didn't move. Sebastian glared at him before calling Ciel into the room. 

The boy entered and Sebastian just pointed at the pup "get. It. off. My bed. And away from me. Otherwise it will sleep outside"

Ciel held back the urge to laugh and instead obeyed he took the puppy in his arms and took his to his bed on the other side "I take it you don't like dogs."

"We'll aren't you a smart cookie and no I don't in fact I despise the animal" he threw his comforter over himself "so what did you name him?"

"King" he said and the pups ears perked up when hearing his new name.

"Hmm... we'll he's yours. You take care of him be sure to take him on walk, feed him and in return I hope he becomes a suitable companion" he laid down and turned off the bed side lamp. In the darkness he could hear King panting and ciel giggling "what?" 

"I just remembered my last dog's name was Sebasti-"

"I can make your death look like an accident, Ciel"

"Okay i'll shut up" he said still smiling. Ciel pulled King close to him and covered both of them with his blanket. For the first time in over half a year he fell into a peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A/n~
> 
> A: So I decided to put a kinda filler/ fluffy/ cute chapter after the last cuz yeah sorry ciel.
> 
> Ciel: fuck you.
> 
> A: Aight. By the way if any of you have we heart it the aesthetic Esk app thing for hipsters I made a collection of pic for this story and where you might get a sense of what might happen or just pics that remind me of this  
>  Just copy and paste that


	6. Weston

~In The Morning~

 

The days went by peacefully. Pretty soon days turned to weeks and before anyone knew it, it was already  mid-June. Molly had a birthday, Joker had a birthday. King was four months and growing bigger, Ciel was fully healed and Sebastian abandoned his pursuit for answers about his assassination attempt. It was Bittersweet though, A weight had lifted, but there was still part of him that desired revenge. Ciel did get hurt after all.

Molly sat in the dining room table alone as she searched various review websites for her research. The kids were all outside playing and most of the crew was either out out on errands or, in the case of Sebastian joker and dagger, out on a job. Making the house silent enough for her to focus. 

Then they came. The front door burst open and Dagger barged in screaming victory followed by the sound of Joker and Sebastian's heavy boots squeaking on the floor. King started barking at the sound of the front door opening. The pup ran to greet his masters jumping at Joker and Dagger's legs. Sebastian didn't bother with King, he lightly pushed the puppy out of the way with his foot so he can get through. "Don't kick him you asshole!"  

"I didn't kick him!!"

Molly groaned when they approached her. Dagger shook her shoulders before walking into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Joker pecked her on the cheek and sat across at the table. "Another successful heist I presume" she murmured. 

"Yep and it's not even noon yet. I might have time to take Ciel and Doll to the shooting range" Sebastian pushed her chair to the side and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Oh yeah how smile doing in the that department?" 

"He's Impressive, Joker. I'm serious a few more trips to the range and he'll have perfect aim. Maybe a better shooter than Bard." 

"I don't think he's afraid of the thing no more! He's been shot already" Dagger said. "Getting his own glock would be the next step" 

"Probably... but I'm not going to give him his own yet he's far too young" Sebastian said. He peered over Molly's shoulder onto her computer screen. His eyes drifted over the page he leaned in to get a closer look. Reading the page and the open tabs  "Boarding schools?" 

"Yes" 

"What for?" Dagger walking over beside Joker. 

She huffed "I'm sending the kids to a boarding school." Joker and dagger looked at each other, confused. She heard Sebastian scoff and rolled her eyes, that was to be expected."I'm serious Ciel should be starting his first year of high school and Finny, Snake and Doll should be in their third. I'm sure with an entrance exam they'll be able to get in"

"And you just decided this on your own?" Sebastian said, reclining back on the chair.

"Actually I was hoping you'd agree with me"

"I don't. Why would I send my kids away?" 

She whipped her head around a glared at him "You know why. It's no longer safe for them. Doll got beat up and Ciel got shot. Are you waiting for something to happening to Finny or Snake or, God forbid, Sieglinde?"

The men became tense. The thought of another injury didn't appeal to them, but Sebastian wasn't backing down. "What happened to Doll was once and we took care of it. I don't think it'll ever happen again And Ciel wasn't supposed to get shot, I was"

"I don't give a shit, Sebastian. They got hurt because of our business. Our lifestyle. I don't want them to continue in our footsteps I want them to go to school. Find a passions, pursue a career, make new friends without having to worry about being stabbed in the back. Literally or otherwise."  

"If you want them to get a proper education why don't you just hire a tutor, or if you want them to have friends there's plenty of schools around here" 

"That's not the point! I want them as far away from here as possible where they're safe and away from all this chaos!" 

Sebastian frowned "I'm not going to send them away where I can't watch over them!" 

"I didn't say you were sending them I said I was" 

"Molly!" He slammed his fist on the table. Dagger and Joker flinched but Molly seemed unfazed. "You can't make decision like this I know you act like their mother but you’re not! Snake and Doll have Joker's last name I don't see you asking for his two cents?" 

"I just want them safe" 

"So do I...listen There's a good private school in town. Prestigious, high education, secure, strict."

"Weston college I think it's called?" Joker said and Sebastian nodded "Yeah we can send them there" 

"And Its K through twelve so even sieglinde can start this year"  

"-But do you think the kids will want to? I mean Sieglinde yeah she's starting but Finny, Snake, Doll have never been in a school setting" Dagger joined in  "and Ciel...well he's still iffy about being in crowds or outside for that matter" 

Joker pointed at Dagger in acknowledgment. It was a valid point it wasn't like the kids had the social skills for regular teens. Molly scratched her head "Maybe it could be good for them to be with other kids their age, to make friends? Please Don't go against on this guys"  

And uncomfortable silence settled upon them Sebastian and joker battled with idea for a moment. Sending them away was out of the question, but they weren't fully convinced that private school was the best option either. They also knew Molly wasn't going to let this go "Mehhh...I think it's Beast's call since she is the one that takes care of the kids most of the time" Dagger snickered,breaking the silence. Joker then stood up and slapped him on the shoulder before shoving him out of the dining room. 

"Kid's got a point" Molly smirked. 

Sebastian threw his head back and rubbed his temples. With an exasperated sigh he gave in "It's either Weston or nothing, that's my final answer" he gave her the benefit of the doubt maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

~In the Afternoon ~

 

"No..." Doll's voice was reduced to nothing but a whisper as sadness took over. Her hands were brought to cover her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. She fell to her knees feeling the lump in her throat growing. 

Snake sat behind her jaw dropped. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Keats, the viper that accompanied him at the moment, slithered around him surveying the four kids. Finny sat besides Ciel uncontrollably crying with his face in hands.

Doll turned her head to the side, Ciel was just as in shock as she was. He sat on the ground his arms dropped in between his legs. A single tear falling onto his cheek. He shook his head in disbelief of seeing one of their beloveds die in from of them. "Ezra..."

"You guys know she does survive right? She's a main character they can't kill her mid-arc..says Keats" Snake recited through a sniffle he and his siblings were currently crying over an episode of 'Fairy Tail' when their favorite character had just been declared dead.  

"Then WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT!" Doll fell back onto the floor. 

Ciel wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve "what the fuck, man why did they do that?" 

"Every anime needs a bit a tragedy" replied Keats though his interpreter who was currently trying to collect himself from the heart wrenching event he was forced to go through. 

Footsteps growing closer to Snake's room were heard and the kids quickly tried to hide their tears and puffed up faces. Finny took a deep breath to calm down, Ciel put up his hood up and started playing with his phone while Snake and Doll stared blankly at the television screen. All of them trying to act like they didn't just cry their hearts out a moment ago. 

The door opened and Joker walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the kids' awkward silence. His eyes darted from Finny in particular who had puffy red eyes and was sniffling to the T.V. "Whatthefuck-I'mma make you guys stop watching anime if this is how you get" 

Doll and Ciel turned their head "no." she said in rough tone. 

"Hehe... anyway I need you four downstairs we want to talk to you." He turned around.

The quartet followed,not knowing what to expect Ciel assumed the worst "What did we do?" He asked staying behind his three older siblings subconscious using them as protection. 

"Nothing yet" Joker smirked.

At the living room Molly and Sebastian sat on the sofa, waiting for them. Once there Joker sat best to Molly reclining back on the cushions. The kids stood in front of them in a line formation, Doll stood behind Ciel, resting her chin on the boy's head with her hand draped over shoulders and chest. Ciel didn't mind he was used it. 

"Listen we have something to tell you" Sebastian began. He leaned  forward and looked up at the quartet then at his two companions then back at the four. He took a deep breath. "Beast doesn't love you and she wants you out of the house so you guys have to go" 

Joker threw his head in a fit of laughter applauding Sebastian. Molly gasped "THAT'S- oh my God..."she glared at him then grabbed the nearest item to her, a pillow, and threw it a Sebastian. "Quit fucking lying that's not true!" 

Sebastian was grinning from ear to ear, proud of his joke. He caught the pillow and dropped it next to him. He looked back to the kids and and swallowed the urge to chuckle. They all looked petrified Ciel looked like he was about to have a panic attack, Finny looked like he was about to start crying, Snake's face was drained of color. Doll was the only who snorted and laughed along with Joker.  

When they were all calm Sebastian continued "for real now. We have decided...that you guys are going to attend school" 

Doll burst out laughed but when she realized no one was joining she stiffened "you're kidding right! Please tell you're joking" 

"I'm not. You four will take an entrance exam to join Weston private school this school year based on your level of intelligence I know you'll have no problem getting in" well except maybe finny. He was definitely the brawniest of the bunch perhaps entrance through athletic excellence might be more his route. "Do I make myself clear ?" 

All of them seemed conflicted. Finny and Doll were scratching their heads Ciel purses his lip he clenched his fits in frustration? Anger?  He wasn't sure but It didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. They weren't complaining as the three adults expected them to be but they weren't agreeing either. None of them said anything "Do I make myself clear ?" Sebastian repeated. 

"Can I bring my vipers?" Snake broke the silence only getting a head shake in response. 

"I- I don't want to go" Ciel blurted out, drawing attention to himself. 

All eyes were on the boy as Sebastian sat up straight "oh?" 

"I don't like being around... people and I don't like to go out " 

"You're going to have to at some point, Ciel you can't stay in this small area all your life." He stood up stepping closer to Ciel who was looking solemnly to the ground. "you won't be alone. You'll have your sisters, your brothers. If someone gives you trouble you just have to find Finny and he'll help you. With that incredible strength of his." 

"Hello" Finny waved.

"See and school has countless clubs and activities maybe you can find a hobby." 

Ciel's eyes reminded glued to the floor, his arm swung back and forth to stop himself from fidgeting "come on, smile it's not as bad as your mind makes it out to be" said Joker. His voice was relaxed and soothing it made Ciel look up at him. For a bit he thought about his answer, he could ask to be homeschooled if education was such a big deal, but his pride, the small amount he had left didn't let him. It was as if his subconscious you make fun of him if he turned down just a simple task like going outside. He raised his head to Sebastian and with a somber look he nodded. 

Sebastian congratulated Ciel with a pat on the shoulder. At the sofa Molly stood up "alright your little brother's on board what about you three?" 

Doll, Finny and Snake looked at each other. The girl shrugged "if Smile's going then I'm going, gonna watch over him." 

"I think it'll be fun" Finny added. 

Snake nodded, Keats mimicking his head movements. 

With a smirk Sebastian stepped away. "Good. Dismissed. Now go back and cry over your animes"


	7. At night...

Lights out. Everyone was in bed and asleep. Except Doll and Finny. These babies made the mistake of mixing a cup of coffee with some leftover cake Bard had baked. Now About an hour after Molly had told them to go to bed they lived down their sugar rush together watching rerun cartoons in the darkness of the living room.

"So school?" Doll sighed, draping herself onto Finny's shoulder. 

"I've never been to one I want to try it" 

"I don't know but if they're make us then I guess we got to" she groaned "but the uniforms and the tests and the peo-"

Thud 

The abrupt sound came from the outside it was faint but audible. The two whipped their bodies around to the front door in the direction of the sound, Finny stood up. Doll turned off the T.v and they stayed silent. Another sound came through. This time they heard moving gravel. 

The blond stepped forward his palm began to sweat, his heart racing. He gulped. "Doll, go get the baby and wake up Sebastian I'm going to check outside" 

He took a step forward but Doll grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait, no you don't know what's out there" she pleaded for him to stay put, but he was determined to investigate.

"I'll be fine just go" 

Another thud. 

"Go now!go get Sieglinde!" 

Doll ran to her room she was hyperventilating she pushed the door open and tried to remain calm to not scare Sieglinde. A window in the middle of the back wall overlooking the left side of the house. She took a deep breath and went to sieglinde's bedside. She stroked her hair and lightly patted her shoulder. The child woke up blinking for her vision to adjust. "Doll?" 

"Hey" Doll smiled "come here we're gonna go to sleep somewhere else it's too cold here okay?" 

"Mmkay" Sieglinde rubbed her eyes. Doll lowered herself to take a hold of her little sister and picked her up. The little one rested her head on Doll's shoulder and slowly began to drift back asleep.Giving Doll the cover she needed to hide her panicked expression. She looked around the room checking if there was anything she'd need. She grabbed a pair of headphones just in case the need to muffle noise for Sieglinde.

She looked out the window for a second and saw the the bushes on the other side of the garden move. There wasn't any wind at this time of year. She took a hesitant step closer to the window her arms started tremble when she saw a man figure behind the bushes. The man had his back turned to the house and Doll got out of the room before he could turn around. 

Mid-way up the stairs Doll stopped and looked to the windows for any sight of finny. Thought she didn't see anything it was too dark outside. She gritted her teeth and continued up the stairs. She opened Sebastian and King instantly went to greet her. Doll ignored him and went to Sebastian, shaking him with her free hand "Black... BLACK....BASH WAKE UP" 

Sebastian opened his eyes confused and a bit irritated for being woken up. He propped himself up and saw Doll with Sieglinde in her arm. "What happened why are you up so la-" 

"there's people outside! We heard something Finny went to check and I saw someone in the bushes-" 

Before she could finish, Sebastian had thrown his blanket off of him and got out of bed in nothing but a tank top and sweat pants he grabbed his gun from under his pillow "wake up your brother and stay here" He ordered. 

This kind of thing has happened before people intrude the property in hopes of getting a few hostages or a kill under their belt. Sometimes it was for revenge, or an enemy trying to kill off competition. Sometimes it was just a regular bulgury. The reason wasn't important, Sebastian took every threat at his home seriously and with urgency. Doll wasn't new to this kind of situation either. There was no doubt in she was telling the truth she knew better than to falsely cry wolf.

He strode down the hall to Joker's room and pounded on the door with the handle of his gun. Across the hall was Bard's room a door down was Mey-Rin's all three woken up by the sound. Sebastian was cautious to not turn on any of the lights. He barged into Joker's room. The Irishman halfway to his door. "Intruders. Hurry up Finny's outside." 

Not a second past Joker was running to the other side of his room to grab him gun. Sebastian turned around and saw Bard & Mey- rin doing the same.

Meanwhile In Sebastian room, Doll laid Sieglinde down on Sebastian's bed and went to wake up Ciel there was a window right next to Ciel's bed, he could star gaze every night before falling asleep If he wished. She opened the curtains and scouted before sitting on the bed and woke him up. "Get up!" 

"Whhhhaaaat?!" He shoved her hand away 

"Get up the manor's under attack!" 

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he upright "Wait what?!" 

"Sebastian told me to stay here while they sort it out"

They sat silent for a moment they could hear Sebastian talk with Joker followed by footsteps of them going down stairs. From then on muffled voices we audible through the closed window. Unfamiliar enough that King started growing towards the window. 

The pup's growls only made the two kid's heart quicken. Doll looked out the window to the forested area right across the window. The branches of the trees moved. Her heart stopped when she noticed the man pointing a sniper rifle right at them. "GET DOWN!" She yelled and then tossed herself on the floor dragged Ciel with her. The gunshot ringed and then the window shattered. 

Shards of glass fell on top of them, leaving a few cuts on their hands that they used to over their heads. Their chest heaved, Ciel let out a few curses and reached for King who kept barking. Doll began crawling to to bed where she had left Sieglinde. 

The blast and the window was heard throughout the house. Joker and Sebastian ran to the room with the two kids, Mey-rin following close behind. Right before the entrance when another shot was fired and at her bullet tore a hole at the hall wall getting dangerously close to Sebastian, he recoiled back and pressed his back against the wall next to the door frame just in time. Doll and Ciel screamed.

Mey-rin took the chance and with her own rifle ran in the the room and jumped on Ciel's bed. It took seconds for her to load, aim and fire. The sniper's head was thrown back with a blood splatter decorating the tree trunk behind him. He fell lifeless from the branch and onto the ground. 

Ciel covered his ears on the floor. King jump on the bed next to Mey-rin, growling out the window. The woman rubbed the pup's back and got of the bed. "You two alright?" she asked. Doll held a thumbs in the air and Ciel nodded. The boy quickly stood up and ran into Joker's side. Doll had Sieglinde in her arms. The baby was awake, her lip trembled from fear of the gunshots. 

"Who are they?" Ciel asked,catching his breath

"I don't know, kiddo" Bard scratched his head "we usually never do... come here, baby girl don't cry" he took a hold of Sieglinde when Doll ran out and started rubbing her back calm her down. 

Sebastian was scouting out the window with King. He looked at the dog was growing to the left side of the window he took it a direction to where the rest of the Intruders might be. He went back to the other in the hall "good work" he ruffled Doll's hair. 

Now everyone was up and now one needed to tell them what was going on. They are came out weapons in hand guns, knives, whips anything and everything. They went to Sebastian and Joker to wait for orders. With everyone surrounding him, Sebastian began his commands. "Okay, first and foremost Finny is outside. So now you know keep an eye out for our boy. Now positions. Me and Joker will take the front, Mey-rin you take the roof, start sniping as many sons of bitches as you can"

"Right"

"Peter, Wendy take the left, Jumbo and Bard right sides of the house. Beast and dagger take the back yard ready?"

"Ready"

Joker looked at snake who was in the way back silent as ever "Snake, can you send some of your beauties out there, knock a few out" 

The boy's eyes widens in surprised his snakes had never been used to kill they were just friends to him no matter how venomous the may be. But this simple favor he couldn't refuse if his family needed help he'll command his vipers to do anything. He nodded. 

The irishman smiled then turned to Doll "Alright, princess now for your job get to the cellar and take care of your younger brothers and sister, okay?"

She took a breath and nodded with determination splattered in her face. She took Sieglinde back and ran down the hall, Ciel, Snake and King running behind her. Snake took a detour to his room before the stairs and released his venomous friends he opened his window and with the extension of his arm he gave the order. The reptiles slithered from their tanks and out the window. Snake watched them run some into the forested area, some to the back yard some to the front. With his task complete he could join his siblings in the cellar he kept one vipers,Wilde, wrapped around his arm and shoulder. Just in case. 

Down stairs he met up with Bard who was gathering supplies he kept hidden in the kitchen. The door and stairs down to the cellar was behind the kitchen and patio door. Snake was on his way down when glass doors of the patio exploded. A cloud of fire smoked up into the air before dissipating. Debris from the outside and parts of the broken wall made their way inside Someone threw a bomb at the house. In the blast Finny came flying through. 

The power of it all was enough send Finny into the kitchen. Even when he hit the ground he slid across the floor. Snake covered his face from the debris, coughing at the dust that came from it. 

"FINNY!" Snake turned to Bard who was kneeling over the unconscious boy, he was covered in dust, cuts and half his shirt was burned to shreds from the explosion "come on, buddy wake up" Bard choked on his words he desperately tried to wake him up by shaking him. Bard lowered his head pressing his ear against Finny's chest. There was a heartbeat. He raised his head up again "come on Finnian! WAKE UP!" He growled trying his hardest to keep his composure tragically for Bard, he'd seen this image before one of his comrades dying on the battlefield because of some stupid grenade and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He could stand to see that sight again. Not with finny. He brought his hand down giving the boy a harsh slap across the face. It was a shot in the dark but he had to try. 

With a jolt finny snapped his eyes open. He sat up and coughed to get the dust out of his lungs. He looked around and saw Snake standing over him a panicked look spread on his face. Then turned to see Bard by his side. Then was instantly pulled into a tight embrace "good you're okay" Bard whispered. 

When he pulled away Finny blinked, confused he looked around then his eyes handed in the giant hole in the wall. He remembered. "Oh Bard there's people! Intruders. We gotta go back outside. Did Doll tell Sebastian!?" The blond jumped back up and almost ran out but Bard pulled him back and Snake got in Finny's way ready to block him.

Even though Snake knew if Finny ran into him with the inhuman strength he possessed Finny would probably break a few of Snake's bones. Luckily Finny stopped before that happened.

"Huh! let go Bard I got to back out there!" he pulled his arm but bard has a tight grip on his wrist. 

"You've done enough finny! Follow snake and join the others!" 

"But-"

"No but's! it's Your dad's orders so go!" 

Finny gritted his teeth and reluctantly obeyed he ran with snake to the cellar leaving Bard to defend the house. It was his new job to stop anyone from getting the house. He yelled out to Jumbo telling he'd be on his own to defend the right side. 

They ran down the stairs taking heavy breath they pushed the door open just as quickly as the slammed it shut pressing the two boys pressed their backs against the door. Finny bent over resting his hands on his knees. 

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Sieglinde yelled happily. Finny looked up the baby was wiggling in Ciel's arms she extended her arms forward trying to reach him and Ciel was trying his best to stop her from falling over. The sight brought a smile to the two teens. Finny went over to take a hold of his little sister making sure not to put too much pressure into the hug.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. What happened up there?" Ciel asked. 

"Explosion. Everyone's fine except the patio wall"

A sigh of relief left Ciel "how long do you think we'll be here?" 

"Who knows it can take them anywhere from ten minutes to five hours to get rid of everyone" Doll came put out the closet on the other side of the room, carrying a bat with her "I couldn't find any of the spare guns I know Joker keeps some around here. Found a bat though" she grinned.   
\---  
After about a half hour of endless gunshots and screaming, the kids sat against one of the walls wondering who had the upper hand in the fight outside. Sieglinde sat in between Snake's legs playing with Wilde and King and the other were starting to drift back asleep when things took a turn for the worst,both King and Wilde poked their heads up. King started barking at the basement doors the led to the outside of the house.

Snake swallowed "there's people coming from over there. Intruders" 

They all stood up. Alert. All of them trying their hardest to not freak out. They all looked at the baby in Snake's arms. Suddenly she was the most important one. The only important one. Without saying a word they all vowed to risk their lives to protect her. King started barking louder and Wilde started hissing " They are getting closer"

"Finny get Sieglinde into the closet get King in there too" Ciel ordered. The blond did a he was told he called King to follow him the went into the closet. Doll joined holding a pair of noise canceling headphones and put them over Sieglinde's head. The little girl had no idea was happening but she listened when she was told to stay in put and not to get out. At least she had King there with her. Doll took out her phone and put on some music so she could listen to through the headphones. Finny leaned forward and gave Sieglinde a kiss on her head before closing the door. 

The wooden basement doors were banged on they started rustling. Ciel and Snake pulled them downwards to stop them from opening "Finny help us out!!" Ciel yelled but it was too late before Finny could get to his brothers the door were being yanked up the was a gunshot and a bullet hole went through the wood right in between Ciel and Snake's head They screamed and they dropped down to the floor. The doors were thrown open and four of the intruders jumped in. Three of them holding gun one of them holding a knife.

The last one to come in closed the doors behind him. The four circled them Snake with his hissing viper and Doll with a bat, Finny with his bare hands and Ciel with a switchblade all of them kept straight faces to mask the fact that they were all petrified. 

Ciel blocked the entrance to the staircase leading to the inside of the manor. The leader of the squad, a scrawny man looked at his companions with an annoyed expression he pointed the gun at Ciel. The boy didn't move his expression didn't change, but he couldn't deny the fear that came with staring down the barrel of a gun. "Move, kid, or i'll decorate the wall with your brain"  
The man stepped forward and aligned the gun with Ciel's forehead. 

Tears ran down his pale face, but he was no movement, no sound. "Get out of this house" Ciel choked out. His siblings were breathing heavily they all took a step forward but they could do much with the other three watching them. 

The other goons had their eyes on the other three kids. Finny pressed his back against the closet door, baring his teeth at the one staring down at him. The one with a knife watched Ciel chucking at the teens choice of weapon. 

"Well you asked for it" the man put his finger on the trigger. Unfortunately for him Wilde attacked. Snake's viper sunk its fangs into the man neck. He screamed and dropped to the ground, letting go of his gun in the process. He kicked and gurgled in pain as the venom burned through his veins. His companions turned around and Doll took the opportunity to hit one of them with enough force to knock him out instantly. 

Two left. One of which panicked and started shoot at nothing. He fired several shot. Snake and Ciel dropped to the ground and Finny turned around and tried his best to cover the door. 

The second A larger man much taller than anyone of the kids, grabbed Doll and by the collar of her shirt raised her and pushed her against the wall. She dropped the bat as her head was repeatedly banged on the concrete. Snake got off the ground and ran to stop him but was tackled by trigger happy. He ran snake into the wall hard enough to make the boy spit blood when he fell ground.

The behemoth holding Doll had finally dropped her, but she couldn't get up. To her the world was spinning, her vision flashing and her head pounding. She sat against the wall trying her best to stay awake. He looked down at her then turned to Finny. A sadistic grin stretched across his face "What you hiding there boy something you don't want us to see" he cood. 

An audible gasp came from all four of the kids. Ciel's heart sunk, Snake tried to ignore the kicks that he was receiving and attempted to crawl to Finny but trigger happy was holding him back. He gave an order to Wilde but when the viper got to the behemoth he caught it is his hand clutching the reptile by the head so it wouldn't bite. 

Doll tried to stand up but her dizziness only brought her down. 

Finny didn't turn around it he clutched on the the door knob and pushed himself against the door even more. He took heavy breaths as the man stepped closer. "Dirty magazines? Money? What is it?" The man laughed. He hit Finny's shoulder with as much force as he could muster with the handle of his gun. The blond hit the door but still stood his ground wincing at the pain. When the behemoth saw that Finny was still standing he hit him again, again, and again. Taking pleasure and causing agony. 

But Finny would not fall. Not when Sieglinde sat on the other side. 

With a chuckle the man put his gun away and took of a pocket knife "you got muscle, kid let's see how much you can handle" he plunged the knife into Finny's leg. The boy fell to his knees, but he never let go of the door. He groaned at the sting but quickly regained his strength and slowly stood back up. 

Paralyzed by fear, Ciel watched from the ground his hands were shaking the lump in his throat growing and making it harder to say anything but in coherent choked sobs. Snake was getting pummeled, Doll was at her limit and Finny was being tortured all of them still kicking, fighting through pain and terror. He felt useless. Weak. Powerless. 

In front of him the scrawny fellow that Wilde bit laid lifeless, no one could withstand Wilde's bite. Ciel gulped his eyes tailed the body then landed on the gun he dropped. His eyes widened and looked back at the others. He had to do it. He'd never killed anyone before. He didn't even know if he could, but he had to do it. With trembling hands he reached for the gun and took hold of it. He sat up, making as little noise as possible and pointed the gun at the one tormenting Finny. 

Ciel started hyperventilating, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Adrenaline filled him just like it did when he jumped in front of that bullet. He never understand why he did it even when it could have meant certain death. 

For Sebastian. For the family.

That's why. That's why he stared death in the face and for his family he was going to fire the gun in his trembling hands. He closed his eyes. Shut them tight. He didn't even know if he was going to land a shot. Put his finger on the trigger. And pulled back. The bang echoed when he opened his eyes the behemoth dropped to the ground. Letting go of Snake's viper and the knife he was holding. His mind became hazed, Ciel could hear nothing except an annoying ringing in his ear. The silence was suffocating him he watched as a river of blood flowed out of his victim and spilled onto the floor. 

The one attacking snake stopped and whipped his body around. Now alone he looked at Ciel, rage taking over him the boys looked at the body now paralyzed by shock of what he just did. He just took a life. He killed someone. He clutched the gun in his hands his mouth agape. "you little shit" the man screamed and was about to attack Ciel but Wilde struck again. The man dropped and died the same way the first did. 

Silence engulfed the room once more. Snake sat up against the wall nearest to him. Same as Doll. Ciel in the middle of the room still too shaken up to move he started down at the weapon in his hands the picture of the man dropped replaying in his head. He just killed someone. 

Finny still held onto the doorknob of the closet. He press his body against the door feeling more and more sleepy as time went on the blood loss from his wounds wasn't making anything better. 

Snake huffed "there's more coming I can't tell who it is I just smell blood" Wilde said. They all looked at the basement doors and prepared for the worst. They stood up. Shock nor pain not even a possible concussion was going to stop them. 

The basement doors flew open and Joker and Sebastian ran in followed by Bard and Molly. The four looked at he the kids and studied the scene. All of them mortified by the fact that they let four guys slip passed them. Molly covered her mouth as she looked down at the bloody mess. The relief that the kids felt was enough to bring them all to tears. Doll slid back down the wall laughing in between sobs. Molly ran to her and helped her up. 

Snake stagger to Joker's side and the Irishman cupped the back of his neck pulling him in for an embrace. 

Sebastian was insane with rage to see them in this state he nails dug into his own palm as his fist shook. He looked at Finny noticed how he hadn't moved and how he was holding on to the closet door like his life depended on it. Sebastian and Bard went to his side. The boy had his eyes tightly shut wet with tears. "Finny..." Sebastian pulled on his sleeve as Bard pulled the boy's body off the wall. 

Finny opened his eyes surprised to see Sebastian and let go the doorknob. He stepped back and let him open the door. Sebastian's rage ebbed away when he saw little Sieglinde safe and sound sitting at the end of the closet. Headphones over her head and King resting quietly on her lap. He looked back at his kids and an overwhelming sense of pride washed over him. He was proud of them. He bangged on the door frame and chuckled "God, I love you guys!" He went back to the baby and took off the headphones "Sieglinde, close you eyes for me okay?" He didn't want her to see the horrific scene outside or the state her siblings were in. 

The baby nodded and shut her eyes. Sebastian picked her up and brought her out of the closet. "Molly take her and watch over her for the night" 

Molly grabbed a nearby chair and sat Doll down before getting Sieglinde and going upstairs. The rest of the gang came through. The twins, Jumbo, Mey-rin and Dagger coming down the stairs to check out the scene. Dagger stopped abruptly before getting to ground "Holy shit!"

"What happened! who was supposed to be watching over this part!" Peter yelled furiously. 

"After the bomb exploded I had to watch the kitchen and jumbo needed to help at the backyard" Bard said his head down. "I'm sorry" 

"Sorry? look at them! The kids could have gotten killed!!" 

"Stop it!" Sebastian screamed "they are all alive that's all that matters and every intruder is dead" he looked over the bodies noticed two of them were poisoned one of the had a hit to the back of the head and one of them was shot. His eyes widened, startled. "Who shot him?" He whispered He bought his head up looked at Finny and Doll, and finally Ciel who attention was stuck on the man gunned down. That was when Sebastian noticed the gun in Ciel's hands. 

He walked over to Ciel the boy getting more and more uneasy with every step he took his hiccuped sob getting more frantic. Sebastian stopped inches in front of the boy. Without saying a word Sebastian took the gun from Ciel's hands. 

Everyone seemed to put two and two together "oh God" Bard's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry kid" dagger commented. The first kill isn't something easily forgotten. It was something emotionally damaging. Something Ciel shouldn't have to deal with.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and threw himself at him finally breaking down "I had to. I had to. I had to. I'm sorry " he chanted sobbing into Sebastian bloody tank top.

Sebastian ran his fingers in the boy's hair pulling him closer and rubbed his back "it's okay" he kept telling him. "You did good" 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't- I couldn't protect them I'm so sorry!" Doll broke down as well falling from her chair onto her hands and knees. She begged for forgiveness 

"I could have done more" Finny whispered but it was loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

None of what happened was their fault but they were blaming themselves it killed Sebastian, Joker, Bard... they all got hurt they all put their life on the line yet they think it wasn't enough "be quiet all of you!." Sebastian hissed " i'm proud of you four. You fought. You protected each other and if it wasn't for you Sieglinde probably wouldn't have lived through tonight" 

The all raised their heads up at Sebastian "Finny, Doll if it wasn't for you two we wouldn't have known about the attack and we would've been killed in our sleep. Princess, told you to take care of them, but we weren't expecting them to come it. Don't beat yourself up over it. Snake you wiped of two of them. Ciel you took out one twice your size" he wiped the tears from Ciel's cheeks "you all did good tonight. Now I want you all to go upstairs and get some rest. Do I make myself clear?" 

No one responded, surprised by words. However comforting they might be Ciel still felt the guilty so did Doll and Finny "don't make me repeat myself" 

"Yes sir" Doll said and made her way to Finny she put his hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him to the staircase. He took one step forward but his wounded leg and fatigue got the best of him he began to collapse his body falling over Doll luckily she was the to catch him "Fin? Finny you okay?" she wrapped her arm his waist pulled him up. He was too tired to move of to speak he could barely keep his eyes open. "shit..." 

Mey-rin and Bard went to help him up "we'll watch over him tonight, Doll you go up" Mey- rin said. Doll stepped back and made her way up the stairs. Dagger following behind her then Bard & Mey-rin with Finny.

Snake and Ciel and the rest of them followed soon after. Sebastian and Joker were left alone in the cellar taking in the bloody mess that was left behind "you think it was Claude?" 

"No he would've left a message or he would've been here" 

"Then who?" 

Sebastian shook his head no "don't know?" 

"How many enemies do we have besides The Spider"

"Do you want me to list alphabetically, or randomly" Sebastian snickerd.

Joker chuckled and sighed "They're traumatized, Black. Ciel took his first kill and he's thirteen" 

"I know...I still not going to train him or any of them for that matter like Molly said I don't want them to follow in our footsteps" 

Joker didn't say anything after that. They were about to walk out when the moaning and groaning came from one of the corpses the turned around on of the guys lifted himself up and rubbed his head. "Look at that the kids left us a lead" Joker exclaimed. 

The intruder whipped his body around and looked like was about to piss himself Sebastian and Joker grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground the both pointed their guns at him. The man started screaming "Wait! please don't kill me!" he pleased. 

"You nearly killed my kids why should I let you go?" Joker asked nonchalantly. 

"I'm sorry! They were orders I'm sorry" 

Sebastian stood up pressed his foot against the man's throat."Orders from?" 

"Please don't kill me I'm begging you!" 

"Who sent you?!" he pressed his foot harder the man coughed. 

"Brandle! Cedric Brandle! That's who" 

"Hmm don't know him what else?"

"He's one of the new leaders of the Angels group Angel Blanc chose him just in case she or Landers were murders their group could still carry on!" The man coughed and pleaded to not be killed a pathetic sight really. "That's all I know! Please Have mercy!"

Sebastian let out a growl and took his foot of the man's neck only point his gun at the worm's head and shoot. Joker recoiled back "You fucking douche! you almost blew my ear out"

"Sorry" he walked around for a bit with his hands on his hips. "Now we find out where Brandle lives."

"And how many other backups Ash and Angela have"

After a moment of utter silence they made their way up stairs. The kitchen was destroyed the front and back yards a mess and covered in corpses. They were all exhausted, but only the five kids of the house were going to sleep. It was routine to stay up the night of an attack just in case there was an aftershock and others came to cause more trouble. Tomorrow sebastian would call some of his allies to come and help clean up the bloody mess. Two day from tonight the house would be covered with guards employed by the family but tonight they stayed up.

In one room Molly watched over Sieglinde as she slept with a whip in her hand the other bringing the curled girl closer to her. In another, Joker sat at Snake's bedside. In Mey-rin's room, her and Bard treated Finny's wounds and patched him up. In her own room Doll slept soundly with Dagger and Peter guarding the door and window. Jumbo and Wendy in the kitchen guarding the gaping hole in the wall. Wendy holding a tray of filled coffee cups that she'd give to ner family for the long night ahead.

And finally, in the Master bedroom, Sebastian sat on Ciel's bed gazing out the window, with a gun in his hand. Ciel slept on Sebastian's bed that night with King by his side. The loyal pup watching intently over his master. Sebastian looked at the boy and wondered if his mental recovery might have taken a step back.


	8. Afterwards...

After the events of that night the kids were sent to a safe house in the outskirts of town. In between county line were miles of quiet, wide open rolling hills where a cabin could easily be mistaken for an ordinary barn. It was in the middle of nowhere, but it was safe. In the time they were there, the rest of the family worked on the manor; rebuilding the broken wall, cleaning up the red mess, and fixing the broken windows. It would be another week before Ciel, Doll Finny, Snake, and Sieglinde could return. They already spent a week and a half at the cabin.

Everyday one of the adults would come by the cabin to check up on the five. They'd bring them food, movies and books to keep them entertained. The barren plains provided freedom to run and for king to exercise,but the cabin was just a cabin. With no extra rooms the small cottage consisted on a porch and kitchen, a table, a couch, and an old television set. At night Sieglinde got the couch to herself, while her older siblings slept on the floor in sleeping bags. 

As uncomfortable as the sleeping arrangements were, none of them complained. It wasn't like that was their first time sleeping on a floor. At least they had a roof.

Each morning would start off with groaning in pain from a stiff back and then a light breakfast. Today cereal was on the menu. Doll was up first and took it upon herself to serve the bowls for her and her younger siblings. Snake woke up and went straight to the bathroom, Finny went to wake up sieglinde. 

The youngest boy was the last to even sit up. Ciel's mood dropped dramatically after the break in at the manor. He didn't have to motivation to get up in the Morning. The day after the intrusion Molly, Sebastian and Doll tried to get him out of his room. That day he didn't get out of bed. The memory of his first kill still fresh in his mind. He blankly stared at the ground then Snake stood In front of him extending out a hand to help him up on his feet.

Breakfast went on quietly save for the T.v that was playing in the background. Seiglinde sat on Ciel's lap as she requested, she too noticed the boy's solemn mood and wanted to comfort him. To Ciel, she was the only thing that kept him from going insane after what happened. He looked down at her and thought about what Sebastian said. If hadn't done what he did Sieglinde might not have lived through that night. He rested his chin atop her head, just like Doll does to him. 

The news was playing  a story was being covered. "Last night corporate leader, Cedric brandle was found tortured and hung at his home in the valley. Most of his land in flames." The four oldest whipped their heads in the direction of the television, they were jaw dropped, holding their breath as they listened. "Authorities believed that this incident might be a part of mafia violence. As in the search through the ruins they found evidence that Brandle had ties with the Angles Group, a gang that mysteriously disappeared two years ago" 

"Holy shit..." Doll whispered 

"That settled the score." Ciel said, quietly eating a spoonful of his lucky charms. 

Finny and snake blinked they didn't know what to think. They all knew that it was their family's doing. They all heard talk of Cedric the morning after the attack. Doll knew they It was going to brutal and messy but she wasn't expecting them to set his entire property ablaze.

Snake quickly grabbed the remote and changed it to another channel where Sesame Street was playing before Seiglinde started asking questions. They all continued on with breakfast. As usual. 

That was when King ran to the door and wagged his tail anxiously waiting, indicating someone was coming. Sebastian walked in with Dagger trotting behind. "Good you're all huddled up"  he walked to them, setting a stack of papers at he middle of the table "for school" he said with a smile. 

The boys reached for the papers it had everything from brochures to student handbooks and and maps "in two weeks you all have to take an entrance exam to see in what classes and what house you'll be put in to. I had to pull some strings and call in a few favors so do you best and pass." 

Ciel was confident that he was going to pass he had been homeschool for most of his life but he always had an advanced education. Unfortunately, The school exam was pushed to the back of his head, to him it wasn't important. He slumped back on his chair and tossed the papers back into the table."Houses?" 

"Yes based on your personality, academic, athletic and or artistic strengths you'll be put in one of four house. That's all I know I haven't read all of the papers" 

"We're going to hogwarts?" 

"Essentially, yes. Just no magic"

"Damn" Doll faked disappointment. 

 

"I just started reading Harry Potter" Finny decided to join the conversation. Right then Doll opened her mouth to say something but the blond beat her,his smile turning into a scowl "I swear to god, Doll if you spoil anything I'll punch your throat " 

She chucked and said nothing. 

 

Sebastian stayed at the cabin for a bit to fill out some of the paperwork and watch over the kids. The t.v was still playing in the background, the crow smirked when the Brandle's story was being talked about. The cabin was quiet since dagger was out side with the kids. Ciel walked in, sweaty and tired from running with king. 

He made his way to the fridge to get a cold bottle of water. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Filling out you guys information, you're going to need an alias." Sebastian replied. 

Ciel bent over the back side of the couch, looking over Sebastian's shoulder "why? Robin? Really?" 

" I was over hearing Joker and Dagger talk about the Batman comics and the name just came to me. And because Unlike, the others you're are supposed to be dead"

"Oh" Ciel swallowed. 

Sebastian continued on filling out the papers when he stopped and sighed"You know the circumstances in which your parents died in right? Your father especially." 

"Yeah. That fire wasn't an accident" he replied quietly.

Sebastian nodded. "Someone took everything thing your father had. If word got out that you, the heir, are alive...you might have both: a target on you back and a price on your head" He tapped Ciel head with the pen. "And it's now my job to protect you so I'm giving you an alias. since me and joker flipped a coin and I won, I get to adopt you so you can use my last name." 

"Okay" he said and watched the news go on for a bit. News coverage about taxes and cops and crimes. "Hey, Sebastian?"

"Hmm " 

"What's your front?" 

"What do you mean whats my front?" 

"Well mafia isn't really legal. My dad had a front so he'd have something to tell the cops whenever they asked where all his money came from. He had The Funtom company as his front, but he was also selling guns in the underground." 

Sebastian stopped again and looked over his shoulder at the boy"Interesting you know all that"

"I'm the heir I'm supposed to know. I would've started my training on my fourteenth birthday" 

The Don chucked "if you really want to know, wine. That's my front. We produced and sell wine" 

"Hmm. Nice... can I try some" 

"Sure. When you're twenty-one" 

"Oh now you follow the law?!" 

"When it comes to you guys, yes" he thumped Ciel's forehead.

Ciel rolled his eye and made his way to the door to join the others once more. Though Sebastian had one last thing to ask"by the way how are you?" 

The boy turned around "I'm fine?" 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes"You know what I mean. We do take lives, Ciel I'm sure you already saw the news. Killing comes with our lifestyle,But you took your first and that not easy to get over. It wasn't easy for Joker, for Dagger, for Molly. It wasn't easy for me either. That's why I'm asking. How are you?"

Ciel stayed silent for a moment it was obvious he wasn't okay. Sebastian and the other might have been numb to bloodshed, but he wasn't."I killed someone... there's blood on hands; a stain that will never come off. The image of him hitting the ground, the-the blood running all over the ground it still plays in my head, like a broken record" Ciel took a deep breath, feeling a lump in his throat get bigger. "I killed him"

"I know, I'm sorry it should have never happened. I fucked up there. Just remembered he would have killed you, and Finny, Doll, snake and Sieglinde. What's worth more to you. Their life? Or his?" Sebastian asked, getting only a nod for a response, before Ciel walked outside.


	9. First day

They all passed, they all entered they all got assigned their classes and got sorted into their houses. More importantly, they were back that their actual house. Now they all awaited the first day.

The day came. Weston college was starting its new school year and Doll Taylor was about ready to jump out of her window when Sebastian came in to wake her up. He yanked her blanket off her and shook her a bit, chucking at her discontent. Later dared to use his sickeningly sweet, angelic facade of a voice to wake up Sieglinde. Doll glared at him " you two-faced bastard" 

He laughed "hurry up and get ready, breakfast is in the kitchen" then he walked out the door. And so, Doll forced herself out bed and put on her uniform. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. The idea of going to school and waking up early wasn't what put her off. It was the uniform she dreaded. Her uniform: A white dress shirt,a green tie and black blazer and since she was a girl...a skirt. A damn skirt. How she hated wearing such things. It was too girly for her tastes. She wished that they would let her wear pants like her brothers, but no, the rules stated that girls have to wear the skirt. 

Her blazer was decorated with the Green house emblem, the Green Lion.Those whose strong suit is athleticism got put in the green house. Finny was placed in the same house as well. Ciel and was sorted in academic blue house of sapphire owl and snake in the artistic violet house, violet wolf. Sieglinde didn't have a "house" yet since she was in kindergarden learning the basics and not much else. 

With a exasperated huff she turned away from the mirror and went to Sieglinde. Doll pulled her by the legs until she was sitting at the foot of her bed. The child giggled at the feeling of getting dragged. Doll dressed her and picked her up to sit her on her wheelchair. 

They went out and joined the rest of the boys in the dining room. Ciel was irritably glaring at the ball of energy that was Finny. The blond had been looking forward to today since he passed the entrance exam. And now was jumping around the kitchen. Snake was quiet as always. Ciel was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He dropped his head on the table "I'm actually going to commit suicide if I have to wake up like this every damn day" he murmured.

"Same here" doll agreed. 

"If you're going to kill yourselves please do it outside" Sebastian entered carrying plates of waffles for the girls. "It's just school it's not going to hurt you" 

"No but sleep deprivation might" Ciel said taking a bite from his breakfast. 

"Then you best fall asleep early and stop watching high school musical so late at night" 

"I wasn't watchin-" Ciel stopped only to look down to hide his blush, Making His siblings giggled and carried on with breakfast. 

Sebastian dropped them up at school and the kids stood and stared of the massive gothic style chapel, of course it wasn't a chapel it was the main building where all the offices were, but it was still jaw dropping to look at. It still hadn't sunk in that they made it into the school or if was even real life "it's a real hogwarts alright" Doll said. The others nodded in agreement. 

With a map in hand Doll moved through the enormous world. The place was split into three main campuses the high school, the middle school and the elementary. Each area consisting of three two-story buildings and a court yard. In the case of the middle and high school, a track and field was also included. It took a bit of navigating, but Doll was finally able to get to the elementary school campus to drop off Sieglinde at her kindergarten class. 

Sieglinde began to get excited by seeing kids her age play on the playground even thought she couldn't join in on the fun. Her legs didn't allow her. Nonetheless, she still was ecstatic to be there. 

Doll took her to her class and met the teacher. "You must be Doll and Sieglinde" she gave them a welcoming smile. 

Doll returned the gesture "yep! Im guessing my parents talked to ya already" 

The teacher nodded "of course you have no reason to worry she'll be fine. Now If remember correctly the warning bell for the highschoolers should be ringing any minute now" 

And sure enough a bell rung Doll looked at the time at her watch '7:55' "oh crap" she said, bolting out the door. "Bye Sieglinde!" 

She had five minutes to run to the other side of the school to the high school campus then run to the second floor of the eastern building.   
Out of breath and tired from running up the flights of stairs she made it to her first period math class in time when the took a seat at the nearest open seat at the front. "I made it. I made it" she breathed out. The laid her head on the desk 

The was a tapping at her table top "sit up in my class please Im not going to ask you again." A man in a suit and glasses said monotonously. He went to the front of the class. Doll eyed him as he walked he seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where. "If I have your attention I'll start right away. My name is Mr. Spears and I'm your math teacher. I'm going to explain the lessons once for introduction and once for review if you don't understand something I expect you ask you classmates before you ask me. My day ends at four Thirty so I won't answer anything after then. Is that understood" 

Not as intimidating as Sebastian but he gets the point across. 

"Further more, the breaking of any rule will not be tolerated any defiance or unacceptable behavior will be sent to the principals office no questions asked and I'd rather not do any extra work by having to punish you so it is in our best interest that you follow the rules."

His students nodded "alright now I'll call roll" be brought out a folder that contained a roster. Mr. Spears sighed "Good lord, it had to be" be muttered and read out the first three names "Canterbury, Timber and Thompson Anafellows" 

Doll sat up straight and froze afraid, too turn around and she prayed to god she was in a nightmare. Timber laughed "its nice to you too, Mr. Spears" 

" can't say the same for you boys I hoped that you three wouldn't be put in my class again, but it seems my employers are doing this to spite me" 

'COME ON' Doll subconsciously yelled. Out of all the people be her school mates it had to be the ones that beat her to a bloody pulp. She suddenly began to feel tense, uneasy, scared not only for her sake but for her little brothers This year wasn't starting off good. 

Mr. spears began reading off the Names on his list "Doll Taylor" he said. 

She flinched almost jumping in her seat. She timidly raised her hand. When the teacher moved on she slowly turned back to look at the triplets they sat at the back row side by side Timber and Canterbury were wearing a green house uniform whereas Thompson wore a blue house uniform. 

They attentive listened to Mr. spears go over the detailed syllabus with their heads facing the board the two greens didn't bother to look at her in fact they seemed to be avoiding her gaze. She caught Canterbury stealing a quick glacé before going to Mr. Spears. Thompson on the other hand, looked back at her giving her a sympathetic look. Then she turned her head around. 

The hour passed even though it seemed like an eternity. The bell rung and the students began shuffling their belongings, putting everything in their bags to begin their way to second period. Doll draped her backpack over her and waited for the triplets to be out of the room so she can walk out. "Taylor. Come here" she heard Spears say. The room was empty by now and Doll made here way to the teacher. "You're one of. Sebastian michaelis' kids aren't you?" 

"yes sir" 

"Good. Tell him he owes me money." 

Her eyebrows furrowed "Mmm okay? Is that all?" 

"No. I know about your...clan's feud with Faustus. I'm going to keep you as far away from the Annafellows as possible. I want you guys on opposite sides of the room at all times. I'd hate to have blood stains on my floors. Understood?" he adjusted his glasses and went back to his class plans. 

As surprised and confused as she was she made sure to hide it well "Yes sir that works all too well for me I also don't want any issues" she said, backing away slowly, if he knew about the feud and if Sebastian owed him money he wasn't someone to be messed with. 

"Alright now go or you'll be late for you next class" he waved her off and she took off. 

As soon as she got out the door and turned a corner to the hall her arm was yanked back. She gasped and turned around and was about to start throwing punches "wait, Doll calm down please!" 

She took a step back. It was Thompson. his brothers weren't with him, but still she got scared. She ignored him and walked to her next class but she he pursued her. He ran passed her and blocked her "please hear me out!" 

"Get out of my way, Anafellows!" 

"Doll wait I just want to apologize" he continued to walk backwards as she walked forward. 

"No after what you and your brothers did to me no thank you" 

"We went overboard I know I tried to get them to stop I couldn't" 

"I'm going to be late for class"

"Tardys don't count the first day so it doesn't matter" he gripped her shoulder and got down to eye level with her "listen I'm sorry. I'm not apologizing for my brothers because they would do it again I know that for a fact, but I-i I've regretted what happened since my godfather gave us the order" 

She tenses up and feared what he might do. He wasn't hurting her with his grip, but being in his presence made her want to flee "let me go, Thompson" she said Calmly. 

"Doll I truly am sorry...I'm willing to put all of this behind us even the fact that Michaelis had my brothers shot I know we hurt you, but I am sorry" 

"That's probably it you're trying to get revenge on Sebastian so you're trying to gain my trust. Did Claude put you up to this" 

"NO! no Claude doesn't know I'm doing this, neither do my brothers. I'm sure if any of them found out I'd be crucified. I swear on my life this is sincere" 

"You've done hits, you've done a lot worse to others why are you suddenly taking this to heart" 

"I don't know I just" he let go of her and stepped back. "it was fucked up even I have to agree with that you did nothing wrong and you really aren't involved with your familys business. Plus Ive never hated you. I'm sorry, Doll, please so the school year will be less miserable for the both of us" 

"Just stay away from me, my brothers, and my sister"

"Okay cool I have no business with them in fact if you need help with them I'm willing to h-"

"NO!"

Thompson's head dropped " ok... I just really want to make it up to you"

Right then A lost finny turned a corner. His eyes fixed on the schedule in the hands he looked up and around to find his next class when he saw Doll with her back to him. In front of her Thompson leaning against the lockers he went into a rage and clenched his fists crushing the paper in his hands. He marched towards them.

The squeaky soles of shoes made Thompson look passed doll. Thompsons face went white and began to walk backwards as finny approached"shit, Doll, you brother" 

The girl turned around to face finny and for a moment she debated on letting him do what he wants or stopping him. She huffed as finny passed her. She pulled him back with all he strength but he continued "Stop it finny!" She grunted. 

"He beat you up, doll!" He looked over his shoulder. "I should kill him!" 

"Not here, not at school remember Sebastian don't want us to start anything" she pulled him  closer "stop it let's just go" she snarled and pulled him around the corner with her. Finny gave one last death stare to Thompson then followed Doll.

Once alone, Thompson took a sigh of relief that he didn't have to fight Finny but then again he felt frustrated that he didn't complete his personal mission. He really wanted to make it up to her. He punched the wall then made his way to his class. 

 

At the northers building the freshman class took their lessons. On the second floor Ciel sat quietly as the teacher called out the names on his roster. "James Maken" 

"Here!" A blonde boy in a red house uniform sitting next to Ciel raised his hand up high. Ciel instinctively jumped because of sudden burst of energy that his classmate gave. The blond put his hand down and leaned back on his chair. 

The teacher continued "Robin Michaelis"

Ciel said nothing and quietly raised his hand.

"Are you related to Finnian Michaelis, Robin?" 

The boy nodded "he's my older brother"

"He's in my third period class. Odd you two look nothing alike" the teacher walked past Ciel and went on with the roll. 

Only an hour left till freedom, so far school has been partially okay, partially unexpected. During his third period, physical education class he learned that first years were mixed with students of second, third and fourth. This was the only class that was separated and reserved for a specific house. Meaning Ciel's PE class would consist of all sapphire owl students. 

At the beginning of roll call Ciel heard the name 'Thompson anafellows' and flinched he dug his nail into the palms of his hands and took a few breaths through his nose to stop himself from cussing the older boy out. 

Only an hour left to go. Ciel snuggled back into his seat and slouched, twirling and pencil in between his fingers. "Michaelis huh?" Ciel turned his head to James who was looking right at him curiously. He nodded. 

With a humph James turned his attention to the syllabus on his desk and looked over it. "Didn't know Sebastian had a new chickling" he said quietly "hey listen, tell your new daddy to stay away from my family" he turned to Ciel with a straight face "before I slash his throat" 

The threat left Ciel in a mixture of emotions he was crossed between taking it seriously,standing up and getting into a fight or laughing. Either way Ciel was pissed, this boy's attitude, they way he just unjustifiably, and randomly threatened his Don made him was to punch him. He narrowed his eye and turned away as if nothing happened. Staying quiet for the rest of the agonizingly long period. 

The syllabus was looked over, an easy homework assignment was given and now students began shuffling out the door. Sporting the same glare, Ciel walked right behind James. 

Right out side was Doll waiting for him to get out along with Finny and Snake. James strutted right to them and Ciel got ready to pounce. Doll rolled her eyes and let her head fall back in annoyance. "Doll, I see you're all healed" James said almost mockingly 

"Yep I see dumb's leg and dumber's arm are all healed as well"  she replied. 

By then James didn't reply, obviously fed up and then walked away giving a final death stare to Ciel. "You guys know him?" 

Doll nodded and pulled Ciel under her arm as the made their way through the halls "James Macken, or Jim. He's...he's Claude Faustus' nephew, and the cousin of the anafellows"  she  groaned. "This schools infected with spiders" 

Ciel blinked "his James dangerous?"

"He's more experienced than us. He's actually done hits on his own" 

"Hits?" 

"Kills, assassinations that kinda thing" 

Ciel swallowed for a moment glad that he never attacked the kid. They left their campus and marched to the elementary school campus to pick up Sieglinde at the kindergarten area.  The playground was in closed with in a wooden fence to keep the youngsters from running out and getting lost. The place was filled with kids jumping and running around the play structure, but it didn't take them very long to find a girl in the wheelchair. 

Off to the side was a sandbox where Sieglinde was at. He chair was parked off to the side as she played in the sand with a little boy with brown hair. They laughed and continued to dig and build castles. Ciel smiled at the sight of his little sister happily playing. He looked up to the rest of his flock but obviously they weren't pleased. They all looked either worried or mad.   
Doll was running her fingers through her hair "this place really is infested with spiders"  she muttered, her irritation growing. 

She jumped the wooden fence and went to Sieglinde finny and snake following her lead. Ciel...had to unlock the fence. Doll swiftly picked up Sieglinde off of the sand. The younger girl let out a squeal when she was pulled up. The boy looked at the teens but said nothing "you're leaving, lindy?" The boy asked. 

Sieglinde didn't have time to respond before she knew it she was being carried out of the playground. Doll held her in her arms while Snake pushed the wheelchair and the other two boys followed "that's was my friend, Luka! He's in my class" she exclaimed. 

"Great" Doll said bitterly "lets go home mmkay?"

"But I wanna say goodbye to him" she pouted. 

"No let's go...." she slowed down and stopped before getting to the gate of the fence. A man clad in black was about to enter. Doll moved to the side to make way  and held  Sieglinde closer to her. Finny pulled Ciel behind as the man walked through the playground. Ciel took a moment to look at Doll. She looked scared and had her gaze fixed on the ground. Snake looked uncomfortable and Finny was determined to keep him out of sight. 

"Doll!" A voice called from outside  the play area. It was Sebastian and he watched how the all became entranced by fear. The kids turned around, Sebastian made a hand Gesture that said come here. 

They waisted no time they practically ran out of the of the play ground. Ciel still confused only followed their lead. When the got to Sebastian doll put seiglinde back on her wheelchair. "Black,please tell me you didn't know! Otherwise the only explanation is that you're trying to get us killed"  

Sebastian shushed her "come on lets go" 

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Ciel snapped but before anyone could give him a proper answer a low voice called for Sebastian. Ciel saw the man who walked past them second ago holding Sieglinde's new friend by the hand. 

Sebastian sighed and put his hands on Doll and Ciel's shoulder "what do you want?" 

The man looked offended for a second "Luka just wanted to say goodbye to his little friend is that so bad?" Luka let go of the man and ran to Sieglinde to give her a hug. Then man got closer. "and I guess I can the newest addition to your flock"  he looked down at ciel.

The boy felt finny pull him back a bit. "Robin I think it was. James told me you were in his class" 

Ciel frowned "you know James?"

"Of course! he's my nephew and Luka's brother" 'Claude Faustus' Ciel thought he figured it out almost instantly and took a step back, almost bumping into Sebastian chest. 

"It's okay, Robin I'm not gonna do anything to you... at least not while Sebastian is here" 

Ciel and doll sucked in a breath. Both Finny and Sebastian pulled him behind them. Even Luka seemed to understand stand what Claude had said he ran from Sieglinde and latched on to Claude leg "don't hurt him" 

"Relax I was only kidding" Claude ran his finger through Luka's hair "so did he take take your last name or joker's?" 

"Mine." Sebastian answered. 

"Great yet another crow I have to worry about" 

"You don't have to worry about my kids they aren't my foot soldiers like James and the triplets are to you"

" you run your clan they way you want let me run mine the way I want"

"Of course but your kids are foot soldiers and I will treat them as such so I swear if the triplets or little jimmy lay a hand on my kids while they're here-" 

"What? You'll shoot timber and Canterbury again" 

"No, but I promise they will be begging for death" he faked a smile.

A heavy silence weighed on them all the kids wanted to do was run all of them including Luka. Doll looked down at the kid and felt pity for him he seemed so distressed.

"And if you're kids do something to mine?"

Sebastian snorted "I don't something like that will happen but" he turned to the oldest four amd gave them a warning look. "If they do something then you decided what happens to them" so don't fuck up. "Then again I don't think that will be an issue"

"Lets hope not" Claude picked up Luka and the boy waved at them as Claude pushed passed Sebastian. Sebastian smiled as a farewell until his rival was out of sight. 

"Did I just meet Faustus?" Ciel asked finny in a hushed whisper. 

"Yes. Now If you don't want to stay here you can tell your 'mother' and she take you out but possibly send you to boarding school" Sebastian took of hold on the handles of sieglindes wheelchair and led the way to the car "Sieglinde I want you to stay away from that boy okay?" 

"No!" She crossed her arms "I don't want want to he's my friend"  

Sebastian groaned "out of all the kids" he whispered to Doll. "But I don't want you to be his friend" 

"I don't care!" Seiglinde yelled. "He was the only one who said he like my wheelchair"

She was about to throw a tantrum and the boys stepped away a bit "well Luka is five what's he going to do" Doll said, maybe Luka could be the only exception with the spiders.


	10. Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's past catches up to him

"Maybe we should just take the bus?" 

The five stood at the front of the school dying of boredom, waiting for Joker to pick them up. Finny and Snake were laying on the grass trying to stay awake. Ciel and Sieglinde were playing a game of chess on Ciel's travel size kit, and Doll kept checking her phone "Joker said he'd come, if he doesn't show in ten minutes we're taking the bus." 

Silence settled upon them until a low subtle rumble was heard. They all turned to the flushed five year-old. Ciel chuckled "are you hungry?" 

"Yes" Sieglinde twiddled her thumbs.

"Ay Lmao! And Joker still ain't here" Doll sat down on the grass next to Finny and laid back. 

"I think the gym is still open there's a vending machine there I'm going to buy some chips" Ciel announced "don't cheat" he told Sieglinde.  And made his way into campus. 

Few students were still around at this time. Almost everyone had gone home save for the sports teams and extra curricular clubs going on. Ciel thought about joining the chess club he was pretty adept at the game or the Shakespeare society he loved reading his plays. 

He entered the gym halls and went straight to the vending machines, buying a few drink and bags of chips. Carrying everything in his small hands proved too difficult so he used his school coat as a sort of make shift bag. He was about to leave when the sound of clashing metal stopped him. He knew that sound full well and it peaked his interest. With his 'bag' in hand he opened the doors to the court area of the gymnasium. 

Just as he thought it was a fencing team. In awe Ciel watched the two playing fought as if it were an elaborate dance. He loved the sport. It had been a while since he fought when he was a kid he was trained in the art but after the incident he didn't get back into it. 

There near the wall was the equipment that wasn't being used,extra swords and masks his excitement increased and Ciel couldn't help but the play with them. He put on the mask and took a hold of the sword. Getting familiarized with the feel of hilt once again. 

He got into fighting stance once arm bent behind his back, perfect posture and the blade upright in front of him. There was a lot of things he used to do in his youth that he'd like to get back into. Fencing was one of them. 

"Your form is pretty good" 

The voice came from behind him and Ciel jumped. The coach stood behind him a blonde woman no older than thirty, she arms crossed. "You fence?" 

Ciel looked down at the sword in his hands and then back at the coach "uh.. yes." 

"You any good?" 

"Very good" he replied just as fast as he regretted it. He remembered he hadn't practiced in months. 

The coach furrowed her eye brows "that sure are you?" He looked back at her team. "Tell you what, show me what you got and if I'm impressed and I won't write you up for playing with the equipment."

Anything to get him out of trouble. Ciel agreed. The coach gestured to the team and he followed. It was at this moment he realized he never took off his mask. Few of the coach's team also had their masks on so he did feel like a total outcast. "Izzy on the mat" said the coach behind him.

"No coach Diaz are you trying to kill him?" One of the players called out.   
Diaz shushed the student and guided Ciel on the mat. His opponent stepped up as well they had their mask on as well so Ciel couldn't see their face. 

 

The swords they used, Ciel recognized then as epee which means that one touch wins and any part of the body could be hit. The coach called out to start the fight and the swords clash, Ciel stepping back as Izzy moved forward. Ciel trusted forward and to hit Izzy's arm but they blocked it. The swords clashed again and again. They both were quick and had cat like reflexes, never letting an attack go by.  This went on for a couple of minutes and then Ciel jumped and stabbed at his opponent, but he missed. Izzy took the opportunity and thrusted their sword at the boy and Ciel moved back he tripped over his own feet and fell back giving Izzy an easy touch. He was panting his hands pressed flat on the mat he watched Izzy turn around and step off the mat, and took off her mask. 

His blood ran cold as he stared at the face of his own relative. Izzy to him was Lizzy, his own cousin. Mask still on, he stood up and stepped off the mat keeping his back towards her. The plan was to say thank you and leave, making himself seem like a sore loser in the process. The swords were dropped, but before he could make his way to the door coach Diaz stopped him "its customary to take of our mask and shake hands with your opponent after a match. It shows good sports man ship." 

Colorful words were going through Ciel's head. He could just make a run for it but what good would that do? Lizzy and Ciel stepped on the mat again, Lizzy extending her arm for a hand shake. Ciel slowly and reluctantly took off his mask. 

He saw his cousin's face drain off all color. She gasped. He made no sound, he said nothing as he shook her hand. He gave her a saddened look when both their hands dropped, he could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "What's your name, boy?"

The voice made him advert his gaze and make his way to the coach. He shook her hand. "Robin Michaelis" 

"Well, Robin you lasted a while against my best. What year are you in?"

"9th" 

"Impressive. Tell you what our next session is next Thursday after school, right here. If you want to join then come on by" 

He was about to answer and decline the offer. Being around Lizzy might blow his cover and Sebastian wouldn't be happy about it. Speaking of which the boy was having a hard time pretending he didn't know Lizzy. "Smile!" 

The team, coach and Ciel turned to the door. Joker was standing at the doorway holding his 'bag' of food he was supposed to take to his siblings. He made a hand gesture telling him to come along. "That's my queue. I gotta go I'll think about it, coach" he gave her the mask he still carried, gave one last look at somber look at Lizzy and ran to Joker. 

"You fence, kiddo?" Joker put an arm around Ciel. 

"Used to" 

"If you want to join go ahead well go to your tournaments."

Ciel gave him a half smile and reached for a bag of chips, but Joker held the bag out of reach. "Hey!"

"Nope. I'm taking you kids home you'll eat an actual meal there. Beast will have my head if I let you guys eat all of this."

 

So he didn't exactly tell Sebastian or the rest of his family about his encounter with blood relative and he had no intention to he didn't think it was a big deal. He was going to refuse to join the fencing club and that was the end of that. 

But now at school he started noticing Lizzy everywhere; in the lunch room, before school, after school, in the halls every time he laid eyes on her he'd turn his attention away avoiding her. The closet he got to her, he was going down some of the stairs to go to the lunch room he was laughing along with his siblings and Lizzy just so happened to be walking up the same stairs she eyed him with the same shocked and hurt expression she had on the mat. Ciel pretended not to notice even though they made eye contact. 'Red house uniform...interesting' he thought as he walked past her.

This whole ordeal went on for a few days until that Friday. Ciel and his siblings where all sitting around a cafeteria table. From across the room Ciel knew Lizzy was watching him and it was killing him. He told his siblings he needed to use the bathroom and speed walked out of cafeteria and into the nearest school building.

As he expected Lizzy followed him and would probably enter the boy's bathroom with him if need be.  He turned into an empty hallway picking up the pace but he knew he wasn't going to get away. "CIEL" her voice echoed. He stopped and sighed. With hesitation he turned to face her. 

She stepped closer to him she seemed tired her eyes were puffy yet no tears were shed his mouth went dry "is-is it really you?" She asked in a weak voice. 

They were inches apart, for the first time in half a year. Ciel swallowed and gave a slight nod. He could tell she was attempting to maintain composed taking deep breaths and wiping her tears away as they formed "why did you say your name was Robin?" 

"It's an alias, no one knows I'm alive and my adoptive father wants to keep it that way"

"Why...why didn't you come back with me,my mother they all think you're dead!" 

He instantly shushed her grabbed her and pulling her into the bathroom "you didnt tell them yet! please tell me you haven't!" 

"FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS I THOUGHT I WAS GOING INSANE OF COURSE I DIDNT TELL THEM" 

He shushed her again and took a breath "good because I don't want you to tell them-" he was interrupted by a good hand to the cheek 

She slapped him it came as a shock to him that he slammed into the wall and stared at her wide eyed "you pretend to be dead for God knows how long and then you ask me to help you stay dead. We're still suffering, Ciel! Over you uncle Vincent and aunt Rachel!"

"I'm sorry but I can't go back I have a family now" 

"What are you talking about we're your family!"

"Listen to me! I have a new life, parents, uncles and aunts, siblings!. Elizabeth I have a five year old sister I can't leave please try to understand!" 

She stared at him as if he were a stranger now she let her tears free fall "so that's it you just replaced us just like that. For months on end my mother spent nights crying along with my dad. Edward wouldn't talk for weeks after the fire. I cried myself asleep because I'd never get to see you again, but okay you have a new family now so it doesn't matter" 

"I- I no that's not..." Ciel stuttered he struggled in finding something to say he felt horrible suddenly he couldn't find a single reason why not to go back "I'm sorry, things happened after the fire and in that I met them, they took care of me I can't just walk out on them" 

She crossed her arms over her chest and wiped her face, she was furious at him. 

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

She huffed and wiped a tear away with her thumb"...I promise." She whispered.

They stared at each other. Ciel didn't know whether to go for a hug or to just walk away he felt like either option would get him a second slap.

"Lizzy!? Are you in here? I swear I heard your voice" some one cooed as they walked into the boys bathroom. 

Ciel clenched his fist and pulled Lizzy way from the boy that walked in "James?" 

The blond's smug smile was wiped as soon as he saw Lizzy upset and in tears. His eyes drifted from her to Ciel. His face twisted In anger "the fuck did you do to her, Michaelis?" he grabbed Ciel by his collar and pushed against one of the walls. 

Ciel struggled and tried to push his opponent away "get off of me it's none of your business!" 

"Yes it is my business you little bastard she's my best friend! you hurt her, I fuck your ass up!" 

"Alois! Stop it please!” Lizzy pulled him off begging for him to release Ciel, but before she could succeed, Ciel managed to push James on to the ground. Ciel lunged at him and fell on top of the other boy and began to throw punches. 

James covered his face, blocking Ciel's hits. In retaliation he landed a punch on Ciel's nose, the younger boy grunted curses as he got off the ground. He covered his face and ran over to one of the sinks. Blood began to flow from his nostrils to his hand and onto the sink. 

James stood up and Lizzy pulled his arm back. He quickly turned to her "are you okay? Why were you crying? Did he do something?" 

"I'm fine please just stop he's my relative he'd never hurt me!" 

Ciel groaned and wiped the blood off of his face. He was ready for round two. He focused on James and was about to attack but Lizzy got in the way pressed both her hands on his chest blocking him then pushed him back "you too, stop it!" 

"He's related to you, Liz?" 

"Yes, Alois, he is" 

"His fucking flock shot Timber and Canterbury how can you be related to him!" 

"-THEY GOT SHOT BECAUSE THEY NEARLY BEAT MY SISTER TO DEATH,FUCK YOU!" Ciel pushed against Lizzy but she still held him back.

"Oh boo hoo she got a black eye she lived" they continued to yell insults at each other until Lizzy shut her eyes and shook her head. She was getting fed up with the both of them.

"STOP IT!" She screamed. 

Both boys stepped back and Lizzy was finally able to take a breath and looked at Ciel "what did you have to do with the triplets getting shot?" 

"The ones that adopted me. One of them, my sister Doll, was got jumped by all three of the triplets they left her unconscious, they broke her phone and dumped her in the middle of town!- roll you eyes one more time, you son of a bitch" 

"Stop!- go on" 

"And my don had them shot as punishment" 

"Your don? Who is your don?" 

"Sebastian Michaelis" answered James "my uncle's rival. He's part of that's fuckers clan now" 

" that's where I heard that last name before you're part of a gang!?" 

"Don't insult him in front of me!" Ciel gritted his teeth."don't act so surprised Lizzy my father was don too"

"SHUT UP" Lizzy had to walk away an lean against the wall to think. It was a lot to take in all at once. First her cousin was alive and now it turns out that he's in a gang that rivals that of her best friend's. She tossed her head back. "Alright I don't know much about the whole rivalry between your uncle Claude and Sebastian, but I'm sorry I'm sympathize more with the triplets I know them and they know me" 

"HA!"

"ELIZABETH!"

"HOWEVER...Robin... is still my family and I can't cut ties with him just because you're my friend, Alois" 

"I thought your names was James?"

"Shut up before a break a lot more than your nose"

Lizzy huffed "I won't ask you to be friends, but to leave all of this feud you two have at home when you're with me" 

"But-"

"-I don't care! Your my friend and I love you, your my cousin and I love you too! I want to spend time with you two -"

"Wait, cousin? You mean Ciel? The one that died in the fire"  Alois asked a bit shocked himself.

"How do you know?" Ciel eyes went wide.

"I'm her best friend she tells me everything...so you are Ciel? So Robin is just what? your alias?"

"If you fucking tell anyone, I swear!"

"He won't tell anyone, right Alois" Lizzy tightened a grip on Alois' arm and the boy pulled back in pain"Right.." he groaned.

"Okay so we're are agreed you'll both be nice to each other while I'm around" 

Neither of them answered right away the just scowl and glared at each other for a moment. They both cared for Lizzy the both still wanted to be in her life. They both understood. Alois was the first on to click his tongue and say "fine"

"Alright, see you at the fencing club,Lizzy " Ciel grabbed himself some paper to clean his bloody nose. He leaned in to hug and give Lizzy a peck on the forehead then walked out. Lizzy and Alois Waited a bit before leaving the bathroom as well. 

At the cafeteria Ciel went back to the table where his siblings were. "The hell?" Doll exclaimed When she saw the blood. 

"I got a nose bleed, I think it stopped though"  he sat down and went back to eating his lunch as if nothing happened. Then he realized all three of his siblings were staring at him, all of them having smug smiles plastered on their faces "what?" 

"I can't believe it,  you already have a girlfriend." Doll laughed.

"WHAT?!" 

"Don't lie. The blond Ive been seeing her a lot recently and you two have been staring at each other all lunch" 

"And when you left to go to the bathroom it didn't take long for her to go one following you" finny added. 

"She back the same time as you too" snake spoke.  

"Uh..I um she's not my girlfriend please don't say that" 

" liar should I invite her over I'd like to meet my sister in law" the girl put her arm around Ciel's shoulder.

"Stop it! She's not my girlfriend " He shoved her away he looked to the side, avoiding their looks "she's my cousin" 

"What cousin?!"

"Yeah my blood related cousin."  

The stayed silent, finny took another sip of his drink "I'm awkward now" 

 

When they went home, again he didn't tell anyone about his encounter with Lizzy. Ciel avoided most of the adults in the house for a while until he noticed that the bridge of his nose and half of his eye starting to bruise. 

And so he decided to cover it up. He snuck it the twins room and went to Wendy's side of room. After he found her make up drawer he dabbed a bit of concealer on the purple bits, thankfully there wasn't any swelling, it was just the color he needed to hide.

He would've gotten away with it, had the twins not walked in when he was halfway done. They stared at each other for a second before Peter asked "did you get into a fight?" and went to him. Peter was shorter than Ciel and so Peter grabbed the boy from the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. 

"Christ, Ciel who did that to you?" Wendy was a bit more gentle, she pushed peter away cupped the boys cheeks smudging a bit of make up off. 

The boy flinched and backed away "no one I ran into pole" 

To make matters worse, Molly walked in to talk to Wendy the she saw Ciel's black eye. He cursed and scratched his head. Molly glared at him as she walked to him. She cupped his chin forcing him to look up at her "I want a name" 

"I don't have one. Beast, I promise it was an accident." 

"Don't give me that! Who did it?"

"No one please it's not a big deal I'm fine" 

"Not a big deal for you, but a big deal for me now tell me before I get Sebastian involved" she threatened. Sebastian was going to get involved anyway.

"Jim. James Macken please don't tell Him He'll get Claude involved a-and we worked it out already it was just a friendly row. I promise" sadly for Ciel, Molly only heard the name and then walked straight to the don's office he grabbed her arm and then pulled her back before she could enter "please don't tell Sebastian" he pleaded. 

"Don't tell me what?" Sebastian came up from behind Ciel. The boy froze and since he had his back turned to Sebastian he decided to walk forward Down the hall, but Molly caught him before he could do that and turned him around so he'd face Sebastian and joker. 

"You got into a fight!" Sebastian yelled angrily. 

"did you win?" The red head asked. 

"Joker!" Molly growled at him and Sebastian gave him a scowl then pushed him away.

Sebastian took a breath through his nose "Come inside I need to talk to you anyway" he gave Ciel a deadly grip on Ciel's shoulder and pulled him into the library. Ciel giving a silent cry as he was dragged in.

Sebastian took a seat at his desk and Ciel stood at the opposite side "so I heard you met Elizabeth Midford, your cousin, at school?" 

Ciel fidgeted, he hoped to keep this two family separate and as far away from each other as possible. "H-how did get her name?" 

"Snake has a class with her, he's the one that told me"

made sense he never told his brothers and sisters to keep the event a secret and it was important."Oh" 

"Tell me how much do you trust her?" 

"I don't know...a year ago I'd trust her with my life but my association with you and the others changes that." 

"Why?" 

"Her best friend is James Macken and upon hearing that I was her cousin he instantly knew my real name. Through her he knows a lot about me. Nothing important I hope" 

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and scratched his chin"How long do you think she'll keep your secret?" 

"If it were up to her she'd take it to the grave" 

"Up to her?" 

"My aunt. She has a sixth sense  or something she knows when something is up, or when someone is lying or hiding something I'm confident that it won't take long for her to figure out Lizzy is hiding something" in fact he was surprised she doesn't know yet.

Sebastian slumped down into his chair and Ciel began to get antsy he walks to the other side of the desk "She's my blood, Sebastian I don't think she's a threat" 

"Yes, but her association with Jim makes me think she is. He's Claude's most trusted, you know" 

Ciel swallowed "we made a deal"

"Oh?" 

" we both love her and we both want to hang out with her. Lizzy also wants to hang out with us ;While were around her the rivalry between our two families must not come to light. We cannot fight, and for both of our safety we can't  talk about anything that goes on in our households. Lizzy is loyal she isn't going to kick James to the curb just because I changed my name."

After a beat of silence Sebastian groaned and rubbed his temples "I don't like this, Ciel. I don't like it at all...but I can't keep you away from your blood. If you think nothing bad will come from this I will believe you" 

Ciel nodded, said thank you and excused himself "tell James I'm gonna have to kick his uncle's ass if he punches you again" 

"How the fuck did you know he's the one that punched me?" 

"I didnt know, you just confirmed it. And don't you fucking swear at me? The fucks wrong with you?!" 

Ciel jaw dropped and then he glared. "When he saw me and Lizzy he saw that I made her cry so we got into a fight that ended with me getting punched" 

"You..you made your cousin cry?" 

"She was just really, really mad at me. I practically faked my death" 

"Ah...that's understandable in that case won't call Claude. You deserved it" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Goodbye" 

"But-

"Byeeeeee!"

"Ugh!" Ciel slammed the door shut. Guess it was time to tell the rest of the circus about Lizzy. They'd like her, he was sure. He might even inviter her over some time. He'd love for her to meet his new family.


	11. The beginnings

"A mile?!" Ciel shut his gym locker, it was PE and all the students were changing out into their gym uniforms. 

His friend next to him, McMillan, nodded "yep, according to Hartcourt we're running a mile." They finished tying their shoes and walked out of the locker room awkwardly moving past a group of upperclass man, they got to the track and field And to their dismay, the rumor was true. Their PE instructor informed his class that they were going to run a mile. Four laps around the track. 

Whines and groans sounded throughout the field then the instructor explained the standards: for boys and girls 12-13 of age the passing grade was running the mile under 12 minutes, 14-16: 10 minutes 17-19: 9 minutes.  
It was a running assignment so it was required that the students ran two full laps before beginning to walk.

The class was divided into two groups the running group and those that recorded the time. After first group was done the groups were switched. 

Ciel was in the second running group. For now he sat on the bleachers with a stop watch in his hand watching over McMillan run. 

The last kid crossed the finish line. McMillan's time end up at 13:22. "I already knew I wasn't gonna make it" the boy said.

"Yeah well I'm not even gonna try. After the two laps I'm done" Ciel passed the stop watch over to his partner. 

At the start line Ciel looked around the he already knew he was going to be the last one to finish. There some upperclassmen, in the mix was Thompson Annafellows, but he paid no mind to him and just focused on getting the damn assignment over with. 

The instructor blew the whistle and the group of 12 began running. 

~

For Thompson a mile was nothing more than a jog. He had to run miles every day with his god-father when he trained him and his brothers, Thompson knew he could run it in 5 minutes if he really tried. At the two and a half minute mark he had lapped most of his classmates. Taking pride in being the fastest.

At the beginning of his fourth lap and the beginning of the third lap for most of the others, he slowed down giving himself a break he'd get a passing score no doubt  so there was no reason to rush.   

In front of him was a blue haired boy, he knew it was Doll's brother and to respect her wishes he never talked to him. The boy was tired as most of them were, but while the rest of the class walking, Robin seemed to have a hard time moving forward, he was stumbling and stoping often. Thompson was approaching him, curious as to what was wrong.  

Robin began coughing uncontrollably he stopped all together in the middle of the track resting his hand on his knees. When he stopped coughing he breathed heavily as if he was completely out of breath. Thompson got concerned and decided to get closer. He saw Robin try and stand up straight. Then fall. 

Thompson sprinted and caught the boy in his arms before he could hit the ground. "Robin!?" He screamed as he shook him, he sat on the ground looking over Robin who wasn't responding to any call, he was still breathing heavily. 

The entire class stopped and rushed around them McMillan and the instructor knelt down next to them "what happened?" The teacher asked. 

"I don't know he just collapsed" Thompson replied. 

They tried calling out for Robin and he still wouldn't respond. McMillan looked at his state and panicked "I think he's having an asthma attack!" 

"Get him his inhaler then!" Thompson yelled 

"He doesn't have one yet he said he was cured so he didn't need It!" 

"Take him to the nurse's office!" The teacher orders and Thompson rushed to pick up Robin and run. Thankfully he boy was very light. 

McMillan followed behind "Mac, get his phone and call his sister Doll or a 'Sebastian'if he's his contacts"

"Wait what?!" 

"Just do it!" Thompson left McMillan when he turned to the locker room the nurse office wasn't far from his position. Robin was close to fainting and he worried him if Doll's  brother was going to die or not. He didn't know much about asthma or how severe Robin's was. The boy began wheezing and coughing again he only stopped to grip his classmates shoulder and breath out Thompson's name. 

Thompson had to kick the door and  barged in when the nurse opened the door. He laid the boy down on the bed and caught his breath the nurses asked what had happened "asthma I think I don't Know he just collapsed while running"  

"Okay I'll try to see if I can do anything. Go wait outside or go back to class for now" the nurse pushed Thompson back into the hall and closed the door, the only caught a glimpse of the slightly conscious boy staring back at him. 

There were chairs near the office he sat on one of them waiting for Robin to come walking out. Every once in a while he would stand up and pace around a bit wondering if it was smart to stick around until Robin was up and running again. Then The doors at the end of the hall burst open and in came Doll sprinting down the hall. Thompson walked up, stopped her and tried to get her to calm down. "Where's my brother! Why are you here?" 

Thompson held her and cupped her face to get her to look at him "listen calm down! He's going to be fine" 

"What happened?"

"asthmatic attack He's fine now!" 

Doll pulled back and pushed him back "why are you here?!" She hissed. 

"I'm the one that caught him and I brought him to the nurse...and told McMillan to text you" 

"Why he's no concern of yours" 

"Would you rather I had let him die on the track!" He raised his voice defensively.

Her eyes softened and nodded understandably, taking a deep breath "thank you"

"No problem just don't tell anyone I did this if word get to my godfather that I saved the crow's kid..."

"I get it don't worry. I called Sebastian when I was running here he should arriving any minute now you best get out of here" 

He agreed, making his way down the hall "I wish him the best" he patted her shoulder and left the building. Doll watched him go, suddenly considering the possibility that the apology he made on the first day was sincere. There was no reason for him to save Ciel. If Timber or Canterbury were in the same class, it might have been encouraged for Thompson to let him die, but he didn't. 

She took a seat on the same chair Thompson sat at and waited for Sebastian to arrive. 

 

When Sebastian got to the school, Ciel was functional, but was now asleep. The nurse told him that he was able to stabilize the boy with some essential oils. And so Ciel got to go home early that day. 

Since he left before lunch, Doll, Finny and Snake ate alone in total silence even though Ciel wasn't in critical danger they still worried for their younger brother. Finny barely ate and just played around with his food. None of them made a sound. 

Then a blonde sat down next to them baring a bright smile. "Hello"

Doll's eyes shifted from her brothers to the girl "hello?"

"You're Ciel's siblings, right? I'm Elizabeth,his cousin. You can call me lizzy though" she shook their hands.

"I'm finny" 

"Doll"

"Snake" 

"It's nice to meet you!" She beamed "anyway I was going to ask Ciel something but I can't find him. I thought maybe you guys knew"

"Sorry you caught him to late" said doll 

"Ciel got his asthma back and had to go home early" Finny stated.

Lizzy was suddenly startled "oh god was it bad!? Is he okay?" 

"He's fine, but they told him to go home"  

Lizzy sighed in relief. She had witnessed Ciel's fits first hand. She was the one who first discovered  he had the illness She felt scared and began screaming for help when he didn't stop coughing. To here that the problem had returned was worrisome. She raised from the table "I'll let you guys eat in peace. It was nice to finally meet you" 

"Nah-what? come sit we're technically related now" Doll waved at her to return. 

"Any other day I would but I promised to sit with Thompson Anafellows today he's kinda anxious right now" 

Finny and snake stiffened, Finny let out a growl, but Doll didn't react much. "Why anxious?" 

Lizzy hesitated to answer chewing her bottom lip trying to think of a reasonable story but she came up with nothing "I don't understand it but maybe you guys do. He's alone right now His God-father sent Timber and Canterbury on...vacation?  I don't really know but Thompson always gets like separation anxiety." 

Yes they Understood perfectly. They weren't part of Sebastian's group officially but they all knew the stress that came with every mission that was given. They felt anxiety anytime Dagger or Molly went out to collect information, or when Sebastian is on a business trip out of town, or even when Joker stays out an hour too late. The boys softened a bit. "What about Jim?" 

"Jim? Oh you mean Alois, he's in detention" she shrugged, it was a common occurrence. 

After a moment of silence, Doll tapped her finger against the table, thinking her next move might start a fight with brothers. "Bring him over here" 

Finny nearly screamed and snake choked on his food, now he was coughing uncontrollably. "You want me to beat him up now? Here?" Finny leaned over the table, hoping that was the case and not what thought Doll was doing. 

"No! I'm just inviting him over- Snake are you okay"  

Snake finally got a hold of himself and stopped coughing and took a drink of water. "Invite him. Here?" 

"Yes" she smiled "go bring him over Lizzy" 

The girl raised an eyebrow she too felt skeptical  after what Ciel had told her about Doll and the triplets. "Are you sure? I know about the...fight" 

Finny Scoffed"you mean the assault? Doll, what-" 

 

"Yes I'm sure now go get him" the eldest interrupted Finny and then Lizzy went the opposite way. 

A  few moments later Lizzy came back dragging Thompson by the wrist. He resisted pulling against her grasp they got to the table and Lizzy sat next Snake leaving an empty seat next to Doll. 

Thompson stood awkwardly next to the table and contemplated just walking away from the  piercing death stares he was getting from the two other boys. "Are you going to sit?" Doll asked

Was there another option? He clutched his back pack strap and then dropped the back to the floor. He was about to sit next to Doll but then Snake, of all people, stood up and pulled him away shoving him next to Finny. In the end he switched seats with Snake.

"Why is he here?" Finny hissed. 

"Because he's the one who carried our baby brother all the way to the nurses office this morning. He helped save him." 

They all looked at Thompson. The boy in question looking like a deer in headlights. "He's earned it"

Lizzy threw her arms around Thompson "thank you!!!" 

"Did you really?"Snake asked and then got a nod in return Thompson had his arms around Lizzy now. He was used to her hugs. 

Finny groaned "I'm still mad that you beat up my sister, but thanks"

"I'm still sorry about that. I truly am!"  Thompson blunted out, startling Finny a bit. At this point Thompson realized that he not only had to apologize to Doll, but to her entire family as well. He was begging forgiveness. 

"Oh yeah and what about the other two musketeers have to they say" 

Thompson pursed his lips "they are... they're another story. " he let his head bang on the table. "I'm really sorry" 

"I forgive you."  Doll voice was stern, serious and sincere. 

Thompson brought his head up "you do?"

"You do?" Even Snake asked.

"Just you, I haven't seen Timber or Canterbury come asking for my forgiveness...speaking of those two where are they." 

"On they're on their way to Los Angels for a hit..." 

"That far! Jesus, Sebastian barely let us go into town... so why didn't you go?" 

"Believe it or not, Claude still cares about our studies. I was ordered to stay and take notes...and to look out for my cousins. Speaking of my cousin where the hell is that little fucker" he turned to Lizzy, who rolled her eyes and simply said "detention" 

"How long are Timber and Canterbury going to be gone?" Finny asked. 

"They'll come back in a couple of days" 

Snake huffed "if you know they'll be back, why are you worried?" 

"Because there's always a chance something might go wrong. You never know they could go and get killed on the way back, the might get captured o- or shit there's so much that can go wrong" he rubbed his face. 

"It'll be okay, Thompson" Lizzy hugged him tighter. 

Even Finny gave him a gentle pat on the back for comfort. "You can sit with us until they come back" he said. All of them turned to him stunned by his sudden change of heart. 

"Really?" Thompson questioned. 

"Doll forgave you and you did save my baby bro." Finny shrugged "like she said, you earned it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so I might need to rewrite something's in this story if I want it to play out As well as some grammar and spelling errors that I missed( there's slot I'm sorry) Thank you so much for reading this far! Y'all have no idea how much I love working on this story and have no idea all that shit that will go down. Trust me this story is still in its exposition stage.!!!!


	12. An unexpected development

Even though he had given his entire household a scare, Ciel still had to go to school the next morning. It was scary to know is asthma returned, but his aunt made sure to get him an inhaler (s) for him. He tried to fake an attack a couple of times to get out of going to school but Sebastian threw an inhaler at him and then said "let's go" 

For the next week or so Ciel was getting comments for some of his classmates asking him if he's okay or if he's dying. In all honesty that was embarrassing. Red faced Ciel grumbled "I'm fine" when ever someone asked anything. 

As of now,During his free period, Ciel did as he always did, he walked around the school trying to find a quite place to read a book. He sighed, walking past the science class rooms for a moment he looked to the side and saw something that intrigued him. 

In an empty classroom stood James, or Alois as Lizzy called him, with another kid Ciel didn't recognize. They exchanged some papers around before the unknown kid gave Alois a large sum of cash. Ciel smirked to himself. Not that he was planning on black mailing his nemeses, but he'll admit that having something over Alois pleased him.  Ciel moved to the side of the door way waiting for Alois to be alone. When his companion left he entered the room.

Alois had his back to the door and didn't notice Ciel enter, he was to busy counting the money he just got. "ELLO" Ciel yelled,making Alois jump and drop his stack of cash. The sapphire owl was quick to pick up the money and with a smug face started fanning himself with the cash in front of the blonde. 

"Give that back, Ciel" Alois growled.

"I'm sorry, James, you can't call me that yet we're not friends"

"Ciel! Robin I don't care just give it back" he reached forward but Ciel stepped back keeping the money out of his reach.

"I wonder what this is about. It's an awful lot of money. Drugs?" Ciel faked a gasped "are selling drugs? On school grounds?"

"It's not drugs you idiot now give it back" 

Ciel responded with a chuckle and began counting the money in his hands fifty, seventy, one hundred, he was right it was a lot of money. He was half way through the stack when he felt the paper of one of the bills and his smile disappeared, now curious "interesting" he muttered. 

Even Alois noticed his change in demeanor "what?"

" give me a second" He separated the bill and put it on a nearby desk and then went on counting what was rest on the cash, he  stopped and felt the paper of two more hundred dollar bills and separated them. Then he gave the stack to Alois. The blond raised an eye brow, confused as to why Ciel was suddenly so serious.

Ciel took a hold of the three separated bills and felt the paper, dragging his thumb against the surface. He chewed his bottom lip  "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"They're bets. These are my winnings" Alois answered. "Why?"

 

"Because these three" Ciel held the bills up "are fake. You've been ripped off two hundred and fifty bucks" 

"What?!" How do you know?" Alois took the bills and looked at them then at his stack. Then back at Ciel "are you lying to me?" 

"You know who I am I've been rich all my life You think I don't know this stuff. Look feel the paper!" Ciel took back one of the fakes and then to out his wallet to take out a real dollar. "See feel here along the bottom of the bill, scratch it with your nail. if it's rough its real, if it's not it's fake" 

Alois did the test and realized the the two were ,in fact, different "crap..." he was dumbfounded to say the least and pissed. 

"Every dollar weighs exactly a gram if it's less then it's not real" Ciel said walking to the back out the class room to get a scale. The perks of being in a science room. The boy set it on of the desks and Alois put the supposed fake on the balance. The boys hunched over the scale and watched the numbers change until they stopped '0.789' 

Alois stood up straight and ran his fingrs through his hair his brows raised "do you know who was it?" Ciel asked. 

"Yeah I do. One of them I don't know by name I just know his face and then there's Maurice Cole" 

"I have English with him...he's an asshole" Ciel stood up and put the scale away "what are you gonna do?" 

"Kick his ass probably until he gives the money" 

"What were the bet for?"

"Just school sports, but a lot of people here are rich here so sometimes you get a lot of money" 

Ciel nodded genuinely interested "how is it" 

"Just bet on a team if you lose, you lose. If you win, you win."

"That's it?" 

The blond snorted "I'm a bookmaker, Ciel. And I have a balanced book. In a situation where there's only one winner, say the schools sports games, I still get profits, because the are people betting on both sides and I only have to play those that win and I keep the money of those that lose" he circled around Ciel, the younger boy attentively listened. 

"Why don't you do spreads on underdogs and favorite?" 

"What's that?

"It's a bookmaking technique,Mr bookmaker.  a little complex, but it think it's better than how you're doing it." Ciel went for his back pack taking out pen and paper " you advertise a spread or default score of, say 18 for a football game. In a bet for favorites, or the team most people think will win, the gambler bets on the favorite. In order for them to win the bet. The difference between your spread score and the favorites ultimate score has to be greater than the underdogs final score. "  Alois looked at 

Still a bit confused Alois took a loot at everything Ciel was writing down on the paper.

 

Spread: 18  
13, Favorite 32: 32 – 18 > 13, so the gambler wins;  
The eventual score is Underdog 15, Favorite 32: 32 – 18 < 8, so the gambler loses.

 

"All you have to do is set the spread score at a number that will make them lose. every time" Ciel passed the paper on to his companion. 

"How do you know all this?" 

"I read when I get bored, and I get bored a lot" he shrugged and Alois chuckled. "Why are you gambling? Aren't you already wealthy?" 

"I'm saving up for something and I can't use my uncle's money for that something" the blond looked down at the cash flipping it in his hands. "That's all I'm gonna say so don't ask me" 

"Does Lizzy know about all this?" 

"No don't tell her I don't want her to get mad at me" 

"Fair enough...There's always an opposite way of doing spreads if you want to know. Just in case someone doesn't bet on the favorite team, but for the underdog" Ciel grabbed the pen and paper again. 

While he explained and wrote everything down, Alois began thinking. "How about a partnership?" 

Ciel stopped and looked up "a partnership?" 

"Yeah I take bets for those that go for the favorites and you take those that bet for the underdog and at the end of the day we split the earnings equally" 

"Why?" 

"Why not? You just saved me money and taught me new ways of betting. This Could mean good money for me and you. Plus Lizzy wants us to get along. As a matter or fact..." Alois took some, real, bills for his stack and held It in front Ciel's face "here two hundred and fifty. for you." 

There was a moment of hesitation, Ciel looked at Alois and back at the money. He slowly reached for it "are you sure your uncle and Sebastian hate each other they won't like it if they found out we partnered up" 

"I know, but they don't need to know. My uncle doesn't even know I do this. If he did I'm get beat the fuck up" Alois grinned 

"Aren't you a rebel" Ciel quirked.

"Not as much as Thompson and Doll They ditched both of their brothers to hang out" 

"Ahh- what?!"Ciel's eyes widened and Alois nodded laughing at Ciel's face of utter shock. 

"Yeah Thompson told me that she forgave him for no mans land" the blond wiped a tear for him eyes "oh my god your face that was priceless" 

"I know about that but not that they became friends, the fuck?!"

"Yeah neither did I but I mean my best friend is related to a Michealis so it wasn't weird to find my cousin hanging out with a Taylor."

"True...hey speaking of Lizzy how involved is she with your family. She knows the triplets. Does she know Claude?"

"God no" Alois scoffed and shook his head "no I told her I don't want her to meet my uncle he'll find some way to use her and I'd hate for her to get hurt."

"Have you seen her fight I'm sure she can handle herself" Ciel chuckled but Alois wasn't laughing.

"I'm serious she could really get hurt. You already know how Claude and Sebastian differ as family men. My uncle is willing to risk our lives and call it a day, Sebastian will do anything to keep you away from the life of crime. What do you think Claude will do with our friends?" 

"Honestly I don't know. I don't even think I get what you're trying to say" 

"Listen, me and the triplets have friends here we do, but we don't tell our don that. To him we have no friends, we're loners. Because a friendship means a bond, a bond means attachment, attachment means a weakness and a weakness is just another thing Claude can use against us. You might feel safe that Lizzy can go to your house for dinner and come out unharmed. I don't have that luxury" Alois stared straight ahead, spacing out for a moment. 

Suddenly Ciel felt pity for Alois and actually started to like him. He was honorable in the sense that he payed him for helping him and that he genuinely cared for Lizzy. He was right Ciel was confident that he could bring Lizzy to his house and nothing would happen he felt bad for Alois it was as if he was mad about his circumstances. He slapped Alois on his shoulder "well you'll always be her friend, don't worry... so about that partnership I accept"

"Really?" 

"Really. As long as it stays between us"   
\--

 

At the courtyard near some steps, Thompson and Doll sat exchanging answers for their math homework. "What did you get for five?" Doll asked. 

"X= 7"

"I got x=38 what the fuck?" Dolled looked at the Thompson's work and the boy snorted, letting out a laugh "how were you that far off?" 

"I'm not good at math alright!" She started copying down the answers. 

"Oh right you're a green house aren't you?" He snickered. 

"Shut up" Doll quirked and threw the notebook back at Thompson. "Where do timber and Canterbury think you are right now?" 

"7-11. I told then I was leaving campus. I spend lunch with them so they won't miss me" 

"What would they do if they found out you're here with me" 

"Tell Claude, probably, which would get me shot" 

Doll was taken a back and frowned "really?" 

Thompson stopped writing and thought about it  for a moment "maybe not shot but I'd get a beating." He said it with no fear, so nonchalantly that it honestly concerned Doll.

"Then why you risking it?" 

"Because I like you I think you're cool. And I like spending time with you..." his voice trailed off, regretting everything he's saying as the words came out of his mouth. He tried to play it cool and friendly" a-and you know... Finny and Snake and Robin and Sieglinde Is a little cutie I saw her when I picked up Luka"

"Aww stop!!! you gonna make me blush" she slapped his shoulder. An awkward silence settled and they both looked down at their note books, pretending to continue working, but in reality they both were attempting to hide their reddened faces. "Aside from the time where You ate lunch with us, I think free period is the only time I don't ever see you with your brothers"

"Yeah we're pretty close, but you don't know us outside of school. That's when we go our separate ways. "

That was hard to believe Doll raised an eyebrow "Liar?" 

"No, really. If Claude doesn't need us for a mission we go off into different parts of town. Sometimes I leave town for a couple of hours" 

"Where do you go?"

"Do you wanna come? I can show you" 

"Nah man I can't go anywhere without my brothers those are the rules"

"But you were out alone the day...that...happened..." he stopped mid-sentence in realization "that's why the rule was created-"

"Yeah!" She scowled at him. Before her encounter with the triplets they could leave the house alone and no one would bat an eye, but Sebastian made the rule that none of the kids could go out alone. They could only go out if they were accompanied but one of their siblings. 

"Gotcha... well they can come too. It not like I was asking you on a date. I would've taken you somewhere a lot nicer if I was." Yet another blush stalked them. "So you wanna go?"

"I'll asked them if they wan-"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Finny crept up behind Thompson and slapped him on the shoulders not even Doll noticed him they both flinched. 

"Jesus- Finny!"Thompson breathed out. Placing his hand over his heart, Doll laughed.

"Thompson wants to take us to a super secret place, ain't that right" she stated as finny sat down beside her. 

"Cool I'd like to go!" 

"Yeah just tell Snake and robin and I don't know if the little one will come" Thompson said.

"No probably not she'll stay at the house." Doll replied.

"We'll have to lie to Sebastian. I don't think he knows that we're hanging out with him." Finny frowned at the thought of lying. "Oh yeah that's right" Doll scratched her head. 

"If it's too much trouble we don't have to we can just continue our secret meets at school" 

"Well we don't really go out much I think it could be fun" the blond lit up. "Where are we going?" 

"Let's call it my secret hide out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Thompson isn't going to kill them


	13. Thompson’s hideout

They didn't even have to lie. Finny told Sebastian that him, Doll, Snake and Ciel were going out and upon seeing them all together he gave the okay. Leaving them with "if anything feels out of place call me immediately" as they walked out alone. 

With skateboards and rip-stiks, they made their way into town, and headed back to their school campus. "Remind me again why I'm coming too?" Ciel whined "I was supposed to play Battlefield with McMillan and Joanne today!" 

"Shhh were just gonna hang out with Thompson!" Doll said. 

"Are you kidding me? Are you two dating or something?!" He screamed.

"No!" She screamed back

"You two are okay with this!!" Ciel turned to Snake and Finny 

The blonde shrugged,picking up the skateboard off the floor "Thompson's pretty cool the others not so much" 

"Besides you hang out with Jim Macken, and Sieglinde with Luka" Snake said. 

"Luka hasn't tried to kill Sieglinde and me and Jim just get along for my cousin." Ciel followed his elders to an SUV parked outside the school where Thompson sat in the drivers seat. 

With a bored expression Ciel made his way to Thompson who looked out his window and smiled "hey, Robin you came" 

"I'll kill you if you touch my sister?" Ciel said monotonously and walked the back of the car where he put his board in the trunk.

Thompson took a deep breath and nodded, getting a bit of deja vu "yeah he's definitely Sebastian's disciple" he muttered to himself. The passenger door opened and Doll hopped in "Robin doesn't like me?" 

Doll snorted and shook her head "no he doesn't" 

"I'll win him over...I hope" 

Then Finny, Ciel and Snake got in the back seat, Ciel in the middle. Thompson made sure everyone was buckled up and got on driving. For most of the drive the four oldest talked as friends, they talked about school, their classmates, teachers and homework. Ciel listened to their conversations. They never talked about their families except for the occasional mention or Timber or Canterbury or when Finny told Thompson that Sebastian had set a curfew and they had to be back by 9. But aside from that, they kept the topic at school and themselves. Ciel felt too dragged along to contribute and felt... awkward. As if he was third wheeling for a couple. Maybe if Alois was there it's would less of a drag. They'd have the bets to talk about.

Although, Thompson had tried to get him involved multiple times during the drive, but the boy ignored him and Thompson tried his best not to sulk. 

They talked until Thompson drove into a rural area. The places was beat up and old. The roads were cracked and filled with patches until the concrete was replaced by dirt and gravel. The buildings and stores all around were covered in graffiti and were threatening to collapse on themselves.  Ciel wanted to take out his phone and dial Sebastian right away but neither one of his siblings were even remotely affected by the unsightly area. They took another turn and were headed further into the into the  ghost town until he they got to a place looked isolated towards a three story building. It was still beaten up but was a bit more presentable then those that surrounded it. It still had its windows and a escape route that was still intact. The bricks on the place seemed sturdy but were still decorated in spray paint. It had a parking lot the was barren just like the place and that's where Thompson parked. 

With a smile on his face, Thompson hopped out of the car and waited for everyone to get out. "What is this place?" Doll asked. 

"My home away from home I guess" he stretched his arms out and walked to the front door where chains were Thompson method of security. He unlocked it and ushered everyone inside. He flipped the switch and lights turned on and strings of white lights that hung from the walls turned on , he flipped another switched and florescent lights shined down from whatever was left of the ceiling and second floor. 

The room was illuminated and it impressed the four kids. The place was furnished with a few couches here and there a television set with consoles to play video games in the middle of the place, a pool table that instantly caught Ciel's eye was near the back wall.  In the corner, a punching bag hung from the ceiling and had weighs sitting around it. Ciel, Snake and Finny ran to the pool table in awe of Thompson man cave. "Seriously dude what is this place!" Doll chucked. 

"This is my safe haven" the teen walked to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the table with the rest of the gang. 

"Safe haven?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Thompson nodded "me and my brothers we all have a safe haven around here, actually I think Canterbury has his in the next town over, Timber has his in the south, in Claude's terf. I don't know the exact locations we decided not tell each other." 

"Why do guys have havens? isn't your manor enough?"

"That why we have them. To get away from the manor." Thompson sighed and diverted his gaze to the 8-ball that was rolling on the table. "Our jobs, our boss, our family, Can weigh pretty heavily on us. A lot of responsibilities, a lot of guilt, a lot of self-loathing. The havens help us take some time for ourselves, reflect, calm down, cry, scream, relax. If Claude doesn't need us we can pretty much do anything we want. I spent three days here after I beat up Doll and my brothers were shot. I didn't want to see anyone. Didn't want to do anything"  he rolled the ball between his fingers. "This is more of a home for me than that spider web of a mansion. It's mine" still looking down he smirked. This was his place and he loved it. Broken floors and all. "Anyway do you guys want something to drink I keep my mini fridge cool. I have coke,sprite, beer. Robin, I also have Capri suns" he quirkier, Ciel only responding with "fuck off, I'll take a coke" 

"So this really is a super secret hideout? Nobody knows about it?" 

Thompson tossed a few cans off soda to his guest and ironically got a capri sun for himself. "Nope. Just my cousin, he uses this place sometimes too, but my mom and Claude yeah, they have no idea we have hideouts?" 

"What is up with you guys and keeping shit away from Claude, Alois told me he didn't even tell him that he's friends with Lizzy" 

"Calling him Alois now? interesting."

"Who's Alois?" Finny asked.

"Jim, my cousin. Once you become friends he'll ask you to call him Alois. He hates the name James maken. Me, and the rest of our spider web call him Alois. But yes, we decided to keep Lizzy away from Claude. For safely purposes."

 

" I'm gonna pretend I know what that means"  Doll shrugged.

"How do you get electricity in this place?" Snake looked around. 

"Big-ass generator that eats up my money, but it keeps the place going so it's worth it"

"no one comes to kick you out?"  Ciel began taking out the balls out of the baskets around the pool table and putting it on the top. 

Taking the triangle from a the couch, Thompson helped Ciel set up a new game. "No I own the place. I started coming here about four years ago. Back then I didn't know what to with my money so I saved it. I'd just come here and read the book until the owner at the time came by and tried to kick me out. I offered him the money and  I bought the place about a year and a half ago." He pulled out the sticks from underneath the table and gave one to the thirteenth year-old. He took the white ball and lined it up with the bottom top of the triangle and got in position to break, and start the game. 

"And Claude didn't find out you used his money to buy a building" 

Thompson took his shot. The cue ball broke the triangle and the object balls clicked and scattered around the table, a solid color ball fell into the middle right basket. He looked at Ciel as he stood up straight "who said I was using Claude's money?" 

"Where did you get the money?" 

"I'm self employed" 

"Self employed?  What do you do?" Ciel got ready to take his shot. 

"That I definitely can't show you guys so I'll tell you. For shits and giggles I get myself into parties of rich assholes and steal their stuff. If I don't steal cash then I steal items and sell them." the inning ended and Thompson got ready to shoot again. 

"You make money like that?" 

"More than you would think."

By this point, Doll, Finny and Snake joined in the game. Spitting into two teams. Thompson with Doll and the other three on the opposing team. Doll took the stick away from Thompson and got into position to play "maybe you should take us to one of these fancy parties" 

"I'm sure that would get me killed. I was lucky enough to leave unharmed the last time I met Sebastian." Thompson walked around the table. 

"Bringing us here would have gotten you killed." Ciel said smugly. "But as long as he doesn't know...you're fine"

Thompson looked around at all four of them. Finny and Snake shrugged, agreeing with what Ciel said. His eyes landed on the youngest boy taken aback by what he was implying. He let out a laugh "you guys really want to get into the life of crime don't you?" 

"We have nothing better to do." said Finny. 

"It's kinda in our blood, Tom" Doll said, taking her shot and knocking three balls into the racket. 

"Heh. There's a party going on a week from Saturday. It's in Napa about an hours drive. A wine company owner celebrating his 10 year anniversary. That's when I'm going next"

\---- 

The next day,Friday during free period. Thompson and Doll were walking down the halls " listen I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you guys to come with me, at least not this time." 

"Why not?" 

The boy shrugged "You guys are inexperienced I can't take you guys and be responsible for all four of you" 

"You're talking as if  we're doing hits or ambushing someone" Doll raised an eyebrow "we might not be in our family's business but we aren't naive, we know the dangers we've experienced it first hand, believe it or not." 

"But still, I don't think I can do it alone, maybe if I had back up, someone I know is an expert maybe I'd feel more comfortable take you with me" 

"Like who?" Thompson shrugged continued right then they past the science classes Thompson turned his head and stopped and so did Doll she looked at his confused face and them turned to see what he was looking at. She looked inside of the classroom to their left and saw her youngest brother with James Macken they exchanged a notebook, talked and then exchanged money "found my backup" Thompson said.

"smile?!"

Ciel and Alois flinched and looked at the doorway to see Doll storming in Thompson following behind. Once they were both in Thompson shut the door and locked it. 

A frightened Ciel back away a few paces as Doll approached.

Alois huffed."I should really lock that door "

"the fuck are you doing with my brother!" She yelled at Alois.

"Don't tell anybody!" Ciel pleaded. 

"What are you doing?!" She repeated, stepping closer to her little brother.

Ciel flinched and looked at Alois as if to ask for permission to answer "hey don't look at him in talking to you. What are you doing?" 

"Bookmaking" the boy answered.

"You're still bookmaking, Alois" Thompson chucked. He stood against the door with his arms crossed and Doll turned around furious. "You knew about this?!" 

"I knew my cousin takes bets, but I didn't know Robin was involved" he answered 

"I need money, Tommy" Alois shrugged. 

"how much money you got saved up?" 

"Not enough." 

"Do as I say and I won't tell uncle Claude."

"What?!" Alois' eyes widened, mouth agape "why would you do that?!" 

"I'm going out next Saturday and I need back up" 

"Why don't you ask Timber and Canterbury?" 

"Because I'm taking them. Doll, Finny, snake and Robin and need help keeping an eye on them and seeing as your friends with Robin...." 

Alois looked at Ciel then at Thompson then back at Ciel "are you sure about this. Shit could be dangerous?" He asked the younger boy and Ciel nodded. "Fine I'll go. But if you tell Claude about this I'm telling him about you and Doll" 

"Deal"


	14. The party

Back at Thompson's hideout the six kids were getting ready for a night out. Technically it wasn't really night, but it was late in the afternoon. Thompson and Finny adjusted their suits in front of a mirror while Alois helped Ciel tie his bow tie. Snake sat on the couch playing a video game and Doll sat beside him putting on makeup. She contoured her face to make it seemed like she was older than she actually was.

"Alois, you know how it's going down?" Thompson yelled.

The blond gave him a thumbs up "yeah I take Finny and Snake and we go in as waiters. Later if we get the chance we change in one of the bathrooms and join the party " he confirmed. "Then we pick pocket as many guys as we can. 

"I'm going as an invited guest. Doll will be my partner. Robin can be....uh... our kid." 

"Ugh-kill me" Ciel whined.

Thompson clapped his hand together"Alright! We ready?" 

"Just remember, we need to be back by ten. Sebastian is out tonight he said he'll be back by midnight, but Beast wants us back before then." 

"Don't worry we'll have you guys home by 9:55" 

Doll stood up and looked towards the rest of the guys "how do I look?" 

Snake, Finny and Alois raised their thumbs up. It was Ciel who was confused he raised his eyebrows "Like a girl" he exclaimed. Alois looked up at Thompson who was clearly looking at Doll, but was speechless, mouth handling slightly open. Alois reached up and closed his mouth with a chucked, snapping his cousin out of his transe. "You look really nice" Thompson cleared his throat "let's get going"

With an hours drive ahead they decided to order some food through a McDonald's drive thru. Nothing like kids that looked like a million dollars eating five dollar meals. 

Like the first car ride, Finny, Snake, Doll and Thompson talked about anything and everything. School and life. Luckily, Ciel had Alois with him they were able to converse within them selves and even called Lizzy at one point "you two are hanging out?!" She asked,well, screamed. 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ciel retorted. 

"Yeah well.. yeah, but..but-WHAT?!" 

"Don't worry we're not gonna kill each other" 

"If one of you kills the other I'll kill the survivor! Oh my mom is calling me I gotta go" Then she hung up.  And the two boys let out a light-hearted chuckle.

Soon the estate came to view with cars lining up to enter. The place had escorts and valets it was hard to tell whether the party was inside or outside because of how many people there were. Lots of guests were still arriving it was still early at six pm. Thompson didn't drive all the way to the valets yet. Making sure he was a far enough distance from the manor, he dropped off Alois, Finny and Snake. They were going in through the back. With them dressed like they were in servitude, it wouldn't be hard for them to sneak in. 

Thompson pulled up to the valets in front of the house. One of the workers opened the door for Doll another opened the door for Ciel while Thompson got out himself tossing the keys over to the young man a little older than him that was standing by. He walked around the front of the car and joined his pretend wife and son. Doll looped her arm with Thompson's. Ciel followed behind grimacing at his fake parents. 

They got to the front door where a guard stood "your invitation, sir" he asked and Thompson pulled the envelop out of his suits inside pocket.

Upon inspection the guard looked at them "welcome, mr. Hemingway"

With a charming smile and a head bow, Thompson pulled Ciel and Doll closer to him and entered the mansion. The place was crowded and noisy; filled with music, small talk and laughter. People mingling, some playing games others drinking. Doll and Ciel were in awe as they walked around. They got to the main ball room immediately Ciel spotted Alois sporting a waiters uniform whilst carrying a tray of drinks high above his head as he walked. 

He took out his phone and snapped a picture. What else was he supposed to do? 

"I have a whole album of stupid disguises he's worn I'll show it to you later." Thompson ruffled his hair.

"Jamie! I'm so glad you could make it!" A man came from the crowd. Thompson opened his arm and hugged him, pulling away with a handshake. "I didn't think you were going to come with your business all the way in Chicago" 

"Of course I wouldn't miss this for the world. Congratulations on ten years, Arnold !"

"Thank you, thank you! I see you didn't come alone and here I thought you were quiet the bachelor." 

"No way" Thompson brought his arm around Doll's waist" feeling a bit flushed but doing amazing at not showing it "this here is my lovey wife, Charlotte." 

Right then Ciel wiggled his way in between the two. Thompson cleared his throat "and this here is my step-son Edgar." 

Ciel groaned and got a slap on the back from both his 'parents'.

They continued to chat with the head of the manor as well as a with a few other people. Doll plays her part well by getting into the conversations and joking around. Ciel did nothing, but smile and watched everyone. Especially Thompson. He paid close attention to his 'dad's' hands. When someone would come up to him and he'd shake hands. The handshake would linger for a few seconds as they exchanged a few greeting words. Thompson making eye contact with who ever he was in front one him. While thier attention was on 'jamie', Thompson was unhooking their watch and pulling it away to put in in his pocket when the handshake ended.

 

The pickpocket didn't end there, at the good bye Thompson took a hold of the collars and complemented his victim and then opened it as if to inspect the material. Then took a step back to look a mans outfit, pretending to care about the suit then went foward for a farewell hug. when he pulled back he'd brush the mans shoulder to divert his attention and in those two second's Thompson took his wallet. The victim walks away not knowing his was robbed. with a smile 'jamie' turns around and pulls his astounded 'son' closer to him to hide his face. 

 

Again, and again Ciel watched Thompson do this to other party guests in similar fashions but with a different script. Ciel turned his attention to Alois who was carrying an empty tray and on his way to refill it. He walked and then 'accidentally' tripped someone. The man immediately turns around and Alois put on a innocent, resentful face and started to apologize. While the scene was going on everyone was watching and Thompson starts reaching into womens purses, pulling out cash and a few necklaces. Alois goes into the kitchen and  his victim leaves. The scene is over and the party continues as if nothing happened.

Every once in a while, Alois or Finny or Snake would walk past him with a tray. Alois was the only one who would give him a drink. His older brothers would move the tray away when he tried to reach for the glass. Doll had a glass in her hand and was getting bold as well. Thompson would whisper a few words into her ear and then she would reach in to someone's pocket and pulled something, anything from there: a pen, a handkerchief, a wallet. Then she'd put it back in its place or pretend that she'd found it on the floor and return it to the owner. All of this, just for practice. 

After two champagne glasses, Ciel walks away from his pretend family, and starts to explore the party, eventually ending up in front of a dart board where two guys were playing with a small crowd surrounding. He downed his drink and placed the empty glass on a near by table. on the table, were a couple of darts left alone. The game went on for a bit and then saw that the players weren't...that good, compared to him and Dagger. Laughs and groans sounded and then the players exchanged money. They were betting. Ciel smirked...and took a risk. He took a dart, shuffled through the crowd and till he was facing the board. Few members on the audience looked at him and giggled, others were confused as to why a little kid was there with a dart in hand especially when the board was so far away. 

Ciel ignores them all and focuses on his aim. He pulled back the dart and shot it at the board. Hitting the bulls eye. The crowd around him goes silent in awe. Then they all cheered going up to him and giving him more darts so he can do it again someone even told him "i'll give you fifty dollars if you make the middle circle on command." and so, he did. When Ciel went to get his money earned the man shook his hand as he gave Ciel the money. And Ciel being a fast learner, unhooked the man watch during the shake and then took it when he pulled away, hiding the watch in his small fist. No one batted an eye because all he saw in the boys hand was the fifty dollars.

 

The party went on for a moment Doll and Thompson strayed away from thievery and danced for a bit. Thompson twirled the girl and taught her a few moves. When they got tired, they stopped and moved to one of the walls giggling and catching her breath Doll looked at her 'husband' and said "do you know where I could find a bathroom I've been holding it in for a while"

Thompson laughed "I think theres one at the end of the right hall over here. Hurry up we gotta go soon if you wanna get to your curfew" he said. 

 

With a nod, Doll went on her own. As she walked kept a smile on her face and made no sound or emotion when on the way to the bathroom she spotted Dagger. 

 

Her stomach dropped when they locked eyes for a second just as they walked passed each other. She just knew Dagger turned around and attempted to reach for her, but she contined walking forward and never looking back. It wasn't until she heard someone call Dagger over and start a conversation with him did she start speed walking. She mouthed some colorful language and then when she spotted Snake and Finny in their waiter outfits and pulled them with her into the empty hall. 

"What happened?" Finny asked when he saw her panicked.

"We gotta go. now!" She panted.

"why?"

"Dagger is here!" She tangled her hand into her hair, looking around making sure no one was around. 

The two gasped and tried not to drop thier trays, Snake had to set his on the ground. His eyes went wide in realization "then that means-"

"-Sebastian is here too. That's why we gotta go!

on Thompson's end he stood against the wall and was going to go to the hall and wait for doll there when his fake name was called "Jamie, here theres some one I want you to meet." when he turned around the saw the man of the house with another man. One Thompson wished to never see again. Thompson stiffened in fear while the man introduced his friend "this here is Sebastian Michaelis an old friend and my biggest competitor in the wine industry. Sebastian, this is Jamie Hemingway"

"wine? you own a wine company I can't believe I forgot of course youd be here" Thompson chucked. He gulped and extended his hand for a shake as it is customary. Sebastian was not too happy to see him either he narrowed his eyes at the boy, but shook his hand, applying more pressure than was actually necessary. 

 

The boy felt his hand be crushed and hid the pain with a smile "Jamie. its nice to meet you."

"Sebastian. The pleasure is all mine" he squeezed the boys hand hard enough to make him take a breath and then let go. 

 

Thompson opened and closed his fist a couple of times to help his the discomfort he felt in his hands and turned to the man of the house. The boy fidgeted in his place, wanting to run away. Sebastian was staring him down. He cursed himself for forgeting that Sebastian owned a wine compay and that there was a chance he'd be here suddening a roar of cheers sounded for the other side of the room catching their attention "whats going on there?"

"don't you know? your son is overthere dominating darts"

"my son?...MY SON! oh!" he looked at Sebastian suddenly remembering who his 'son' was "that's where he is. Actually I'm so sorry my friend I have to go. I have to go get the boy and put him to bed and our hotel is a long drives away you know how it is." Thompson excused himself 

 

"no worrys, Jamie go be a dad" giving one last hug to the man of the house. Making eye contact with Sebastian one more time. Before running to Ciel. He ran in front of the crowd and grabbed Ciel and ran. Drawing a few odd looks from the people on the way he spotted Alois and pulling him away too running into the hallway where Doll was along with finny and Snake.

"oh god I'm  an idiot!" Thompson let go of the two younger boys.

"yeah!" Doll yelled.

"okay, but could you tell me why you pulled me away from a game" Ciel whined.

 

"Sebastian is here!"Doll and Thompson said simultaneously.

"I just had a run in with him I though I was going to die"

"I'm pretty Dagger saw me it was brief I dont think he recognized me, but..."

"well we gotta get out of here!" Ciel shrieked.

Thompson peered around the corner and looked for Sebastian. He found him and saw he was talking with Dagger and then began scouting the area. "aw shit he's looking for me" 

 

"We need a distraction and then we can move to the front of the house and leave" Snake said.

"yeah, but what can we use to distract" Alois asked.

That was when Finny took a deep breath " we make a scene" the blond said, picking up his tray full of drinks and walked passed Thompson to rejoin the party."ill see you guys back home just run when you get the chance" Thompson tried to pull him back but finny didnt listen. In shock, they all watched jaw dropped and looked out to the party. Finny walked straight to Sebastian, obvlivious to the fact the his own son was a waiter. Finny took one final look to his sqaud and the were all waving their hands in, calling him back, but he just smiled and walked forward. Sebastian and Dagger had their backs to him and didn't his see him coming.

Finny knew the thorough scolding and grounding that awaited him, yet he walked staight and looked to the side so it looked like bumped into Sebastian on accident. The tray of drink tumbled over. Some falling on the ground and shattering others spilling over Sebastian's suit. The party went quiet and all looked to the scene.

His squad watching mouths agape Thompson had his hands resting on his head "this is our chance" Snake said, snapping them all out of their trance. They ran trying not to attract too much attention to themselves. Thompson, Doll and Ciel walking out of the front door. Snake and Alois making their way into the kitchen to walk out back.

Sebastian was a little preoccupied to noticed them walking out he was too busy wiping wine and chanpaine off of him. Finny made the plan on his own. He was going to make himself the scapegoat. He silently prayed whilst on the ground before lifting himself up " oh sir I'm- I'm so sorry I didnt see where I was going" he babbled on then raised his head to have Sebastian look at his face. He saw Sebastian's face turn from surpise from the accident to confusion to rage and Finny pretened to be shocked and scared,though the scared part was real. 

 

Then the man of the house approched "you insolent boy! clean this up at once. Sebastian, I am so sorry."

As Finny crouched back down to do what the man said, Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him back up "it's quite alright, Arnold in fact I should be apologizing. This boy is my son" his gaze shifted from Arnold back to Finny and the boy pulled the tray to cover his face.

"your son? he's a waiter? whats he doing here?"

"that's something I would also like to know. Again, I apologize, my friend. I must retire and ill take him with me if you'll excuse me" Sebastian bowed his head and squeazed finny's arm and roughly pulled him to the door.

 

In Thompson's car, the five remaining kids changed while the car was still in motion. the wouldn't have time to pass by the hide out so this was the only option. "That was way too close!" Thompson said.

"no shit! how did you not know Sebastian owned a wine company" Ciel yelled.

"I did know I forgot! I didn't think he would show up!"

"and he saw you Tommy! does he think we were there with uncle! what if he tells Claude!" Alois kicked the back of Thompson's seat

"I DONT KNOW, AL!"

Doll had to take all her make up off and change from her dress to her jeans and shirt. During that she got a call from dagger "oh fuck" she muttered, but answered "hello?"

"hey, princess" Dagger said "hey we had a pretty weird night and we're on our way back early where are you guys?"

"oh were actually on our way back to the house now why?"

"no reason hey by the way, where's Finny?"

"with a few friends he met up with some from school when we were at the mall and they invited him to a party. We didnt want to go so we just let them. He said he'd return when we did. Sorry we didn't tell you guys."

"huh okay. Hey quick question and this is going to sound weird, but what are you wearing?"

"um jeans and a shirt."

"you don't own any red dresses, do you?"

" Dagger, I dont even think I have dresses. why?"

"...no reason alright see you at home"

"okay bye"

She hung up and inhaled deeply, the car was silent throughout the call like they were all holding their breaths "he did see me! step on it Tommy we gotta get home now"

They all left thier party outfits and everything they stole in the car and Thompson dropped snake, Ciel and Doll a couple of blocked away from the hill that had their house. then they hauled ass to their mansion only stopping to walk when they were at the gates, seemingly calm they walked in greeted their family. Then Beast came in from the living room and looked at them "wheres finny?"

"with a few friends from school he should be back soon-" Doll was cut of by the sound of Sebastian's Bentley driving up. "he should be here soon but imma go up"

And then three ran up the stairs before the others walked him.

Beast opened the door and walked to the frond porch where Sebastian got out his car madder than all hell. His suit was stained and said nothing as he opened the back seat door and pulled Finny out by his ear. Now confused Beast turned to Dagger "we found out where Finny went"

\----  
After four hard strikes, Sebastian put his belt down on the table and turned back to boy  standing by. Finny winched in pain and rubbed his arm and leg.

"you leave your brothers and sister. Then show up at a party an hour away from here as a waiter and then you make a scene. Leaving me in a bad position because my own son is acting like some commoner" He yelled "and then I have to leave at a very bad time too!" he got at eye level with the boy "you are not to leave your siblings without my permission you understand me?"

"yessir" Finny said, softly.

"good. Now give me your phone. I'm taking it for a week and for that week you're on lockdown. You are to come back here after school and while Doll, Snake and Ciel go out you stay here! alright?"

"yes"

"alright go"

Finny wasted no time in handing over his phone and running away. Sebastian sighed and sat with Beast, Dagger and Joker. 

"Did you have to be so rough with him?" Beast grimaced. 

"Yes I did. The party wasn't around the corner. I don't care how old he is he needs to ask first. If he starts acting up because of his school friends it'll be on you for sending them there." 

Beast only rolled her eyes. 

"Aside from that"Joker sat up straight "what happened at that party?"

"I saw Thompson Anafellows, or Canterbury, or Timber it doesn't matter it was one of Hannah's boys" he rubbed his forehead "he was using an alias I don't know why or why he was there"

"He wasn't with the other two? Claude usually sends all three of them at once?" Beast asked.

"no, he was alone he seemed very surprised to see me. By the sound of it he wasn't expecting me to be there, but he was up to something he had a quote-unquote son I didn't get to see him but it was obvious he wasn't there alone. If the whole thing with Finny hadn't happened I would have investigated further"

"this is kind of an odd question its none of our business, but shouldn't we tell Claude. If one of his godsons was acting up shouldn't we tell him?" Dagger asked and Sebastian shook his head. "sooner of later Claude will find out so I wont tell him. It didn't seem like he was doing anything against me. like I said, he almost shit himself when he saw me"

What they didn't know is that Finny was still near and listened to the whole conversation before silently tiptoed to the staircases when Ciel and Snake were at the top looking down at him. They all made their way to Snake's room where Doll was sitting on the bed talking to Thompson on the phone "Sebastian isn't going to tell Claude he saw Tommy " Finny said as he closed the door.

From the other side of the line they could hear Thompson scream in victory and then Alois laugh. "I can't go out with you guys for a week I'm on lock down"

"then we just wont go out" Doll shrugged.

"Okay, but if we ever do this again" Ciel pulled the phone closer to him "DO YOUR RESEARCH!"

"I got it!" Thompson replied, defensively "i'll admit it was grave mistake. It will never happen again. By the way, Robin did you take watches?"

"...yes" a smirk tugged at the boy's lips. 

"That's my boy!...okay next time we meet I'll take guys into town and we'll turn these into cash alright"

"Alright"

"Okay we gotta go Claude just came home see you guys at school" with that Thompson hung up and they all went to their rooms.


	15. When she finds out

Naive, ignorant, unaware. Elizabeth thought herself all those things since she was a young girl, more so when met Alois in her freshman year. Now, even more after her cousin came back from the dead. Perhaps those words were too harsh for her as she was mostly kept in the dark. And she was tired of it. 

Alois was the only one who ever gave her the smallest bit of insight into something unknown. Alois had told her about his uncle and how he wasn't exactly noble. She was told about the territories that had boundaries she didn't even know existed and how there was an illegal network running the central and norther parts of California. The dons, the rivalries, the gangs the families and even found out that her own uncle was a Don aswell. Her best friend told her the basics and nothing else leaving her with more unanswered questions. 

Alois would always go out on "vacations" and miss a week of school, and he'd always come to her with a tight embrace a smile and frightened eyes he'd always say things like "I'm so glad I got to see you again" once he said "I thought I'd never see you again"  and he never told her what he did on his vacations. 

There was still a lot she didn't know. Like what exactly happened with the triplets. She heard they got shot, but Alois seemed more irritated and worried meanwhile she was panicking. Two of her friends her shot for God's sakes. She visited Timber and Canterbury at the hospital while being escorted by Alois and Thompson. The question of why the were shot never came up. All she did know was the culprit: Sebastian Michealis. Alois cursed him, but when Lizzy suggested going to the police to report it, the blond and all three of the triplets said no with out a second thought. She dropped the subject immediately changing the topic and turning to the two boys on the beds she smiled at them "maybe when you guys feel better I can bring some soup over to your manor" only to be turned down again, but this time, she persisted "I've known you guys for over a year now and I've never met your mom or your uncle" 

"No" Thompson said.

"We don't want you to meet Claude" Timber continued as he sat up on his bed. 

"Liz don't take this the wrong way...seriously don't. We haven't told my uncle about you. He doesn't even know you exist. And with good reason. Trust us" 

She looked at them all of them with somber expressions, but she didn't push the subject further. She wanted to know more.

\----

Then came the fencing sessions. Where her heart stopped at the sight of her dead cousin alive and well. He introduced himself with a new name 'Robin Michaelis' giving her the impression that she was just confusing him with Ciel. That night she didn't sleep. 

The day in the bathroom Lizzy left school with and overwhelming feeling of foolishness. Half the time she didn't understand what was going on between Alois and Ciel. Some how Ciel knew Vincent was a Don and called her out as if he expected her to know. (If it wasn't for Alois she wouldn't have known.)And now Ciel was in a gang?

 

Then Timber and Canterbury left for a trip and Thompson was left with anxiety and again, no one explained. Just like when Alois and Ciel were arguing in the bathroom she was just as confused when Thompson was talking to Ciel's siblings. So she just sat back and listened. 

A couple weeks went by and everything seemed normal every one was being friendly to each other. Even Alois and Ciel to her utmost shock. But Lizzy still felt out of place. Now late at night she sat at her desk in front of her laptop trying to focus on her homework. Trying and failing. She kept thinking about Ciel, Alois and their families. 

She knew two names: Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis. She opened a new tab on her browser and searched up Ciel's side first. Sebastian...nothing of much interest a seemingly normal business man, he the owner of a company that brews wine "new moon drop" was the name of the wine. The images that appeared were nothing, but paparazzi photos or pictures of him meeting the mayor or other businessmen she didn't recognize. She continued scrolling down the numerous images until she stopped abruptly. There was one picture Sebastian and another man, her uncle Vincent standing side by side. It was at a party they picture seemed to be taken while they weren't paying attention. It was definitely them. 

She opened another tab; Vincent phantomhive.   
Nothing but articles of about the fire and the funtom company and Lizzy found it difficult to keep looking. 

A third tab; Sebastian Michaelis organized crime. There were a few articles on how he was accused of Mob violence or him doing interviews on the subject and him "not believing an underworld of crime was real" 

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" her mother looked over her shoulder. 

Lizzy jumped in her chair. It was now that she realized her music was loud enough that she couldn't hear anyone come in. As a reflex closed her laptop which she regretted the moment she did it. Now she looked suspicious "why were you looking all that stuff up?" 

"What stuff?" 

Francis crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't play dumb, Lizzy" 

"how much did you see?" 

"Everything from that photo of your uncle and that man" 

Lizzy looked up at her mother a took a deep breath "did you know uncle Vincent was a mob boss?" 

Francis' expression never change, she raised an eyebrow "why are you asking this?" 

"Did you or didn't you, mother?" 

"I'm not in the mood for this Elizabeth stop with all this nonsense" her mom shook her head.

"Oh,God, you did know" she dropped her head in her hands "am I the only one who didn't know? How do you know? How come I'm the only one in the dark. Alois knows Ciel knows" she was frustrated.

 

At that point her mother began to get worried and dropped down to her knees next to Lizzy."Elizabeth what do you want to know? why do you want to know if none of this has anything to do with you? Is this about your friends" 

"Yes, they know things about our family that Idon't even know. Ciel knew about Uncle and apparently You did too how come I was excluded. I want to know to understand. But they keep shutting me out" she was rambling in near tears, he hands gripping at the sides of her hair When she began to calm down she looked at her mother kneeling in front of her, with a puzzled expression "what?" she asked softly.

"You said 'Ciel knows' Elizabeth, Ciel died." 

The girls eyes widened in realization "oh" she stood up from her chair and walked around "did I say Ciel?.... I meant my friend Robin" she adverts her mothers gaze keeping her back to her. 

"Elizabeth, why did you say Ciel?" 

"I was a mistake, mother Robin has blue hair, blue eyes like Ciel used to have so he reminded me of him. That is all" she tried to walk out of the room but Francis gripped her arm yanking her back "okay well then tell me how ' Robin' knows about your uncle?" 

Lizzy stayed silent "Elizabeth what is going on?" 

"I can't tell you I promised him" she said trembling "I'm sorry, mother... come to my fencing club tomorrow after school and watch me fence and what ever you see don't say don't do anything. I swear to you it's real" 

\----

Ciel was getting his skills back he enjoyed himself as he won against his third opponent. With a smile of his face, he took off his mask and to be a good sport he helped his opponent up. Once coach Diaz gave the okay the two fighters stood down and sat of the off edges of the mat. Ciel made his was over to Lizzy and sat next to her. He noticed that she'd been acting kind of down all day and she'd been almost avoiding him. 

While the coach was picking fighters, Ciel leaned in closer to  Lizzy and whispered "are you okay?" 

The girl just continued looking down playing with her mask on her lap. "I'm sorry" she replied soft it was almost inaudible. 

"What?" 

"I said I'm sorry. I promise I didn't tell her" 

The match started and Ciel watched attentivly at each of the fighter's stratiges. when the gym door opened. Most paid no mind, like Ciel, but the coach turned her head to the person and called to stop the fight. "Ah Mrs. Midford"

As if on cue Ciel whipped his head around at the name and came face to face with his aunt. He gasped, then looked at lizzy who was now laying back on the ground with her hands covering her eyes. 

 

"Robin, on the mat!!" The coach said. Ciel in his scared state, did as he was told. Diaz motioned for him to come closer to her and his aunt. "this is Robin Michaelis the freshman I told you about. Robin, this Francis Midford, shes our sponsor and pays for most to the fencing equipment. And Izzy's mom."

Ciel looked straight at his aunt, who was almost glaring at him, but then again, she always looked like she was glaring. "Um...hi" he said softly.

"he's a shy one, but he's great with a sword. Almost as good as your daughter."

"I know. I trained him when he was younger" Francis stated.

Coach diaz's eyes widened "well no wonder he's so good. Well, Francis you're always welcome as a spectator. I'll leave you to catch up"

With that the coach turned back to the rest of her students and continued the match. The sound of swords clashing began behind him as Ciel tried to find something to say.

"Sebastian?" Francis broke the silence with the question.

Ciel only slightly nodded "yeah...he-he adopted me."

"okay...I'm glad to know you're alive, Ciel"

\---  
The sun was shining and the kids were all outside playing in the garden while most of the adults watched tv in the living room when the door bell rung. 

They weren't expecting anyone Joker looked around at his companions no one seemed to know. Joker stood up and cautiously approached and opened the door just a bit he said the woman standing with a folder in her hand "may I help you?" 

" I need to talk to Sebastian" she barged in pushing the door and letting herself in. Joker was stunned for a second and the other in the living room stood up

"Paparazzi aren't immune to trespassing, neither are cops without it a warrant!" He stated irritably.

"Please I couldn't care less about your fame or who you kill. I'm just here to get some papers signed. Now show me his office" 

"Hell no you can't just come in here and -" Molly started yelling, but Sebastian interrupted her as he came in the room "it's okay let her through. Follow me" he said sternly. 

Francis went ahead and made her way to the library joker and Molly also followed. With all of them in Sebastian's office the Boss sat down on his chair. "Francis I know we've never seen eye to eye but a phone call to warn me you were coming would have been good" 

"I won't be long, crow. If you don't want me to get a court involved you'll sign these papers now and with out a problem." She handed him the folder and Sebastian opened it looking at the contents "what is this?" 

"Guardian ship papers from this moment on I'm taking my nephew. I need you to turn him over him and every documents you may have with his alias"


	16. The new addition

"Now you just hold on a second you can't just waltz on in here and take my kid" Molly yelled, marching in front of Francis, the older woman raised an eyebrow "I'm guessing you're the surrogate mother" 

"You could call me that" Molly retorted. 

"Whatever you may be is of no concern of mine. Ciel is to come with me." 

"Over my dead body-" 

"Beast!" Sebastian spoke to get their attention both women looked at him and he bowed his head. " Francis, you coming over to the house was something I expected, but it wasn't under these circumstances" he stood up walked to the other side of his desk. Leaning against it "unfortunately, I refuse"

"Sebastian..."

"I was well aquatinted with Vincent trust me-"

"Ciel isn't Vincent. Whatever business in devours you two had is irrelevant. I didn't care then and I don't care now" 

"He's not going" 

"I won't discuss this with you." 

Sebastian's response was interrupted by a knock on the door. Joker opened and walked in. In the midst of the yelling no one notices Joker had left. The Irishman stood at the door and sighed then turned to signal someone in, in which, Ciel walked in. 

The boy stopped in his tracks when he saw his aunt, his eyes widened, and let out a shriek. Then attempted to turned around and run away as fast he could. Resulting in Joker pulling him back in by his hood.

Both Sebastian and Francis gave an unamused looked to each other "I don't think he wants to go" Sebastian smirked . 

"Well It's a good thing I didn't ask" she turned to the boy "Ciel get your clothes I'm taking you home" 

"WHAT?!" Ciel screamed. 

"he isn't going. Ciel go back outside with the others" Beast interjected. Sebastian didn't move from his spot. Although he was frustrated, he stayed calm. Keeping his hands over one another as they rested of his lap.

"-No! I'm taking him! He should be with his family!" Francis raised her voice.

"And that's exactly where he is now leave my house before I have you forcefully removed"

"Aunt Francis, please don't make me go!" the boy pleaded. "auntie Ann let me stay-"

"Angelina knows you're here!?" 

"yes and she trusts them enough to let me stay. come on! I'm well fed, I'm responsible, I have new clothes, I'm well educated. THEY-THEY EVEN GOT ME A DOG!"

"You're coming with me!" Francis gripped Ciel by the arm to pull him with her, Beast instantly got in between and pushed her back, and Ciel whipped his arm back. 

"I don't want to!" He cried.

"Ciel, calm down" Sebastian warned. "And Beast stay back" 

"you're a Phantomhive and you need to come home." Francis tried reaching from him again but he snapped.

"THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR ME AS A PHANTOMHIVE! CANT YOU SEE EVERYTHING WAS DESTROYED FUNTOM WAS TAKEN OVER AND I CANT JUST GO INTO THE BULIDING AND DEMAND AUTHORITY I'LL GET KILLED. MY FATHER WASNT EXACTLY JUST A BUSINESMAN. SO TELL ME WHAT DO I HAVE TO GO BACK TO!?"

Francis and Sebastian stood in shock at Ciel's outburst. The boy huffed and then calmed down. Sebastian walked to the boys side only to slap Ciel upside the head and pulled on his ear to bring him closer "stop it you're not talking to your friends at school. You will respect your Aunt like you do me. Do you understand?" he whispered with a harsh tone. It was only after Ciel nodded did he let go. "I get it you're mad, but that doesn't give the right to yell at her. apologize." Sebastian commanded.

The boy hissed in pain and held his hand tightly against his ear. "I'm sorry, aunt Francis"

Francis bowed her head in acknowledgment then looked to Sebastian who was walking back to his desk "thank you but that wasn't necessary, Sebastian" 

"It was necessary. I can't have my child acting like a brat." He sunk back down at his chair. "Go back outside, Ciel let me talk with franny. You two go watch over the kids" 

" but-" Beast began, but Sebastian interrupted again.

"He's not going anywhere" he reassured her.

 

Ciel, still in the room looked at the two adults and looked to his aunt for permission to leave. Francis nodded and then left  with Beast and Joker at his sides.

"Don't call me that" She glared at Sebastian. 

"Sorry. I remember Vincent calling you that and I thought it was quite funny" 

Now alone, Francis took a seat opposite of her host and took a deep breath"why did you adopt him?"

"Because me and Joker flipped a coin and I won. So I gave him my name" he said with a smirk, but it was wiped off when he said that Francis wasn't having it "Alright. I went on a business trip about a year ago and came back in April. Come to find out there was a new kid living in my home. I instantly recognized him, he was Vincent's boy. I knew what had happened and after everything your brother had done for us, I couldn't leave his son out in the cold." 

"To repay him you took in Ciel?" 

"Yes. And to protect him" he added.

"And you never thought to call me? I could have taken him from the start"

"He had already made his mark here. No one wanted to let him go as you just witnessed" He threw his hand up defensively " and I'll admit I forgot about you. I met you once and you didn't like my affairs with Vincent. Angelina was the only one that came to mind. Actually, she visits Ciel on a regular basis" 

" you didn't cut off ties with them?" 

"Why would I? Red has every right to see her nephew. As do you, But like I told her you can visit him, but you're not taking him away. This is his home now" he signaled, pointing two fingers downwards.

Francis stayed silent for a moment, thinking. She tapped her fingertips against Sebastian's desk before she spoke "He's right, to my dismay. There really is nothing for him to go back to, And taking over Funtom is too dangerous for him...is he happy?" 

"I think so... why don't you ask him when you get the chance?" 

Another beat of silence passed as Francis rose from her chair and walked to the window. She looked over at Ciel playing wither his dog and siblings. He was smiling. "I'll let him stay. On one condition..."  
—-  
"I don't like this!!" Ciel draped himself on his bed, hugging his pillow "why do I have to be watched like some newborn?!"

"That was the only way your aunt could leave here content" Sebastian sat at the foot of the bed. 

"Can't she just have Lizzy tell her everything I do. I hang out with her everyday" 

"For 6 hours a day, 5 days a week. Francis wants to know everything" 

"I don't like it! I have privacy you know"

"Would you rather have gone with your aunt instead?" 

"Would you have let me go?"

"No, but would much rather compromise than fight with Francis"

—-  
As any regular Sunday morning would go. The household got up and dressed and as tradition they had breakfast together. Ciel was pouting throughout the entirety of the meal waiting for Sebastian to make the dreaded announcement.   
"Ciel if you don't wipe the look off your face I'm going to kick your ass" Said the man of the house.

Beast and Joker both knew already, they were the first ones to find out. Yet Joker still summed up the courage to sarcastically ask "aw what's the matter, smile?" to which Beast replied by elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"I don't want you to receive your guest like that" Sebastian stated.

"What guest?" Peter asked. 

"Ciel's aunt almost took him away a couple days ago and after talking she let him stay on the condition that he be watched by someone of her choosing. Someone who will report everything he does back to her"

"What does the woman doesn't trust us or something?!" Peter scoffed, obviously offended.

"No, she doesn't. Anyway I agreed to her terms so Ciel's guest will be here later today to meet everyone and later in he week he will move into one of the guest bedrooms" 

Ciel groans and leaned on the arm of jumbo who was sitting next to him today. The giant smiled and ruffled his hair as a means to comfort him

"You're letting him move in?!” Mey rin asked.

"Yes, But don't worry. Francis has informed me on who she's sending over and I knew him. I am confident you all will like him."

"If you say so, boss" bard huffed. 

The hours passed and Ciel never stopped pouting even when he was reading he kept his face of discontent. They were in Finny's room marthoning the original" Naruto"series when they heard the door bell ring. Snake grabbed the remote and lowered the volume to overhear the voices, but they were to low to understand. The could only make out Joker's joyful greeting" oh shit! I didn't know it was gonna be you. It's been a while! Come in come in!" 

Even Beast sounded happy "its so nice to see you again!" 

The kids had their eyes looked on the closed door, except Ciel who had his arms draped across his face, letting out at muffled "WHYYY!?"

"Let me go get the boy" they heard jokers footsteps as he ran up the stairs. The door swung open and Ciel lifted his head " ok buddy get downstairs your parole officer is in the living room."

A grunt and an eye role later the boy dragged himself off the bed and trudged down the stairs Joker right behind him. 

Obviously his siblings weren't going to miss any of what was about to happen to the got up, Finny held Sieglinde in his arms and followed them. 

Before turning the corner to the living room Ciel stopped and raised his head up at Joker "I don't wanna" 

"Don't worry you'll like him" Joker put his arm around the boy's shoulder and guided him to the living room together they both entered. 

"If you all think I'm gonna be nice to him I'm not. I don't li- TANAKA!!" Ciel face lit up and ran to the old man standing in the middle of the room, ready to receive him with open arms. The boy wrapped his arms around Tanaka's and pressed his face against his chest.

The rest of the clan erupted into light hearted laughter, remembering how Ciel hated the entire idea an hour ago. "Nah see that's fucked up you should have told him who it was" Peter told Sebastian barely able to control his laughter. 

"You should have! look he wasn't ready he's crying!" Dagger knelt at eye level with Ciel and the boy extended his arm to hit him. 

"I wanted to make it more of a surprise" Sebastian said "he didn't want you here Tanaka."

"Is that so?" Tanaka broke away from Ciel and looked down at him. Ciel was quick to shake his head and wipe his water eyes "I didn't know I didn't even know you survived everything"

"my boy, if you lived, so Did I " he pulled him into another hug.

"UHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!YOU WERE SULKING A MINUTE AGO! " Doll yelled. 

Sebastian smiled before standing up "Mr Tanaka was Vincent phantomhive's butler, practically raised our little boy. Like I said at breakfast, he will be moving in in the next couple of days...extend him every courtesy." He told the clan then turned to the older gentleman "Tanaka, welcome to our home "

"Thank you, Sebastian for letting me reunite with him" 

"Yes, But remember he is now one of my kids. And my kids: clean up after themselves, help around the household, and tend to their own needs. There are no servants here. While in my home you are not A butler you are one of us so you will be treated as such. If he tries to order you around tell me and I'll make him sleep outside with his dog" He ruffled now smiling boy's hair. 

"It'll be a tough habit to break, but I think I can manage"  
—-  
After the introductions, Sebastian showed Tanaka his new room, the adults talked for awhile and a few drinks before the old man left the manor. Later, the four oldest kids were in the billiards room. Ciel and Snake were playing a game with Finny spectating and Doll was in the corner talking to Thompson on the phone. She chewed the top of her thumb "no, I haven't seen him. Here let me pass you onto my brother, but first, calm down!" She said and walked to Ciel, handing the mobil to him. 

The boy raised the phone and placed it in between his ear and shoulder, getting ready to take another shot. "Yello?" 

"Have you seen Alois?!" Thompson screamed through the speaker causing Ciel to almost drop the phone. 

"CHILL! No I haven't seen him, why?"

"He's missing! He ran from the manor a couple hours ago" his eyes widened. The room went dead silent. Everyone heard the statement so Ciel took the phone and put it on speaker.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!! I came home and Luka was crying saying Alois and Claude got into a fight"

"Shit did you see him go out?" 

"No I tried talking to Claude, but he said nothing. Dude, I'm freaking out what if he does something stupid." 

"Has he had fights with his uncle before?" Doll asked. 

"Yeah, a few, but-" 

"So he's fine he just needs to cool off" 

"Come on, Thompson I just found out he ran away and I already know where he is!" Ciel pushed himself away from the table. 

"Where?!"

"A place where he'd feel safe" 

"A safe haven..." finny spoke.

"Hes at the hideout!" Doll exclaimed and Ciel nodded. 

"Can you guys meet me at the school in half an hour?" Thompson asked, almost pleading.

Ciel looked around in all honesty they didn't know if they would get permission, but they were going to be there. "Yeah see you on campus" the youngest said. 

Doll hung up the phone and went out to get ready with only a jacket and their boards. At the door the asked Molly for permission to which she proceeded to interrogate "where are you going?"

"Riding around school." Ciel answered.

"With who?"

"Only us" snake.

"Will you be back before dinner or are you going to eat outside?" 

Doll."Probably outside I'm in the mood for Taco Bell" 

"Alright be back by nine ok? And don't leave each other am I clear?"

"Crystal" Finny answered, a little too quickly, holding up the "ok" sign.

"Call us if anything shady happens"

"We will. Be back later!" Ciel practically pushed his siblings out the door.

"Alright be safe okay love you guys" Beast yelled as they left.

They were at the school in record time with Thompson waiting for them at the parking lot frantically drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. They threw the boards in the trunk of the car and jumped in. Wasting no time with greetings, Thompson drove off.


	17. A request

They passed by a nearby convenient to get a first aid kit. According to Luka, Alois left the manor injured. After that Thompson made it to the hide out with an overall sense of surprise that he didn't get a speeding ticket on the way there. 

"Did you even try calling him before you panicked " Ciel yelled behind Thompson.

"He left it and He wasn't in any of his usual spots so that's why I freaked" If Thompson didn't have the key, he would have kicked the door open. He bursted in to find his cousin sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, watching a movie on the TV set. A trail of dried blood from his nose and a split lip decorated the boy's pale complexion. Alois said nothing, raising the beer to his lips and only gave the gang a wave of his hand as acknowledgment. 

"Jesus, Alois." Thompson breathed. And walked to the boy. Doll holding the first aid kit ran beside him.

"I'm sure it wasn't necessary for all of you to come" Alois said straightening himself up.

"Sebastian's rules it's either we all go out or we don't go out at all" Doll sat next to him and opened the kit and opened one of the wet wipes. 

Finny and Snake roamed around, Finny picked up a few empty beer bottles "Alois, how many have you had?" 

The boy held up the number four, whist sipping from his fifth bottle.

"I've seen him drink and six pack and a half on his own he's fine" Thompson waved him off.

Ciel sat on the arm of the couch closest to Alois who had his face held by Doll while she wiped the blood off. The blonde squirmed when the wipe passed the open wound "hold still" Doll held his chin in place.

"It hurts!" Alois whined.

"Then don't go picking fights with Claude, you fucking idiot" Thompson retrieved a bottled water from the mini fridge. Alois rolled his eyes and handed Ciel the beer bottle to take the water. 

Ciel took the beer and looked at it, then looked at Doll and Thompson who seemed to be occupied with Alois, then looked at the bottle again and then raised it to his lips for a sip. Only to have the bottle ripped out of his hands by Snake. The sudden jerk causing him to choke on the drink making Alois burst into a fit of  laughter.

" you've never drank, Robin?" Thompson asked and the boy shook his head.

"I'd rather not have my little brother start drinking at thirteen, Tommy" Finny said, leaning over the couch.

"Protecting his innocence? Fair enough." He nodded then turned his attention back to Alois "What did you fight about this time?" 

"Same shit" 

Thompson groaned "he's not gonna change his mind!"

"Like I fucking care I'll fight him on it every day of my goddamn life if I have to!"

Thompson shook his head, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get through Alois ' stubborn head.

"I don't think it's any of our business to ask." Finny said.

"It's fine nothing to worry about." Thompson replied.

Silenced settled for a moment the only sound were the echoes of Alois' wincing and the noise of a glass bottle rolling on the concrete."Claude took my little brother to the shooting range" Alois sighed.

"Luka? He's six?!" Ciel moved in closer.

"Yeah And That wasn't just to teach him about gun safety"

"He want to turn him in to his foot soldier?"

"Just like me and my brothers. My mother had no say in the matter" Thompson shrugged.

Doll gave Thompson a surprised"excuse me" look. "The fuck you mean she had no say she's your mom!"

"after my dad got cold feet Claude pretty much provided everything for us. Turns out It was more like a way of owning us instead of helping. What you think we asked to be Claude's pawns"

"I'm liking your uncle less and less every day" Ciel said. 

"Try living with him" Alois muttered.

Doll finished cleaning up Alois' lip and then Thompson took a few ice cubes from mini fridge to help with the swelling on the the corner of Alois left eye. 

The Middle brothers, Snake and Finny cleaned up the mess on the floor before joining the rest on the couch enjoying the television "Me and Fin are going to go get a pizza" Snake spoke. "Can we use the car?" 

"Can you drive?" Thompson eyed him.

"I can, Fin will break the steering wheel" Finny whipped his body around to glare at His brother.

Thompson chucked and  tossed the keys. They heard the foot steps, the engine turn on, the car driving off and the four remaining said nothing to each other. Knowing Alois' little routine he probably wasn't going to sleep at the manor that night Nor was he going to school the day after. 

The air was tense. 

Little by little, they were getting a closer look into the lives of their should-be Enemies. Ciel and Doll were a bit struck by the state Claude left Alois, his own nephew.

"Hey I got something that will take your mind off of all this" Thompson spoke again, and took out and envelop from his inside pocket.

"Seriously?" Alois grinned.

"What's that" Ciel asked.

"An invitation....you kids ready for another night out?" 

Doll and Ciel looked at each other, dolls eyes were glowing with excitement, Ciel's eyes were filled with fear. The boy shook his head frantically pleading 'no' 

"Come on it'll be fun" she practically hopped in her seat.

Still on the fence of going out Ciel took the letter and looked it over when Thompson handed it to him. 

"What you scared?" Alois teased and the boy got defensive "NO I'm not, But if we do this. We plan It right! not like the shit that happened last time"

"I completely agree. I too, would like to leave the party with my life" Thompson smirked.  
——————-  
The party was on a school night, giving Doll, Finny, snake and Ciel an earlier curfew but they didn't have to stay the whole night. Thompson gave Ciel the invitation and then later he took it to his friends McMillan and Joanne.

"Can you find out everything you can about this party?"

Mac took the invitation "what do you want to find out?"

"The guest list. Last time me and my siblings went to a party my father ended up going and we didn't know. We want to make sure no one we personally know will be attending"

Joanne opened up His computer doing a quick google search of the party's host "theres not much we can do with the invitation alone I can hack into his email and see if I can find anything.  Do you have a deadline?"

"Next Tuesday.the morning of the party"

 

"Ok we'll let you know if we can find anything"

Four days later, the Sunday before the heist Ciel got a couple of emails showing the guests list amongst other information about the party Thompson and Ciel briefly looked it over made a copy so they would each have a list. They spent all of Monday searching up names making sure they didn't recognize any of them. After they reviewed it they gave the list to the rest of their squad making sure the knew no one. 

Once full proofed, the day of the party arrived this time Ciel and Doll dressed up as waiters and staff along with snake and Alois while Finny went in as Thompson's guest or in this particular act, his cousin. 

Thompson taught Finny some slight of hand tricks and the staff had their sneaky fingers into purses and pockets even the food they were supposed to be serving. 

No one batted an eye and before the party reached its climax the kids were already out and driving back, holding hundred maybe thousands of dollars in coins, bills, jewelry and watches. The night went on without a single complication.

With a little more than an hour before they had to return home they stayed at the hideout. The stolen goods on the pool table and the six were sitting around the couch playing a round of poker betting nothing quarters and small bills. There was a couple boxes of finished pizza lying around, and they had abandoned the formal attire. Thompson blasted music through a portable speaker and not a single word was spoken. That single hour of laziness become the highlight of the night. 

Thompson looked up from his hand, it was peaceful and he thought how most of them were supposed to be enemies but Finny and snake warmed up to him, Finny taking one for the team the first party, Thompson himself didn't want to be separated from Doll, and Ciel and Alois leaned against each other's backs, as friends and business partners. 

They were supposed to be slaughtering each other, but the only slaughter that happened was when Thompson showed his hand revealing a full house, winning the pot of about 7 dollars. 

He liked his little crew. 

After the groans of defeat died down Thompson learned back, propping himself up on his elbows. "I met an old friend tonight and gave me something"

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

Thompson grinned "it might be too early we can skip this if you want" he pulled an envelope from his back pocket and tossed it where the pot used to be. Another invitation "this ones in three days"

—-  
Going to Thompson's hide out became a regular routine for the six kids. One weekends and sometimes on week days they'd meet up at the same Place, at the schools parking lot and have a meal whether I'd be a pizza or going to some restaurant, later they'd drive up to the broken warehouse that became a second home. They didn't nothing but play chess, video games and pool, every once in a while they'd sit down a play a game of poker. 

They loved it, it was theirs. 

It was no longer just Thompson's it was all of theirs. They were the only ones that used it and everything in it was theirs especially the money that littered the floor. It went with out saying that two parties wasn't enough.

That became a routine as well Thompson would get invited or get access to parties, but now Ciel would look into said parties . What kind of party was it and, now having been taught hacking by his friends, who was most likely to attend, how dangerous it was and how not to get caught. Ciel was the one that thought of an endless supply of back up plans and facades; stories and white lies that would get them off the hook should something go wrong. The first night Finny became a scapegoat on a whim, because of one tiny detail they decided to over look. Ciel was going to make sure that doesn't happen again. He had to think of everything carefully. 

The oldest and the youngest boys were sitting on the couch legs crossed on top of the cushion and facing each other, coming up with a plan four their next low level heist. When Alois approached them "hey can you guys join us at the pool table?"  He asked looking over to the table where Finny, Snake and Doll were gathered.

They joined and Alois took a deep breath "I need your help with something... actually a want to make a request?" 

When he said that all eyes were on him and they were all waiting he spoke again. "Whatever we take, how ever much money we make a want a large percentage to go to me- wait a minute hear me out. I'm going to tell you all something that must stay between us. The only one knows about this Thompson." 

They all shifted but listened. Alois began talking about a goal he had one that he has had for a while, but only recently did he find out that he couldn't do it alone. It was a heartbreaking and heartfelt goal all in one. It was crazy from the get go but they all listened until he was done. Alois watched their reactions 

"Holy shit..." Doll breathed out. 

Ciel scratched his head "Alois this -this is ...stupid"

"It's insane maybe even suicidal?" Doll added.

"I know" Alois cringed. "Ciel you're a dick!"

"That's why you're book making at school?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah. But it's not enough I need to save up enough for years worth of comfortable living I'm gonna need to pay off people, get fakes the whole nine. If I'm gonna do this I have to be perfect, if I fail" 

"you might get killed!" Doll exclaimed she let her arms drop to her sides "Alois-"

"Think what would you do if you were in my shoes. Any one of you four?" 

Ciel, Finny, snake, and doll were taken aback. It wasn't hard to imagine, and It was even harder to admit that they wouldn't do the same. Finny bit his lower lip and Snake rubbed the back of his neck. Ciel turned to Thompson "what do you think?"

"Ive agreed with this since the idea first popped into his head. I'm all for it Alois if you want part of my share, you got it." 

"When would all this happen?" Snake asked .

"First week of summer vacation" Alois replied 

"Damn You're going to take your time" Ciel commented.

"I can't afford to be hasty I have to plan all this out carefully, Get everything ready,Save money. This cannot go wrong. Please guys I'm begging you"

There was a dragging beat of silence, Finny even had to step away from the pool table. "Where are you planning to go?" He asked.

"Right now Anywhere as long as it's not here Oregon, Arizona, New York. Claude had some sort of grudge against Nevada maybe I can go there"

"No!" Doll, Finny and Snake all simultaneously objected. The other three looked at them confused. And Doll shook her head "You wanna know why he has a grudge against Nevada, because he's seen as a traitor there, because if he goes anywhere in Nevada someone is bound to recognize him and shoot him! Because that's where my family's roots are"

"Really?" Ciel stood up straight.

Finny nodded he pointedly himself and Snake"us and Sieglinde were christened in Nevada that's where we met Claude for the first time"

"I remember that my godFather took me and my brothers!" Thompson exclaimed "Almost started a fight with Sebastian!"

"Our family knows about you and the rest of Claude's spider web Nevada isn't a good place for you to go" Finny said.

Alois huffed "guess I'll cross that off the list of possibilities"

Another beat. This time just to think of places Alois could go, doll stretched and spoke with a smile on her face "don't worry we have enough time we'll save more than enough money and find a place for you to go mkay" 

"We will?"Finny questioned.

"Yes!" She retorted.

"This is is a very bad idea" Ciel groaned "But it's for a worthy cause...I'm in"

Alois beamed, pouncing And wrapping his arms around Ciel "THANK YOU!!" 

"Aight let me goooooo"

"It's gonna be even harder if we're on our own in this but I'm in" Finny gave in, Snake hesitantly nodded.

All in.


End file.
